Stockholm syndrome (FR)
by Badi-otaku
Summary: Phénomène psychologique où des otages partageant longtemps la vie de leurs geôliers développent une empathie, voire une sympathie, ou une contagion émotionnelle avec ces derniers. Far Cry 3. Rated M pour: mauvais langage, violence/ torture, drogue, sexe...
1. Chapter 1

**Nouvelle histoire sur Far Cry 3 ! Oui je sais, encore… Cette fois ça sera une fanfiction en plusieurs chapitres. **

**Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, je poste une version en français et une version en anglais. La raison, c'est que mon personnage principal est française, je vais donc intégrer par-ci par-là des paroles en français. Donc originalement, mon histoire est en anglais. Mais comme j'ai peur de mal m'exprimer dans cette langue que je ne maitrise pas complètement, et comme certains préfèrent lire en français, j'ai aussi écrit en français. Néanmoins, j'écrirai en italique les paroles sensées être en français, pour pouvoir faire illusion. **

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Stockholm syndrome »

Chapitre 1

**-Hola, chica. ¿ Has descansado bien ?** Disait-il doucement alors qu'elle tentait de se réveiller. **Anda, despertate. **Continuait-il.

Quand elle parvint à reprendre pleinement conscience, la première chose qu'elle vit fut deux magnifiques yeux verts. Elle fut inévitablement attirée par la profondeur de leur regard. Elle les admirait. Mais elle fut coupée par des claquements de doigts.

**-¿Chica ? ¿Estás conmigo ?** L'appelait-il.

Elle se rendit alors compte de sa situation. Elle vit l'homme qui se tenait accroupi devant elle. Elle sentit ses mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête, la corde qui lui brûlait les poignets. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'il c'était passé avant : la plage, les pirates, le coup sur la tête, le noir total. Elle avait été enlevée. Un frisson de peur lui traversa tout le corps quand l'homme lui pris le menton avec sa main rugueuse. Elle tourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas le voir. Il insista et la força à lever la tête.

**-Shhhh. Regarde-moi.** Dit-il calmement.

Il fixait son visage. Il en explorait chaque trait. Ses yeux bleus profonds, son nez fin, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

**-Hermosa…** S'émerveillait-il.

Elle était mal à l'aise. Elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle avait peur de cet homme. Il était étrange malgré son apparence plutôt banale. Il portait une crête iroquoise. Il avait une cicatrice effrayante qui commençait sur son œil gauche et s'étendait jusqu'au sommet de son crâne. Il portait un débardeur rouge sale, un pantalon vert et des rangers noirs. Deux pistolets et un couteau de chasse pendaient à sa ceinture.

Il la lâcha, se remis debout devant elle et prit quelque chose dans sa poche arrière de pantalon. Elle vit que c'était son passeport. Il le lut en marchant, allant et venant devant la jeune fille assise par terre.

**-Alors, Emilie Durand, de France, hein ?** Il la regarda. **Hein ?** Elle ne répondit pas. **Tu as perdu ta langue, **_**Mademoiselle **_**? **Plaisanta-t-il. **Bref, il continuait, Dix-huit ans, hum, bien, les jeunes sont vendus pour beaucoup d'argent.**

**-V-vendus ?** Emilie commença à paniquer.

Il fit semblant d'être désolé.

**-Oh merde, j'ai gâché la surprise. Dommage !**

**-Vous vendez des êtres humains ? Vous êtes horrible !**

**-Non, non, non, je suis un homme d'affaire ! **

Il s'approcha d'elle, se pencha vers elle et caressa doucement sa joue avec le dos de sa main.

**-Et toi, tu vas me rapporter beaucoup d'argent**. Ricana-t-il. _**Tu es une très jolie jeune fille.**_ Essaya-t-il de dire en français.

Il se redressa et continua de parler pour lui-même.

**-Sinceramente, tengo muchas ganas de mantenerte para mí solo.**

**-¡Yo, no soy un objeto, libérame, hijo de puta !** Répondit-elle en criant.

Il fut surpris. Il se retourna pour la regarder.

**-¿Hablas español ? ¡Que sorpresa ! Tienes muchas cualidades. **

Il changea soudain d'humeur : il lui attrapa les cheveux et les tira, elle grogna de douleur.

**-Mais t'avise pas de me manquer de respect encore une fois, perra, autrement je t'arrache la tête des épaules, has comprendido ?**

Emilie hocha la tête pour affirmer. Elle ne voulait pas l'énerver encore plus. Il relâcha son emprise et elle baissa la tête. Il commença alors à lui poser des questions.

**-Bon, taille ? Poids ? Mensurations ?**

Elle ne répondait pas, ce genre de choses ne le regardait pas ! Il commença à être agacé de son silence, il sortit un de ses pistolets et le pointa vers sa tête.

**-Si tu m'aides pas, par contre, ça va pas le faire, alors obéis-moi comme la bonne petite chienne que tu es et répond à mes questions !**

Emilie tremblait de peur, elle voyait le canon de l'arme braqué sur elle, elle ne voulait pas mourir.

**-Taille ?**

**-1,70 m.**

Elle renonça à lui résister.

**-Poids ?**

**-60 kg.**

**-Mensurations ?**

C'était la question la plus indiscrète qu'on lui ait posé, elle n'était même pas sûre de les connaître, elle répondit quand même.

**-85 C, 65, 70.**

**-Wow, ça donne envie.** Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle fut terriblement gênée par sa remarque. Mais pas plus mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il lui posa la question suivante.

**-Tu es vierge ?**

Elle se demanda même si elle n'avait pas mal entendu.

**-Hein ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Je te demande si tu t'es déjà fait passer dessus !**

La vulgarité de sa phrase la choqua un peu, elle répondit doucement.

**-J-je suis v-vierge.**

**-Eh ben voilà, c'est pas si dur ? T'as autre chose à rajouter, maladie, quoi que ce soit ?**

**-Non.**

Il se retourna et sortit de la cage en bambou où ils se trouvaient. Un autre homme l'interpella alors en s'approchant. Il portait une chemise avec une veste de costume et un jean. Il avait une chaîne en or autour du cou.

**-Vaas ? T'as fini avec la française ?** Demanda le nouvel arrivant avec un fort accent sud-africain.

**-Ouais. Elle m'a tout dit, normalement. **Répondit le pirate.

**-Tu penses qu'on peut en tirer combien ?**

**-Trois millions, facile, voire plus**.

L'homme en débardeur rouge tendit un dossier à l'autre qui le prit en ajoutant :

**-J'aime bien quand ça se passe comme ça. **Les deux ricanèrent.

Alors elle allait bel et bien être vendue, trois millions ? Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait même plus. Elle voulait se cacher. Se cacher dans un trou où personne ne pourrait la trouver et ne plus jamais en sortir. Elle se sentait déshabillée. Elle se sentait faible et vulnérable.

**-Quand j'aurais trouvé un acheteur, je viendrai ici pour l'amener au sud, ça devrait pas être très long, en attendant, tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu n'abîme pas la marchandise.** Dit l'homme en costume avant de repartir.

**-T'inquiète, je ferais gaffe.** Répondit l'autre.

Il commença à s'en aller aussi mais Emilie l'appela, par ce qui semblait être son nom.

**-Vaas ?**

Il se retourna.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Où-où sont-elles ?**

**-Qui ?**

**-Où sont mes sœurs ?**

Elle demandait calmement pour ne pas l'énerver.

**-Sœurs ? Tu parles des deux chicas qui étaient avec toi ?**

Elle répondit en hochant la tête. Un sourire mesquin naquit sur les lèvres du pirate.

**-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je les ai pas tué, pour l'instant.**

A ces mots, il partit pour de bon. Elle commença à s'inquiéter. S'inquiéter pour ses deux sœurs. Elles avaient toutes les trois été enlevées par cette bande de pirates. Mais elle était seule, enfermée dans cette cage, comme un animal. Elle avait faim, elle avait soif, le soleil brûlait sa peau. Tout son corps était endolori. Ses vêtements étaient sales. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'endormit finalement en pensant à sa famille, son foyer, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour rentrer chez elle ? Pour sortir de cet enfer ?

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mais pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai besoin de vous. J'aimerais avoir votre avis car j'hésite entre les deux : Vaas x OC ou Hoyt x OC ? Comme le titre l'indique, mon personnage va se prendre d'affection pour un de ses ravisseurs, mais lequel ? Alors dites-moi si vous avez une préférence. Sinon, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2, merci à vous pour vos review, ça m'encourage vraiment. La majorité d'entre vous m'a conseillé de choisir Vaas x OC. Même si l'autre option serait intéressante car il n'y a quasiment pas de fanfic avec ce pairing, je pense que j'ai plus d'idées pour l'histoire avec Vaas. Du coup, je suis votre conseil. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 2

_**-On devrait pas tarder à arriver, les gars, vous allez voir, ça vaut le coup !**__ Disait-il en conduisant le bateau._

_**-T'es sûr de toi, Doug ? Parce que là, on voit rien !**__ Répliquai-je, regardant partout à l'horizon._

_**-Si, là-bas, y a un truc !**__ Ajouta Jake en pointant du doigt ce qu'il semblait être une île._

_**-Ouais, c'est ça les gars. Je vous présente Rook Island, le paradis sur Terre.**__ Affirma Doug._

_**-C'est parti ! Woohoo !**__ Cria Ryan en levant les bras._

_Nous étions sur le bateau qui voguait à toutes allures vers l'île, vers l'aventure. Il y avait mes deux sœurs, deux garçons qu'on avait rencontrés hier, en soirée et Doug, le DJ de la fête qui nous avait parlé de cette île. Une île où tout était permis, où on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait. _

_Malgré nos interdictions, ma petite sœur avait insisté pour venir avec nous (pour ne pas dire qu'elle nous avait fait une scène). De toute façon, je ne me préoccupais pas d'elle, déjà qu'elle n'aurait pas dû venir avec nous en vacances, je n'allais pas en plus la laisser les gâcher. _

_Nous étions maintenant sur la plage, on profitait du soleil, du paysage, de l'eau limpide de l'océan. Je sentais le sable se faufiler entre mes doigts de pieds, la brise légère me caresser doucement le visage._

_On buvait, on dansait, on riait. On se croyait seuls au monde. On se croyait les maîtres du monde._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de feu retentisse. Ryan tomba à terre, un trou sanglant dans la tête. La panique s'empara de nous, tout se passa si vite. Des hommes débarquèrent de nulle part en criant. Je ne voyais plus mes sœurs. Jake tomba à son tour. Les cris et les coups de feu déchiraient le silence de la baie. J'entendais un homme crier des ordres._

_**-Ne tuez pas les filles, coños, il nous les faut vivantes ! **_

_En un rien de temps, ma vision devint floue, je ressenti une douleur extrême à la tête. Et puis plus rien, tout s'était tut. _

Emilie se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Non, un souvenir. Elle commença à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de suivre ce garçon, Doug. Il avait l'air sympathique, il promettait de belle choses, il promettait le paradis. Résultat ? Elle était en enfer. Quelle conne !

Elle prit ensuite son temps pour examiner sa situation et éventuellement élaborer un plan pour s'échapper. Elle n'était plus attachée à la cage. Mais elle était toujours seule. Il faisait nuit noire, la douce lumière de la lune ne lui permettait pas de distinguer plus loin que la cage. Elle put tout de même apercevoir une silhouette s'approcher. Elle sut qui c'était quand elle l'entendit dire :

**-Ah, la chica s'est réveillée. **

Vaas se plaça en face d'elle, s'accroupi et passa quelque chose entre les barreaux.

**-Tiens, je t'ai apporté à manger.** Il lui tendait un bol de riz.

Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait dans les yeux, hésitant à prendre ce qu'il lui donnait.

**-Tu n'en veux pas ? Tu préfères peut-être de la viande, j'en ai un beau morceau entre les jambes si tu veux.** Plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Ses propos la dégoûtèrent. Elle hésitait toujours, mais son estomac lui ordonnait de manger. Elle céda rapidement. Elle attrapa le bol et mangea son contenu. Quand elle eut fini, il lui lança :

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit si on est bien élevé ?**

**-M-merci.** Elle n'avait aucune envie de remercier cet homme, mais comme il était imprévisible et qu'il s'énerve facilement, elle préféra obéir.

**-C'est bien.** Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Il se redressa et ouvrit la porte de la cage, alla jusqu'à elle, lui prit le bras pour la lever et la fit sortir avec lui.

**-Où va-t-on ?** Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

**-Tu m'avais bien dit que t'avais deux sœurs ?**

Elle acquiesça. Il la menait jusqu'à elles ? Elle le suivit sans broncher. Il lui tenait le bras fermement. Quand ils arrivèrent au milieu du camp, un pirate les arrêta.

**-Vaas, on a besoin de toi là-bas, c'est urgent.**

L'intéressé soupira et lâcha le bras d'Emilie. Il commença à suivre le pirate qui partait et dit à la jeune fille :

**-Tu bouges pas, je reviens dans deux s'condes, chica.**

Hein ? Il la laissait comme ça, seule, sans être attachée, sans être surveillée ? Il n'y avait presque personne pour la voir, le noir de la nuit recouvrait le lieu. Si elle s'enfuyait, personne ne la verrait. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Mais elle réfléchit. Non, elle ne pouvait pas partir sans ses sœurs. Elle entendit alors un cri.

_**-Eh ! Y a quelqu'un, détachez-nous bande d'enfoirés !**_

C'était elle, Julie, sa grande sœur, Emilie reconnaitrait sa voix entre mille. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, la jeune fille courut pour rejoindre la source du cri. Elle arriva devant une estrade. Dessus se trouvaient, attachées à des poteaux, Julie et Iris. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir été frappées et mal traitées, comme devait l'être Emilie. Iris ne bougeait presque pas, sa tête pendait sur ses épaules. Quand Julie vit sa sœur, c'était comme si elle retrouvait espoir. Elle chuchota pour ne pas se faire entendre.

_**-Emilie, oh mon dieu, t'es là, détache-nous, vite avant qu'ils reviennent.**_

Emilie était pétrifiée, elle regardait ses sœurs, elle… hésitait ? Pourquoi ? Elle avait une chance de s'enfuir avec elles, d'échapper à l'enfer qui les attendait. Mais elle repensait à Vaas, si elles se faisaient prendre en train de fuir, il les tuerait.

_**-Qu'est-ce que t'attends putain? Grouille, Em !**_

Vivre en esclave, ou mourir d'une balle dans le crâne ? C'était la question qui tournait dans la tête d'Emilie.

**-Eh bien, eh bien. Je vois que la famille est au complet. Des retrouvailles bien émouvantes.** Plaisantait une voix masculine derrière elle.

Vaas. Julie le voyait s'approcher dans le dos de sa sœur. Un air dépité se dessina alors sur son visage. Emilie restait toujours immobile. Il était derrière elle, tout près, elle le sentait. Il lui provoqua un frisson glacial quand il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules frêles. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Voilà, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra :

_**-Tu me les présentes ?**_

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa respiration s'accélérait, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il retira ses mains et lui prit le poignet pour l'amener avec lui plus près des deux otages. Il s'arrêta devant Iris. Le visage de la petite était crispé de terreur à la vue du pirate. Il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui demander :

**-C'est quoi ton nom, niña ? Tu as quel âge ?**

Elle restait silencieuse. Emilie vit l'agacement monter en Vaas. Elle répondit alors :

**-C'est Iris, elle a quatorze ans.**

Il se tourna vers la blonde, un air un peu surpris et dit avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-C'était pas à toi que je demandais, mais merci quand même, **

Il caressa du bout des doigts le menton de la jeune fille en ajoutant avec une voix séductrice :

**-Querida.**

« Querida » ? Un nouveau surnom. Emilie était un peu énervée, elle n'était pas sa « chérie » ! Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées quand Vaas lui tira le bras pour la faire avancer. Ils étaient maintenant en face de Julie. Elle avait peur de Vaas, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer. Elle résistait.

**-Lâche ma sœur, connard !** Lança-t-elle en lui crachant au visage.

Il s'essuya le visage avant d'ajouter ironiquement :

**-Tu es gentille toi.**

Il lui attrapa soudain le cou d'une main et commença à serrer. Julie suffoquait, elle se tordait de douleur. Elle sentait sa vie s'enfuir de son corps tandis que le pirate serrait de plus en plus, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

**-Arrête ! Vaas, arrête ! **Cria Emilie.

Il n'en fit rien. Elle attrapa son bras musclé et le fixa dans les yeux.

**-Arrête, je t'en supplie ! **

Il se stoppa net. Julie tentait de reprendre son souffle en toussant.

**-T'as raison, j'ai mieux, viens !** Dit-il en l'éloignant un peu des deux filles.

Il la plaça ensuite en face d'elles, sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture, chargea, désactiva la sécurité et le mit entre les mains d'Emilie. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi lui donnait-il ça ? Elle allait malheureusement très vite le découvrir.

Il se plaça à son tour derrière la blonde, il mit ses mains sur les siennes. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Emilie pouvait sentir son souffle animal dans sa nuque. Ils avaient les bras tendus. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains l'arme pointée sur ses sœurs. Il commença à expliquer :

**-Alors, Querida, je veux que tu choisisses laquelle des deux… va mourir, et que tu lui troue le crâne.**

Emilie ne put s'empêcher de gesticuler pour échapper au pirate. Elle sanglotait. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de faire une chose pareille ? C'était un monstre. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas.

Il resserra son étreinte sur son corps et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

**-Shhhh, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est facile, je vais t'aider.**

**-Non, laisse-moi, je ne peux pas, arrête, **_**sale monstre **_**!** Elle criait en pleurant.

**-Calme-toi, tout va bien.** Il continuait de lui murmurer doucement.

Mais voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il s'énerva et cria :

**-Oh ! Ferme ta gueule ! OK ? Ferme ta putain de gueule !**

Elle se tut aussitôt, elle avait trop peur de lui pour lui résister.

**-C'est bien, gentille fille.** Il lui parlait comme si il parlait à un chien. Il poursuivit : **Alors, tu as fait ton choix ?**

Il faisait bouger l'arme de droite à gauche.

**-Elle, ou elle… ?**

Julie et Iris étaient affolées, terrorisées. Julie criait à sa sœur :

_**-Arrête, Em, fais pas ça !**_

Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus fuir. Il la tenait fermement. Il avait aussi son doigt sur la détente et pressait de plus en plus. Le coup allait partir. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Ou plutôt un seul : Iris ou Julie.

A ce moment-là, elle pensa quelque chose d'horrible : elle ne voulait pas tuer sa grande sœur, elle ne pouvait pas la voir mourir, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Alors, par défaut… Elle pointa l'arme vers sa petite sœur qui sanglotait bruyamment. Vaas appuyait encore plus fort. Emilie sentait son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle allait le faire, elle allait tuer sa propre sœur. Elle ferma les yeux, baissa la tête et tira.

BANG !

_Elle_ avait tiré. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux et releva la tête pour contempler le corps sans vie d'Iris. Vaas s'éloigna d'Emilie pour aller voir l'impact de balle au milieu du front ensanglanté de la victime.

**-Boom ! Headshot ! **Cria-t-il en applaudissant.

Emilie restait plantée là, les bras ballants, l'arme toujours dans la main. Julie, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, était choquée, elle fixait sa sœur. Elle ne l'avait pas fait, ce n'était pas possible ! Emilie ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Elle tentait d'organiser ses pensées et de contenir ses émotions. L'angoisse, la peur, l'excitation, tous les sentiments possibles et imaginables la traversaient à ce moment-là. Tous, sauf un : la tristesse. Elle n'était même pas un peu triste, pourquoi ? Sa sœur était morte de ses mains ! Est-ce qu'elle devenait un monstre elle aussi ?

Vaas récupéra son arme et partit en tenant Emilie par la taille.

**-Nettoyez-moi ce bordel.** Ordonna-t-il à quelques-uns de ses hommes.

Il la ramena à sa cage. Elle ne résistait pas, elle ne faisait rien à part le suivre. Elle était encore sous le choc. Une fois arrivés, il la poussa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et s'en alla en disant d'un ton rieur :

**-A plus tard, Querida.**

Quand il eut disparu, elle s'assit dans un coin de sa prison, ramena ses genoux vers sa poitrine, enfouis sa tête dans ses bras, et se mis à sangloter comme une petite fille.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite. N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu et à plus !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, salut ! Le chapitre 3 est là, merci encore pour votre soutient. Je tiens aussi à prévenir que ce chapitre est un peu violent (torture oblige !). Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 3

Ce matin-là, Emilie fut réveillée par des cris.

**-Je t'avais dit pas la p'tite, putain, Vaas ! **

**-C'est **_**elle**_** qui l'a buté, de toute façon elle était déjà à moitié morte !**

Les deux hommes se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la cage. Elle reconnut les voix : Vaas et le type avec la chaîne en or.

**-Dit-moi au moins que les parents avaient déjà payé.**

**-Ouais j'ai le fric.**

**-OK. Bon, je retourne bosser au sud, tu fais pas de connerie avec la deuxième, compris ? **

L'homme commença à partir en soufflant.

**-Ouais, c'est bon Hoyt. Et sinon, je fais quoi de la première ?** Demanda le pirate.

**-Ce que tu veux, elle nous servira à rien.** Répondit l'autre en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Vaas, il allait bien s'amuser.

Emilie était toujours assise parterre, dans la cage. La lumière brûlante du Soleil, la soif et la fatigue l'assommaient. Elle voyait flou. Elle distingua la silhouette de Vaas marchant vers elle. Il se tenait maintenant devant elle. Elle tenta d'articuler quelques mots :

**-D-de l'e-eau…**

Il sourit. Il la voyait agoniser dans sa prison, il adorait ça. Mais il voulait plus, il voulait qu'elle le supplie.

**-Comment on demande poliment ?** Ricanait-il.

Elle restait silencieuse. D'un côté, elle en avait marre de toujours céder à ses ordres, de lui obéir comme un petit chien, de ravaler son amour propre devant lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle allait crever de soif, est-ce que la vie ne valait pas ce sacrifice ? En même temps, la mort lui permettrait d'échapper à cet enfer dont elle savait qu'elle n'en ressortirait jamais. Elle ne disait rien. Il commença à s'impatienter. Il prit la gourde qui pendait à sa ceinture, l'ouvrit et commença à verser lentement son contenu sur le sol, devant les yeux d'Emilie.

**-Tu n'en veux pas ? C'est dommage…**

Tant pis !

**-Je vous en supplie, de l'eau !**

Il s'arrêta net, un sourie satisfait aux lèvres. Il entra dans la cage et donna la bouteille à Emilie qui s'empressa de la prendre et de boire le précieux liquide qu'elle contenait. Il n'en restait plus beaucoup, elle n'en gâchait pas une goutte. Vaas exultait, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en disant :

**-Bien, eres una bonita perra.** *C'est bien, tu es une gentille chienne.*

C'était exactement ce qu'Emilie redoutait. Elle n'était pas sa chienne, bordel ! Et la dignité humaine, ça lui disait quelque chose ?!

Quand elle eut fini, elle lui jeta l'objet qu'elle tenait.

**-**_**Vas te faire foutre !**_

**-Ah tu le prends comme ça ? J'essaie d'être gentil, généreux, et toi tu me remercie en m'insultant ?! C'est ça l'éducation qu'on vous donne en France ?!**

Elle l'avait énervé. Il la prit par les cheveux, la mit debout, et lui dit à l'oreille :

**-J'aime te voir ramper à mes pieds, j'aime te voir souffrir, j'aime te voir me supplier, j'aime te voir crier…** Il continua d'une voix sensuelle : **ça m'excite.**

Elle avait mal, elle fixait ses yeux verts. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler, de l'égorger, de l'écorcher. Elle voulait crier toute la rage qu'elle avait en elle. Pleurer toute sa peur et son angoisse. Mais elle n'en faisait rien. C'était ça qu'il voulait, elle ne lui donnerait ce plaisirs, elle résisterait, elle ne cèderait pas, elle ne cèderait plus.

Il la fit sortir de la cage, toujours en la tirant par les cheveux. Il lui attacha les mains derrière le dos, réveillant les brûlures déjà présentes sur ses poignets. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une cabane en la menaçant avec un pistolet. Sur le chemin, les pirates la regardaient. Ils voyaient ses vêtements sales et déchirés qui ne cachaient presque plus rien de son corps. Ils la sifflaient, la fixait avec un regard pervers, ricanaient dans son dos. Elle décida de laisser passer ça, sinon elle ne pourrait pas se contenir.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce presque vide et assez sombre. Les murs et le sol étaient en béton. Une seule petite fenêtre éclairait la salle. Il y avait une chaise seule au milieu, pleine de sang comme le sol. Des outils étaient posés sur une table, surement des outils de torture. Des chaînes pendaient sur les murs et le plafond. L'atmosphère était plus qu'angoissante.

Vaas poussa Emilie sur la chaise. Il l'enchaîna à celle-ci par les poignets et les chevilles. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle ne tentait rien pour essayer de se libérer, elle savait que ce serait vain. Il se mit à lui tourner autour en marchant, comme un prédateur avec sa proie.

**-Alors comme ça, on me manque de respect ?**

Il s'arrêta en face d'elle. Il lui mit ensuite une énorme claque sur la joue. La force du coup la fit pencher sur le côté. Elle cracha le sang qu'elle avait dans la bouche, se redressa et se mit à le fixer dans les yeux. Aucune plainte, aucun gémissement, aucun cri. Elle ne satisferait pas son sadisme, elle ne crierait pas, ne pleurerait pas. Comprenant son intention, Vaas lui dit :

**-Alors, tu veux jouer à ça, puta? Très bien, jouons !**

Il sortit de sa poche un paquet de cigarettes, en sortit une et l'alluma. Il inspira et recracha la fumée sur le visage d'Emilie qui toussa. Il lui tournait encore autour.

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais te faire ? Il y a tellement de choix, je ne sais pas par où commencer.** Dit-il ironiquement.

Il posa l'extrémité enflammée de sa cigarette sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Elle grimaçait un peu, mais rien de plus. Il se pencha pour approcher son visage du sien et murmura :

**-Souffre… J'adore ça…**

Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle se contentait de le fixer avec un regard haineux. Il arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'approcha de la table où se trouvaient les outils. Il baladait sa main de droite à gauche, faisant semblant d'en choisir un.

**-Tu vois, le problème c'est que je dois pas trop t'abîmer. Et ça, c'est vraiment chiant. **

Il prit un couteau. Se repositionna devant elle, brandit la lame et lança avec un petit sourire :

**-Bon, par où je commence ? **Il fit glisser doucement la lame le long de la mâchoire d'Emilie. **T'inquiète pas, je toucherai pas ton joli visage, il vaut beaucoup trop cher.** Poursuivit-il avec un ton calme.

Il commença alors à lacérer la cuisse de la jeune femme. Elle sentait sa peau s'ouvrir sous le fil de la lame. Une douleur brûlante la traversait de toutes parts. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses dents grinçaient, sa chair se déchirait. Elle laissa échapper un grognement étouffé. Elle faisait son possible pour ne pas crier d'agonie. Vaas ne perdait aucune miette du spectacle qu'offrait le visage d'Emilie. Il s'arrêta. Il contempla son œuvre, une plaie béante laissait s'écouler doucement le liquide rouge vif.

Il reposa le couteau sur la table. Emilie souffla doucement en fermant les yeux. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Son sang tachait son short déjà salit par la poussière et la transpiration.

**-Tu es résistante, ça me donne encore plus envie de te faire crier. Sois patiente, tu vas voir, je vais te faire regretter d'être venue au monde.** Dit-il en passant sa langue entre ses dents.

Il prit alors une pince coupante. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme souffrante. Il lui montra l'objet qu'il avait entre les mains.

**-Tu sais à quoi sert cet objet?** Demanda-il diaboliquement.

**-** **¿****Para castrar los hijos de puta como tú?** *A castrer les fils de pute comme toi?* Répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

**-Perra, voy a enseñarte las buenas maneras!***Salope, je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières!*

A ces mots, il prit la main d'Emilie, pinça l'ongle de l'auriculaire et tira de toutes ses forces. Les larmes remplirent ses yeux et tombèrent en torrents sur son visage. Elle grognait, gémissait, en se mordant les lèvres. Vaas lui arracha l'ongle. La douleur était presque insupportable, et pourtant, pourtant elle résistait, encore et toujours. Elle ne flanchait pas devant le monstre. Elle essayait d'être forte. Sa haine et sa colère surpassaient la douleur. Il s'éloigna d'elle, s'immobilisa et mit les mains sur les hanches.

**-Tu sais que tu commences à m'emmerder sérieusement, puta ? **Lança-t-il. **Heureusement, mon imagination me donne plein d'idées.** Il sortit de la sale en disant : **Attend là, je reviens.**

Et où voulait-il qu'elle aille ? Elle était enchainée à une putain de chaise ! Elle était seule. Elle s'agita un peu pour voir comment elle pouvait se libérer. Elle essayait de bouger dans tous les sens, rien à faire. Les chaines étaient solidement attachées. Elle renonça en soufflant bruyamment. Elle regardait autour d'elle, il y avait peut-être un moyen. Elle pensa aux outils, ils pouvaient peut-être couper les chaînes. Mais elle en était trop loin. Elle essaya de bouger la chaise pour atteindre la table, mais ça ne servait à rien à part rendre ses blessures encore plus douloureuses. Elle capitula encore une fois. Elle pencha sa tête en arrière et expira lentement.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que penser. Elle pensait à son meurtre de la veille. Elle avait pris la vie de quelqu'un pour la première fois. Et pas n'importe qui : sa propre sœur, avec qui elle avait passé tant de temps, avec qui elle avait joué, ri, pleuré, avec qui elle s'était disputée, réconciliée, consolée, celle qu'elle avait vu grandir, qu'elle avait soutenu, qu'elle avait aimé. Un flot de souvenir la submergeait. Elle sentait les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle devenait un monstre elle aussi.

Elle fut sauvée de ses pensées par le grincement strident de la porte en métal. Elle vit Vaas entrer dans la pièce, il tenait une personne par les bras.

**-Querida, je t'ai ramené quelque chose qui va te plaire.** Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Quand il sortit de l'ombre, Emilie reconnu la personne qui était avec lui : Julie.

_**-Julie, oh si tu savais comme j'suis contente que tu sois là !**_ Cria Emilie en souriant.

Julie ne répondit pas. Elle se contentait de fixer sa sœur avec un regard plein de mépris, de colère et de haine. Le sourire d'Emilie se fana. Vaas fit s'assoir Julie sur une chaise, juste en face d'Emilie.

_**-Julie, dis-moi quelque chose, je t'en supplie…**_ Essayait Emilie.

Elle restait silencieuse. Vaas les regardait comme si il assistait à une représentation de théâtre.

_**-Espèce d'enfoirée de pétasse tarée qui pense qu'à son cul, tu me dégoûtes.**_Lança Julie d'un ton haineux à Emilie.

**-Ça, ça ne m'aurait pas plu.** Ricana Vaas.

Emilie n'en revenait pas. Elle perdait ses mots. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose malgré tout :

_**-Julie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, sœurette-**_

_**-Ta gueule ! T'es pas ma sœur ! Ma sœur aurait jamais fait ça ! **_

**-Aie ! Ça fait mal.** Commenta Vaas.

Emilie était choquée. Elle lui en voulait ? Evidemment, Emilie pouvait comprendre. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix ! Emilie avait du mal à encaisser les propos de sa sœur.

_**-J'ai pas eu le choix, tu le sais, je ne voulais pas-**_

_**-Ferme-la ! Tu la tué, sale monstre!**_

Julie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était folle de rage contre Emilie. Vaas se tenait debout à côté des deux filles. Il fit semblant d'être attristé :

**-Quel dommage, une famille déchirée… J'en verserais presque une larme. Mais je sais comment me remonter le moral !**

Il prit alors le couteau qui avait blessé Emilie et s'approcha de Julie. Cette dernière n'essayait pas de se défendre. Il positionna la lame sur son cou.

**-Non !** Cria Emilie.

**-Vas-y, fais-le.** Dit Julie en fixant toujours sa sœur.

**-Puisque tu le demandes… **Répondit Vaas.

Voyant le moment fatal arriver, Emilie lança:

_**-Julie, je t'aime.**_

_**-Eh ben pas moi.**_

Elle eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase avant que Vaas fasse glisser la lame sur sa gorge. Une vague de sang se déversa sur le sol, devant les yeux écarquillés d'Emilie. Non ! Non ! La jeune femme était bouleversée, elle était partie, elle ne reverrait jamais plus sa grande sœur qu'elle aimait tant. Ses derniers mots avaient été comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés étaient pour lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. La douleur sentimentale était encore pire que la douleur physique. Emilie ne put s'empêcher de commencer à pleurer, à gémir. Elle craquait. Vaas empoigna ses cheveux et leva sa tête vers lui.

**-Alors, ça te fait quoi là ? Tu veux toujours jouer les femmes fortes?**

Elle s'arrêta aussitôt. Non, elle ne devait pas pleuré à cause de lui. Elle résistait encore une fois. Elle le fixait avec un regard noir. On pouvait lire toute sa haine sur son visage.

**-Chiante à mourir…** Dit-il avant de la lâcher.

Il soupira longuement. Il marchait frénétiquement, faisant des aller-retours d'un point à l'autre dans la pièce pendant qu'elle regardait le cadavre sanglant de sa sœur gisant sur le sol. Il se stoppa soudain devant elle. Il la fixa pendant un long moment avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui caresser doucement la joue. Elle essaya d'éviter son contact en tournant la tête. Sa réaction le fit sourire. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse intacte. Elle gesticula encore une fois pour rompre ce contact qui la répugnait, en vain.

**-Tous comptes fait, tu as raison de ne pas pleurer.** Commença-t-il. **La famille, ça sert à rien, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer pour elle. Les parents, les frères, les sœurs, tout ça c'est des conneries. Il faut que tu les oublies, tu es ici maintenant, avec moi…**

Emilie l'écoutait déblatérer ses paroles. Elle ne savait pas où il voulait en venir. Oublier sa famille ? C'est impossible. Elle ne tarda pas à lui répondre sèchement :

**-Et qu'est-ce que t'y connais, toi, à la famille ?**

Il se releva et répliqua en sortant une seringue de sa poche :

**-Oh, crois-moi, j'en ai une bonne expérience.**

Sur ces mots, il planta la seringue dans le bras d'Emilie. Elle fut surprise et le temps qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit son corps s'affaiblir. En très peu de temps, ses paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent.

**-Endors-toi, Querida. **

Ces mots ont été les derniers qu'elle entendit avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! Comme d'habitude merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, à follow… A plus !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 ! J'ai pas grand-chose à dire avant de commencer. Donc, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 4

_J'étais bien. Allongée dans les herbes hautes, je savourais la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil. L'air frais remplissait mes poumons. Je souriais en entendant leurs rires candides et enfantins. J'étais bien. Une main se posa furtivement sur mon épaule._

_**-Touchée, c'est toi le chat ! **_

_J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Iris, penchée dessus de moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Je me relevai et commençai à lui courir après. _

_**-Dépêche, elle va t'attraper !**__ Criait Julie pour encourager la petite._

_Je courais plus vite qu'elle. Je la rattrapai et nous tombâmes à terre. Je commençai à la chatouiller en éclatant de rire. Notre grande sœur vint se joindre à nous. Nous finîmes par nous arrêter, nous nous allongeâmes toutes les trois côtes à côtes, regardant loin dans le ciel. _

_**-Elle est bien notre vie, hein ?**__ Demandai-je._

_**-Je l'adore.**__ Répondit Julie._

_**-Pareil.**__ Affirma Iris._

_Soudain, comme sortit de nulle part, un nuage cacha la lumière du soleil. Il commença à pleuvoir des cordes. Nous nous levâmes et commençâmes à courir pour se mettre à l'abri._

_**-La première arrivée à la maison a gagné !**__ Hurlai-je par-dessus le brouhaha de la pluie._

_Nous filions à toutes vitesses à travers le champ. J'adorais la pluie, le bruit régulier des gouttes qui tombent, la fraicheur des filets d'eau qui percent l'air, la lumière sombre filtrant au travers des nuages, la douce odeur de la terre humide. Il pleuvait souvent par chez nous. Certains s'en plaignaient, d'autres s'en réjouissaient. Moi, j'aurais aimé rester là, à l'écouter, à la sentir, à la regarder, mais il fallait rentrer, sous peine d'attraper un vilain rhume._

_Je me perdais dans mes pensées et très vite, je ne distinguai plus mes sœurs à mes côtés. Je me retournai pour voir où elles étaient. Mais soudain, je cru que ma vue me jouait des tours. Ce que je vis, deux grandes lumières à mi-chemin entre le vert et le jaune perçaient un nuage noir et dense fendu d'une hachure rouge sang. Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Je ramenai mes yeux vers le sol, elles étaient là, debout l'une à côté de l'autre._

_**-Bah alors, vous venez ?**__ Leurs criai-je, presque effrayée._

_Elles ne bougeaient pas. Je les regardai plus attentivement, distinguant ainsi le spectacle horrible qui se jouait devant moi. Du sang, du sang partout. Le liquide épais se répandait partout sur leurs corps blanc. Il sortait de leurs bouches, de leurs yeux. Leurs mains en étaient maculées. Leur peau suintait. Je criai, je pleurai. _

_**-Tu nous as tué, tu es un monstre, tu nous as tué, tu es un monstre**__. Elles répétèrent ces paroles effroyables en cœur avant d'être happées par les ténèbres fumantes._

_J'entendis un chuchotement paraissant venir du fin fond des abysses :_

_**-Eres mía.**__ *Tu es à moi.*_

Emilie ouvrit les yeux précipitamment. Elle était essoufflée et en sueur. Elle tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, il y avait une personne à côté d'elle.

**-Ah, tu es réveillée, comment tu te sens ?** Lui demanda l'inconnue.

**-Bizarre.** Répondit Emilie un peu inquiète.

Elle regarda cette fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait l'air plutôt jeune, elle avait des cheveux blonds vénitien et des yeux noisette.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Il faut que tu te reposes. Ne bouge pas, je vais changer tes pansements. **

Emilie la regardait faire. Elle enlevait les bandages qu'elle avait autour de la jambe et inspectait la blessure. Emilie avait mal. Elle voyait l'énorme plaie dans sa cuisse. Alors tout ça était vrai ? Pendant un moment, elle avait cru que c'était un mauvais rêve, qu'elle allait ses réveiller chez elle, saine et sauve. Mais c'était bien réel.

**-Qui es-tu ?** Demanda Emilie.

**-Ah, oui, je ne me suis pas présentée, pardonne-moi. Je suis Agnes.** Elle s'adressait à elle avec un sourire radieux qui rassurait en quelques sortes Emilie.

**-Où sommes-nous ?**

**-Dans la chambre de Vaas.**

Quand elle entendit le nom de Vaas, Emilie fut traversée par un frisson de peur. Elle voulut se lever mais la douleur la rappela à l'ordre.

**-Non, ne te précipite pas, ça va se remettre à saigner sinon.** Lui dit Agnes en l'aidant à se rallonger.

La jeune femme continuait ses soins. Emilie ne put s'empêcher de lui poser des questions.

**-Pourquoi tu prends soin de moi ?**

**-Parce qu'on m'a dit de le faire.**

**-Qui ça ? Vaas ? Tu travailles pour lui ?**

**-C'est ça.**

**-T'es une pirate ?**

**-Pas exactement, je suis plutôt une prisonnière. Je leur sers de médecin. En fait, mes compétences en médecine m'ont sauvé la vie, merci papa !**

**-Papa ?**

**-Ouais, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais. **

Son ton devint mélancolique. Emilie pouvait apercevoir des petites larmes naitre dans ses yeux. Agnes souffla et s'efforça de sourire.

**-Voilà, j'ai fini ! Ta jambe devrait guérir bientôt. Bon, je dois y aller, à plus !**

Elle commençait à partir mais Emilie la retint.

**-Reste avec moi s'il te plait.**

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna. Elle sourit et vint se rassoir sur la chaise à côté du lit. Emilie la trouvait rassurante, elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes, mais elle avait confiance en elle.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** Demanda Emilie.

**-Pardon ?** Agnes ne compris pas.

**-Ton père, quand tu en as parlé, tu as failli pleurer.**

Emilie était curieuse. Peut-être trop, elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Le visage d'Agnes était de nouveau plein de tristesse.

**-Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…**

**-Quand j'avais environ douze ans, on vivait tous les deux sur cette île. On vivait en harmonie avec le peuple natif. Mais un jour, Vaas et ses hommes sont arrivés. Ils sont arrivés chez nous et mon père a été obligé de collaborer avec eux. Quant à moi, ils m'ont emmenée de force ici. Mon père a essayé de les en dissuader mais il n'a rien pu faire. Ça fait déjà cinq ans que c'est arrivé, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, à vrai dire : je pense qu'il me croit morte.**

**-Ces hommes sont des monstres sans cœur.** Dit Emilie avec colère.

**-Tout le monde a l'air de penser ça ici.**

**-Parce que c'est la vérité.**

**-Non, Vaas n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être. Il y a… une autre personne au fond de lui. Une bonne personne. Seulement, ce qu'il a vécu le conduit à refouler cette nature. En vérité, il a juste besoin que quelqu'un l'aide, lui fasse confiance, l'aime. **

**-T'as fumé quelque chose en venant ? **Plaisanta Emilie. **On dirait une putain de psychologue.**

Sa remarque fit sourire Agnes. Elle regarda Emilie dans les yeux.

**-Cette île change les gens.**

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta dans l'encadrement.

**-Je t'ai amené à manger, sur la table de chevet.**

Emilie tourna la tête comme pour vérifier ses propos. Une assiette de fruit et un verre d'eau. Elle les prit et commença à manger. Agnes regarda Emilie une dernière fois.

**-Ne laisse pas cette île te dévorer.**

Elle partit sur ces mots, refermant la porte derrière elle. Emilie continuait son « repas ». Elle repensait à son rêve, elle se sentait mal. Elle versa une larme en repensant à ses sœurs. Elle était seule maintenant. Toute sa vie était détruite. En un rien de temps, tout avait changé. Sa vie lui manquait tellement. Elle souffla et sécha ses larmes. Elle allait s'en sortir, elle allait fuir, elle allait rentrer chez elle.

Elle reposa le verre et l'assiette sur la table. Elle ne pouvait presque pas bouger à cause de sa jambe et toute sa main la faisait souffrir. Il l'avait bien amochée, et même si elle allait s'en remettre bientôt, elle garderait des cicatrices, aussi bien physiques que morales.

Emilie profita d'une relative tranquillité pour inspecter plus en détail la chambre. En face d'elle se trouvait une grande fenêtre qui laissait rentrer la lumière dans la pièce. Il y avait un canapé, une grande table, une armoire. La pièce était plutôt propre contrairement à quoi elle s'attendait. Elle réussit à se mettre en position assise sur le lit. Soudain, elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Vaas apparu. Emilie fut prise de panique. Il s'approchait de plus en plus, il ne parlait pas, il la fixait avec ses yeux verts. Elle recula jusqu'à se retrouver dans le coin. Elle était terrifiée, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire, elle avait peur de lui. Elle se recroquevilla contre le mur, elle respirait fort et vite, son cœur battait la chamade. Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit, tourné vers elle. Il ne faisait rien, Emilie aurait pu en être soulagée, mais ça l'inquiétait encore plus. Il approcha sa main d'elle. Elle essaya de l'éviter mais elle était coincée. Il caressa gentiment sa cuisse blessée.

**-Je suis désolé pour ça…** Dit-il doucement.

Emilie était sans voix. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de… s'excuser ? Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Emilie n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question. Vaas s'allongea à côté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Il soupira longuement avant de dire :

**- Hoyt a trouvé un acheteur pour toi. **

Acheteur ? Ça y est, c'était décidé, elle allait être vendue et allait finir sa vie en esclave. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

**-Pourquoi vous faites ça ?** Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant.

Il commença à rire. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda.

**-Pour l'argent, quoi d'autre.**

A ces mots, il se leva et alla dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre. Il retourna dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Pointant la pièce d'où il venait, il lui dit :

**-Je t'ai préparé un bain, des vêtements neufs et toutes les conneries dont t'as besoin. T'as une heure pour te faire belle et me rejoindre dehors, comprende ?**

Emilie hocha la tête. Elle commença à sortir du lit mais elle eut du mal à se mettre debout. Elle faillit tomber en se levant mais Vaas la rattrapa de justesse. Il avait un bras enroulé autour de sa taille et lui empoignait fermement le bras.

**-Si tu veux que je te porte, tu peux le demander clairement, Querida.** Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, se libéra de son étreinte et dit sèchement :

**-Je peux marcher toute seule, merci.**

Elle avança en titubant et en s'appuyant partout pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle entra finalement dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendit alors les bruits de pas du pirate s'éloigner et la porte de la chambre se refermer. Elle était à nouveau tranquille. Elle inspecta la pièce, une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, un lavabo et un miroir, des WC, un porte-serviette... Ça ressemblait à une salle de bain tout à fait normale. Elle observa longuement le miroir. Elle hésitait à regarder son reflet. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle trouverait. Elle osa finalement s'approcher. Elle fut un peu surprise mais, honnêtement, elle s'attendait à pire. Elle avait quelques bleus sur le visage, des cernes sous les yeux, de la terre et du sang séché çà et là. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et sales, sa peau était devenue mate à cause du soleil. Ses traits avaient perdu un peu de leur rondeur, elle avait maigri.

Ça faisait quoi, une, deux semaines qu'elle était ici ? Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se laver et de prendre soin d'elle depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi elle s'empressa de retirer ses vieux vêtements déchirés et sales et de plonger son corps meurtri dans l'eau chaude. Elle se lava tout le corps et les cheveux. Elle se coupa les ongles et se rasa. Tout y était passé. Elle était bien dans son bain chaud. Tellement bien qu'elle y resta longtemps, trop longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit violemment. Elle sursauta et enfoui son corps dans l'eau pour le cacher. Vaas avait fait irruption dans la pièce en criant.

**-Tu fous quoi, chica ? Tu t'es noyée ? Ça fait au moins une demi-heure que t'aurais dû sortir !**

Aussi longtemps ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Il vint vers elle, lui attrapa le bras et la tira hors de l'eau. Elle essaya de cacher son corps avec ses mains mais c'était inutile. Il prit la serviette et la tendit à Emilie. Elle voulut l'attraper rapidement mais au dernier moment il retira le tissu vers lui et leva le bras en hauteur pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

**-Tu la veux ? Viens la chercher.** Ricana-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle le fixait avec un regard noir. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son petit jeu mais elle voulait couvrir son corps et elle commençait à avoir froid. Elle tenta d'attraper la serviette en levant le bras mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle retenta plusieurs fois et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Il riait en la voyant se débattre. Elle finit par coller son corps nu au sien. Elle réussit ainsi à prendre la serviette et entreprit de s'éloigner mais Vaas passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir près de lui. L'eau froide qui perlait sur sa peau fine détrempait les vêtements du pirate. Elle essayait de s'échapper mais il l'immobilisait. Il lui susurra à l'oreille en souriant :

**-J'aime bien quand tu te frotte à moi, Querida, surtout quand t'es toute mouillée.**

Il la laissa s'en aller. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et enveloppa son corps dans la serviette. Elle était tellement mal à l'aise, exposer son corps devant cet homme, cette idée la répugnait. Il lui donna ensuite les vêtements qu'elle devait porter. Elle les prit en faisant un petit mouvement coléreux qui le fit rire. Elle attendait qu'il parte pour les enfiler mais elle vit qu'il n'était pas prêt de bouger.

**-Tu peux sortir s'il te plaît ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

**-Non, sinon tu vas encore mettre trois plombes, et moi j'aime pas attendre. **

**-Alors tourne-toi et ne regarde pas.** Lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il s'exécuta. Elle lui tourna aussi le dos et commença à s'habiller. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements rouges en dentelle, décorés de rubans et de perles. Elle ne portait jamais ce genre de lingerie « d'allumeuse », elle détestait ça, mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Vaas se retourna pour la regarder, évidemment, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Il observait ses courbes. Il regardait ses muscles fins se mouvoir, les gouttes d'eau tomber de ses cheveux et couler le long de son dos légèrement cambré, ses fesses rebondies, ses jambes minces et interminables. Il savourait chaque image que ses yeux lui offraient.

Elle mit ensuite la « robe ». Elle était noire, courte (à mi-cuisse environ), assez moulante, un peu évasé en bas. Elle s'attachait derrière le cou et avait un dos nu qui plongeait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Emilie ne se sentait pas du tout habillée avec ça, mais tant pis, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Une fois terminé, elle épongea ses cheveux avec la serviette. Elle les attacha en queue-de-cheval et mis les sandales à talon qui lui étaient données.

Ils sortirent de la cabane quelques minutes plus tard. Vaas avait attaché les mains d'Emilie dans son dos, « au cas où ». Elle marchait mieux que tout à l'heure, mais sa blessure lui faisait toujours mal. Il la menait à travers le camp. Les pirates dévisageaient la jeune fille, comme à leur habitude, la sifflaient et lançaient des plaisanteries du genre : « Eh Vaas, tu veux pas nous la prêter deux secondes ? » ou « Dis donc, t'aurais pu trouver plus long pour la robe ! ».

Emilie détestait ça. Sa colère se voyait clairement sur son visage. Vaas la regardait, son agacement l'amusait.

**-Faut pas leur en vouloir, ils ont pas vu un joli petit cul comme le tien depuis longtemps.** Lui dit-il en souriant.

**-S'ils savent pas tenir leur bite, alors il faut la leur couper.** Répondit-elle énervée.

**-C'est une idée.** Répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence avant d'atteindre une sorte de parking. Des camions, des jeeps et des motos étaient garés. Vaas la tira jusqu'à une des voitures, ouvrit la porte côté passager et ordonna à Emilie :

**-Monte.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Parce que je te demande de le faire.** Répondit-il agacé.

Elle souffla mais s'exécuta. Il claqua la porte et monta du côté conducteur. Avant de démarrer, il plongea la main dans sa poche de pantalon et sortit un joint. Il l'alluma et inspira la fumée avant de la recracher dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Il démarra enfin et prit un chemin de terre pour sortir du camp. Le début de trajet se fit en silence mais Emilie ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions :

**-Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

**-Au port.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Le gars qui veut t'acheter va te récupérer là-bas.**

**-C'était pas ton supérieur qui était censé s'occuper de ça ?**

**-Si mais il a plus urgent à faire, et c'est pas mon supérieur. **

Elle le sentit un peu agacé par sa remarque, elle décida de s'amuser un peu en insistant :

**-Pourtant tu avais l'air de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil…**

**-Ferme ta gueule.** Répondit-il simplement.

Il n'argumenta pas plus. Emilie vivait ça comme une petite victoire. Elle avait touché un point un peu sensible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

**-Ça doit être bien d'avoir un petit chien à son service.**

**-C'est moi que tu compares à un petit chien, puta ? Ferme ta gueule !**

Elle se tut. Elle essayait de contenir son rire en pensant à cette scène grotesque : Vaas marchant à quatre pattes derrière Hoyt avec la langue pendant en dehors de la bouche. Parfois, elle se faisait peur à penser des trucs comme ça dans sa tête. Elle refoula son hilarité et le trajet continua avec le même silence de plomb qu'au début. Vaas fumait toujours. L'épaisse fumée blanche remplissait le véhicule. Emilie commençait à tousser. Elle capta l'attention de Vaas qui tourna la tête vers elle en souriant légèrement.

**-Tes petits poumons sont fragiles, Querida ?** Ricana-t-il.

**-Je déteste la fumée.** Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. **Et puis tu te drogue en conduisant, tu vas nous tuer.**

**-Relax, c'est juste de l'herbe, ça fait que dalle.**

Sa réponse la fit doucement rire. Il prenait tellement de drogue que ça ne lui faisait aucun effet ? Putain de camé !

Vaas termina son joint et ouvrit les fenêtres pour laisser la fumée sortir. Le vent s'engouffrait dans le véhicule et faisait virevolter les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Vaas continuait de conduire en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers son décolleté plongeant ou vers ses cuisses qui se dévoilaient quand la robe était secouée par le vent.

**-Te gêne pas surtout.** Dit-elle ironiquement.

**-Non, non, t'inquiète pas, je ne me gêne pas. **Répondit-il tout aussi ironiquement.

Aucun d'eux ne parla plus de tout le voyage. Emilie regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre en ne pensant à rien. Elle sentait le regard insistant de Vaas sur elle, mais elle ne disait rien. En fait, elle s'y était un peu habituée.

* * *

**Je m'excuse si ce chapitre semble s'arrêter un peu brutalement, j'étais obligée de le couper sinon il allait être beaucoup trop long. Merci de votre attention, mettez une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez… Bye bye !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou tout le monde ! Le chapitre 5 est là, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 5

Après trente minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Emilie, ils arrivèrent à destination. Vaas la conduisit à travers la zone qui grouillait d'activité. Jusque-là, Emilie n'avait pas résisté, elle avait suivi le pirate sans broncher. Mais à présent qu'elle était ici, elle se rendait compte de l'enjeu de sa situation. Elle allait être vendue ! A un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas, évidement ! Elle allait sûrement servir d'esclave sexuel à des gros pervers dégueulasses ! Non, non il n'en était pas question ! Elle s'arrêta net en cours de route. Vaas la regarda en soupirant.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Tu me fais chier, avance ou je te colle une balle dans le crâne !** Il sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture.

**-Non.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Non ! J'irai pas là-bas !**

**-Oh si, tu vas y aller !** Cria-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux et posant son arme sur sa tempe.

Son visage se crispa sous la douleur. Il la tira pour la faire avancer. Elle ne pouvait pas résister. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un petit groupe de quatre personnes. Trois hommes habillés en costume noir qui avaient l'air de gardes du corps et un gros habillé d'une chemise Hawaiienne et d'un bermuda beige qui fumait un énorme cigare. Voyant arriver le pirate, le gros lança en levant le bras :

**-Hey, Vaas, salut comment tu vas ?**

Ce dernier rangea son pistolet et lâcha les cheveux d'Emilie pour prendre son bras. Il répondit à son interlocuteur :

**-Hermano, ça pourrait pas aller mieux !**

**-Je vois que tu m'as ramené ma marchandise, et je vois aussi que tu m'as pas menti sur la qualité !** Plaisanta-t-il.

Cet homme répugnait Emilie. C'était exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui : le gros lard vicieux et blindé de thunes qui se croyait tout permis. Quelle merde ! Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, et vite ! Elle élaborait un plan dans sa tête : elle doit résister, elle doit montrer qu'elle n'est pas une gentille fille docile, elle doit être la plus emmerdante possible. Il ne voudrait pas d'une fille qui lui cause des problèmes, pas vrai ? Et ensuite ? Elle aviserait…

Le gros s'approcha. Il se posta devant elle en souriant.

**-Salut, toi.** Dit-il.

_**-Ferme ta gueule, enfoiré !**_ Cria-t-elle.

Vaas la secoua pour lui dire de se calmer. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'intention. Elle fixait l'inconnue avec un regard haineux. Il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande en ajoutant des commentaires qui exaspéraient Emilie :

**-Ouais, pas mal…**

Il prenait son menton et tournait sa tête pour vérifier l'état de son visage.

**-Pas trop abîmée…**

Il scrutait chaque parcelle avec ses gros yeux, il lui ouvrit la bouche pour voir ses dents. Elle saisit tout de suite l'occasion : elle avança un peu sa tête et ferma violement sa mâchoire, mordant les doigts de l'homme. Il se recula en grognant.

**-Mais c'est qu'elle mord, en plus, la petite chienne. **Commenta-t-il.

Vaas essaya de la frapper mais elle réussit à se libérer de son emprise. Tout de suite, deux des gardes du corps l'immobilisèrent.

_**-Lâchez-moi, fils de pute !**_ Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces mais elle n'arrivait à rien.

**-Excuse-la, elle est un peu à cran, mais après quelques coups, elle fermera sa gueule**. Vaas essayait de rassurer son client.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais comment m'y prendre.** Il s'approcha encore d'Emilie et fit glisser sa grosse main le long de son cou fin et vers sa poitrine. **Je sais me faire respecter.** Ricana-t-il.

Elle faillit vomir en sentant sa main sur sa peau. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger les bras, mais elle avait ses jambes (au moins une). Elle réussit à lui mettre un coup de pied dans le genou. Il se recula sous le coup de la douleur. Emilie était assez fière d'elle. Mais les représailles ne se firent pas attendre bien longtemps. Vaas abattit son poing dans la mâchoire de la jeune femme qui l'assomma un peu.

**-T'essaye de me faire foirer ma vente, puta ?! Ferme ta gueule !**

Oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'elle espérait. Mais avant que Vaas eu le temps de la frapper encore une fois, l'homme le stoppa.

**-Arrête, c'est pas la peine. Je te la prends, j'aime bien quand elles me résistent. **Dit-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Merde ! Il fallait qu'elle tombe sur un maso en plus ! Emilie ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle vit un des gardes du corps donner une valise noire à Vaas pendant que les deux qui la tenaient l'emmenaient vers le gros qui lança à Vaas :

**-Quatre millions, comme convenu.**

Vaas acquiesça en prenant la valise. Les quatre autres hommes commencèrent à partir en emmenant Emilie qui essayait toujours de se débattre. Vaas avait posé la valise sur une caisse en bois et l'avait ouverte pour voir son contenu. Tout y était, quatre millions de dollars. Mais avant ils ne s'éloignent trop, Vaas les retint.

**-Hermano ?**

L'acheteur se retourna et marcha vers Vaas en demandant :

**-Un problème, Vaas ?**

Quand il fut assez prêt, le pirate sortit son pistolet et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Aussitôt, les trois gardes du corps essayèrent de riposter mais Vaas les élimina en un rien de temps. Les quatre hommes gisaient à terre dans une mare de sang. Emilie avait un air horrifié. Vaas remis son arme à sa ceinture, comme si de rien n'était en ajoutant :

**-Quel connard.**

Il alla jusqu'à Emilie qui tremblait de peur. Il la prit par le bras et la ramena jusqu'à la voiture avec laquelle ils étaient venus. Il la fit monter et prit le volant pour retourner au camp.

Une fois arriver là-bas, il la ramena jusqu'à la cage qu'elle occupait il y a encore quelques jours. Sur le chemin, Emilie osa enfin parler :

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Pourquoi quoi ?** Dit-il sèchement.

**-Pourquoi tu les as tués ?** Demandait-elle un peu effrayée.

**-C'étaient des faux.** Dit-il simplement.

**-Des faux billets ?**

**-Ouais, il a essayé de se foutre de ma gueule. Et moi, j'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule.**

**-Alors, maintenant tu vas me vendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?** Elle appréhendait la réponse.

**-Non, tu restes avec moi Querida, tu es à moi. **Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Emilie ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être rassurée de ne pas être vendue ou si elle devait avoir peur à l'idée de rester avec Vaas. Elle s'arrêta de marcher comme si ça l'aiderait à penser. Il essaya de la faire bouger mais elle restait immobile. Il laissa échapper un long soupire d'agacement avant de se retourner pour faire face à la jeune fille. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il descella de la peur, de la tristesse et de la haine dans son visage pourtant si joli. Soudain, dans un élan inconsidéré, il entoura ce visage de ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Emilie. Cette dernière était choquée, elle essayait de reculer mais il la tenait fermement. Il essaya de passer sa langue dans la bouche d'Emilie mais elle serrait les dents de toutes ses forces pour l'en empêcher. Elle réussit finalement à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il s'éloigna brusquement et essuya le sang qui commençait à couler avec le dos de sa main. Emilie le fixait avec un regard haineux en crachant par terre. Vaas se mit à sourire avec son petit air mesquin.

Il la conduisit enfin jusqu'à sa cage où il délia ses mains avant de la jeter à l'intérieur. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, ce qui fit rire pirate. Mais le choc provoqua une violente douleur dans la jambe d'Emilie. Une tâche de sang commença à apparaitre sur le pansement entourant sa cuisse. Il referma la porte et partit sans dire mots. Emilie regardait autour d'elle. Il y avait d'autres cages près de la sienne, et d'autres otages. Dans l'une d'elle se trouvaient trois jeunes filles endormies, dans une autre étaient deux hommes ainsi qu'une femme, tous assez âgés. Et dans une autre encore, deux hommes. Au moment où Emilie les regarda, l'un deux lui dit ironiquement :

**-On se fait chier ici, ils pourraient au moins nous mettre la télé.**

Sa plaisanterie fit sourire Emilie. Il arrivait à avoir de l'humour même dans une telle situation, il devait être sacrément optimiste.

**-Moi, c'est Dennis.** Se présenta-t-il.

**-Emilie.** Répondit-elle poliment.

Dennis était un homme noir âgé d'une quarantaine d'année environ et parlait avec un fort accent. Il avait l'air très sympathique et joyeux. Il ne semblait pas inquiété par sa situation.

**-Il n'y en a plus pour très longtemps à attendre, ma petite, ne t'inquiète pas**. Lui dit-il.

Emilie ne compris pas. « Plus pour très longtemps à attendre » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Emilie ne chercha pas de réponse à cette question. Elle avait déjà eu sa dose d'émotions pour la journée, elle était crevée. La nuit tombait lentement sur l'île, le soleil se couchait, laissant une douce lumière orange recouvrir l'atmosphère. Emilie s'autorisa à sombrer dans un profond sommeil bercé par la douleur et les cauchemars.

* * *

**-Emilie, réveille-toi, il faut partir.**

Emilie était encore un peu endormie mais elle pouvait l'entendre l'appeler. Elle reconnue la voix de Dennis. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Il était à côté d'elle, il lui secouait légèrement l'épaule pour la réveiller. Au bout de quelques instants, il l'aida à se mettre debout et à sortir de la cage.

**-Tu es blessée ?** Demanda-t-il en montrant sa cuisse.

**-Rien de grave, mais j'ai du mal à marcher.** Affirma-t-elle.

**-Je vais t'aider.** Répondit-Dennis en passant le bras d'Emilie par-dessus son épaule pour la soutenir.

Elle accepta son aide. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir terriblement, mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les coups de feux, les cris, le sang. Elle était en plein milieux d'une bataille sanglante.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** S'affola-t-elle.

**-Nous vous aidons à vous échapper.** Lui répondit-il en la faisant sortir du camp.

**-Nous ?**

**-Notre peuple, les Rakyat. **

Rakyat ? Ça ne disait rien à Emilie, mais ils lui apportaient leur aide, alors elle l'acceptait. Il fallait courir, s'échapper le plus vite possible. Mais soudain, Emilie arrêta Dennis :

**-Attends, il faut aussi emmener mes…** Elle se stoppa.

**-Tes quoi ? Désolé, Emilie, mais on n'a pas le temps.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant.

**-Mes s-sœurs…** Elle commençait à sangloter.

**-Sais-tu où elles sont ?** Demanda-t-il en voyant sa détresse.

**-Mortes.** Elle pleurait.

Dennis ne sut pas quoi lui dire. Il voyait les larmes couler sur ses joues, son visage se remplir de tristesse.

**-C'est pas le moment de flancher, Emilie. Je suis désolé pour elles et pour toi. Mais il faut que tu sois forte, il faut qu'on se sorte de là.** L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle acquiesça en séchant ses larmes.

**-Tu as raison, excuse-moi.**

Elle se consola rapidement et repris le chemin, aidée par Dennis. Tout allait si vite autour d'eux, des gens criaient, agonisaient, mourraient. Emilie n'avait jamais vu une telle tuerie. Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle voyait tous ces corps gisant au sol dans leur propre sang. Elle voyait tous ces hommes se battre et s'entretuer comme des animaux. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain. Les incendies faisaient rage. Le chaos régnait. Emilie avait devant elle une véritable vision de l'enfer.

Quand ils sortirent du camp, d'autres otages fuyaient avec eux, ils suivaient les quelques hommes (probablement des Rakyats) qui les guidaient à travers la jungle. L'obscurité de la nuit, les cris d'animaux et le vent glacial dans les feuilles la rendaient terrifiante. Emilie ne savait pas où ils allaient, mais elle faisait confiance à Dennis. Après une ou deux heures de marche, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village. Il était composé de plusieurs cabanes. Il y avait un feu de camp autour duquel étaient assises plusieurs personnes, sûrement des habitants. Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient tendues entre les cabanes, ce qui donnait un air festif au lieu. Dès que le petit groupe apparu, les habitants prirent en charge les anciens otages. Ils donnèrent à manger aux affamés, soignèrent les éventuels blessés et leur offrirent un toit sous lequel dormir. Ils étaient complètements étrangers mais les habitants du village n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à leur venir en aide. Leur solidarité, leur hospitalité, leur gentillesse émouvaient Emilie. Elle se sentait en sécurité ici, loin de ces pirates assoiffés de sang. Elle avait presque l'impression de ne plus être sur la même île.

Emilie fut installée dans une des cabanes. On lui changea ses pansements, on lui donna à manger et à boire et des vêtements neufs. Elle se reposa un petit moment. Dennis était à ses côtés, il la rassurait et s'occupait d'elle. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle lui posait plein de questions.

**-Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

**-Nous sommes à Amanaki, notre village, tu es en sécurité ici.**

**-Et tous ces gens sont des… « Rakyat » ?**

**-Oui.**

**-Pourquoi vous libérez les otages de Vaas ?**

**-Notre peuple vit sur cette île depuis des siècles. Ces pirates se sont installés ici et ont commencé à s'en prendre à nous. Ils veulent nous exterminer mais nous résistons et nous nous défendons pour garder notre île. La vente d'esclaves représente une grande partie de leur « business », si nous leurs enlevons leurs otages, ils perdent une grande partie de leur bénéfices. **

**-Tu es né ici, toi ?**

**-Non, je suis né en Amérique**_**. **_**Mais je n'étais pas à ma place là-bas, j'étais un étranger. Citra m'a sauvé, et ici, j'ai enfin trouvé une maison, une famille.**

**-Qui est Citra ?**

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et il répondit :

**-Elle est le soleil qui éclaire cette île, elle est le vent qui bruisse dans les feuilles de la jungle, elle est les vagues qui s'échouent sur la plage de sable blanc. Elle est la seule personne qui compte vraiment à nos yeux, elle est le chef de notre peuple, la **déesse guerrière**.**

Emilie était impressionnée par la description qu'il venait de donner. Le peuple l'adorait, il la vénérait. Elle se demanda même si il parlait d'une vraie personne ou d'une entité légendaire.

**-Le soleil va bientôt se lever, tu devrais te reposer en attendant.** Dit-il à Emilie avant de partir.

**-Merci.** Dit-elle juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Elle s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle était enfin libre. Avec l'aide des Rakyat, elle pourrait s'échapper de cette île de dingues et rentrer chez elle. Elle sourit en pensant à ses parents. Elle se revoyait avec eux, profitant d'un long dimanche en famille. Eux et ses sœurs. Elle fut soudain prise d'un profond chagrin. Qu'allait-elle dire à ses parents quand elle les verrait ? Papa, maman, deux de vos filles ont été tuées, dont une par moi-même !? Non, même si elle rentrait, sa vie ne serait jamais plus la même. A cette pensée, elle se mit à pleurer. Elle pleura pendant des heures. Elle s'arrêta car elle n'avait même plus de larmes. Elle tomba alors de fatigue et s'endormit sans penser à rien.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine, bisous !**

**Badi-otaku \(^o^)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde, je suis de retour avec le chapitre 6, merci à tous pour les follow et les favorites, c'est vraiment cool. Sinon, j'ai remarqué que vous ne laissiez plus (ou plus trop) de review, donc j'espère quand même que mon histoire vous plaît toujours. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 6

**-Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! MEEEERRDE !** Criait-il en marchant à travers le camp.

**-Vaas, calme-toi!** Un autre pirate, Juan, essayait de le raisonner. Il le suivait dans sa marche frénétique.

Vaas s'arrêta soudain et se retourna vers son subordonné.

**-Comment tu veux que j'me calme, hermano ?!** Il se détourna un peu de lui pour s'adresser à tous les pirates du camp. **Je travaille avec des putains de larves qui sont même pas foutues de surveiller des mecs en cage, bordel !**

Le lendemain de l'assaut, les pirates se réorganisaient pour se remettre de la bataille. Les blessés étaient soignés, les incendies étaient éteints, les cadavres étaient débarrassés. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de pertes humaines pour les pirates, mais beaucoup des bâtiments étaient endommagés. Sans parler des otages, ils avaient presque tous étaient libérés. Vaas était à bout de nerfs. Il se tenait debout devant le pirate, une main sur la hanche, l'autre qui pinçait l'arrête de son nez, les yeux fermés, il essayait de respirer calmement.

**-Tu devrais aller voir Agnès pour ta blessure.** Dit Juan en montrant le bras en sang de Vaas.

Ce dernier regarda son bras. Ce n'était pas une coupure très profonde mais assez pour qu'il faille s'en occuper. Vaas, qui c'était un peu calmé, osa reposer une dernière question au pirate :

**-Et… ma Querida… est-ce qu'elle est ici ?** Il avait un ton assez hésitant et nerveux, il était prêt à péter un plomb de nouveau si la réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

**-Euh… Elle, s'est enfuie avec les autres…** Dit finalement Juan.

Vaas resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps de se retourner et de crier.

**-MEEEEEERRRRRRRDE !**

Il respira profondément et se calma une nouvelle fois. Il continua ensuite sa route vers la cabane qui leur servait d'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il ouvrit la porte et entra. Agnes était assise à une table en train d'écrire sur un cahier. Quand elle l'entendit entrer, elle se retourna pour le voir et lui dit de s'assoir sur la chaise qui était à côté d'elle. Il s'exécuta, il s'approcha et s'assit lourdement sur la chaise.

**-Montre-moi ton bras.** Ordonna-t-elle.

Il posa son bras sur la table. Elle se pencha pour l'examiner.

**-Ça va, c'est pas très profond, je vais juste désinfecter et ça devrait se refermer tout seul. **

Elle se leva et alla chercher dans un placard une bouteille d'alcool, du coton et des bandages. Elle posa le tout sur la table avant de prendre un linge et de se rendre jusqu'à un lavabo où elle l'imbiba d'eau. Elle vint se rassoir en face de Vaas. Elle nettoya ce qui restait de sang séché sur sa peau et désinfecta la blessure avec l'alcool. Vaas la regardait faire en silence. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

**-Ils me l'on prise.**

Agnes ne leva pas le nez de son travail mais elle fut intriguée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

**-Qui ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Ces enfoirés m'ont pris ma Querida.** Il avait une mine boudeuse, comme un enfant à qui on aurait volé son goûter.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle sourit juste un peu en entendant ça. Vaas avait l'air de s'être attaché à Emilie. Elle finit ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se leva. Mais avant qu'elle puisse s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par la taille et colla sa tête sur son ventre. Il resserra son étreinte en disant, en suppliant presque :

**-Reste avec moi.**

Elle sourit encore et de sa main, caressa ses cheveux comme pour le rassurer. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours devant Agnes. Il pleurait, comme si elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se montrer dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle avait l'habitude. Il défit son étreinte et s'adossa à la chaise. Agnes essuya une de ses larmes avec son pousse et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il leva la tête pour la regarder, elle lui sourit.

**-Je suis là.**

* * *

Les jours passaient. Emilie récupérait rapidement de ses blessures, sa cuisse était presque totalement guérie. Elle se plaisait dans le village et s'intégrait peu à peu à la communauté. Tous les soirs, ils chantaient, dansaient et buvaient autour d'un feu de camp. Mais malgré tout ça, Emilie ressentait une sorte de manque. Oui, il lui manquait cruellement quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Emilie était assise sur la plage, face à la mer. Elle fixait l'horizon en réfléchissant. Il lui manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un. Elle pensa à ses sœurs, oui elles lui manquaient mais ce n'était pas ça. Ses parents, aussi, mais ce n'étaient pas eux non plus. Elle soupira et ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Presque inconsciemment, elle toucha ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts. Elle repensa à ce moment, à lui. Vaas avait essayé de l'embrasser, sa bouche avait le goût d'alcool et de tabac, sa salive se répandait sur ses lèvres closes et ses mains sales pressaient sa chair comme un étau. Elle avait été dégoûtée sur le moment. Mais, en y repensant… Elle avait l'impression d'avoir adoré. La chaleur, la proximité, la douceur. Elle le revoyait devant elle, arborant ce petit sourire en coin. Elle ressentit une soudaine nostalgie. Ses sourires, ses paroles, sa démarche, est-ce c'était… **lui,** qui lui manquait ? Non. Non, non, non, définitivement non ! Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement comme pour s'enlever cette pensée. Ça devait être le soleil qui lui tapait sur la tête, ou peut-être la fatigue, elle divaguait totalement. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

_**-Tu deviens folle ma pauvre.**_ Se dit-elle à voix haute.

**-Tu te parles à toi-même maintenant ? **

Elle sursauta en entendant une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement. Dennis. Tout va bien, ce n'était que lui. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant de se retourner face à la mer.

**-C'est toi, tu m'as fait peur. **

Il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. Il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle.

**-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il en observant la mer bleue qui reflétait les magnifiques rayons du soleil.

**-Oui.** Répondit-elle tout doucement.

**-Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…** Dit-il, un peu hésitant.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Eh bien, je sais que tu as une famille, une maison qui t'attendent en Europe. Mais…** Il hésitait. **Reste ici. **Fini-t-il par dire.

Elle lui lança un regard un peu surpris et confus à la fois.

**-Reste ici, avec nous, rejoints les Rakyat et bats toi à nos côtés.** Reprit-il d'un ton encourageant.

**-Dennis, écoute…** Emilie essayait de ne pas être trop directe, elle voyait une sorte d'espoir dans ses yeux et elle ne voulait pas le blesser. **Je n'ai pas… envie de me battre, je ne partage pas les convictions des Rakyat…**

**-Mais tu es une femme forte et fière, tu ne le sais pas mais le tatouage te le montrera.** En disant ça, il prit son avant-bras gauche et la regarda dans les yeux. _**Citra**_** te le montrera.**

Emilie n'aima pas ce contact soudain et se libéra brusquement de son emprise. Le ton commença à monter.

**-Je… je ne sais même pas qui est cette **_**Citra**_**, tu m'en parles tous les jours mais je ne l'ai jamais vue ! Et pourquoi je me battrais avec vous de toute façon ? Mon seul but est de quitter cette île et rentrer chez moi !**

**-Avec nous tu pourras prendre ta revanche sur Vaas, c'est lui qui a tué tes sœurs, pas vrai ? **

Dennis insistait encore. Elle commença à être énervée, elle se leva.

**-Non, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas ! Merci infiniment pour votre aide et tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je m'en vais, je quitte cette île de tarés et je vais retrouver ma famille là où elle m'attend !**

Elle se retourna et commença à partir.

**-Tu ne partiras jamais de cette île, tu ne rentreras jamais chez toi…** Dit-il d'un ton monotone. Elle s'arrêta en l'entendant. Son cœur sauta un battement mais elle se remit en marche aussitôt.

Emilie était énervée. Elle retourna dans la cabane où elle vivait. Elle commença à rassembler quelques affaires. Elle avait décidé de partir. Elle se dépêchait pour ne pas perdre de temps et ne pas être retenue, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir, Dennis entra et la vit.

**-Que fais-tu ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Ça se voit pas ? J'me casse.** Répondit-elle sèchement.

Dennis essaya de la raisonner :

**-Et où iras-tu ? Dans la jungle, tu ne tiendras pas une journée. Et si les animaux ne te tuent pas, Vaas te trouvera !**

**-J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai pas envie de rester ici.** Disait-elle en continuant son activité.

**-Ecoute, j'ai étais un peu direct avec toi tout à l'heure, je m'en excuse. Mais réfléchi, Citra a besoin de personnes comme toi, tu es une guerrière, Emilie.** Disait-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle se retourna face à lui et lui lança un regard noir.

**-Vous êtes flippants. Vos histoires de guerriers, de tatouage ou je sais pas quoi ! **Elle se calma un peu et poursuivit. **Je préfère m'en aller, Dennis.** Il ne répondit plus rien. Il la regarda seulement partir. Elle s'éloigna du village et pénétra dans la jungle noircie par la nuit.

Elle marcha un long moment avant de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Elle s'allongea à terre et se recroquevilla. La jungle était terrifiante. Elle ne voyait rien, elle entendait juste le murmure des feuilles, les cris d'animaux et elle sentait l'humidité de la terre gelant sa peau. Elle avait froid, oui, mais elle avait surtout peur. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues glacées, elle voulait appeler à l'aide. Un seul nom lui vint à l'esprit.

**-Vaas.**

* * *

Ce matin, Vaas se leva à l'aube. Il ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment, il était… préoccupé. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine que l'attaque des Rakyat avait eue lieu, ils avaient emmené beaucoup de ses otages, mais surtout, ils l'avaient emmenée, **elle**_._ Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, comme si on lui avait pris un morceau de sa vie. En fait, si, il avait déjà ressenti ça. Mais c'était avant que sa sœur le trahisse. Depuis ce jour, il n'avait plus jamais fait confiance à personne, il ne s'était plus jamais attaché à personne, il n'avait plus jamais aimé personne, à part lui-même. Oui, depuis ce jour-là, il détestait ce sentiment.

Vaas déambulait dans les allées du camp presque vide. Il était comme perdu, pourquoi ressentait-il ça ? Il y avait comme un lien qui le retenait à elle, un lien impossible à défaire. Il en était malade, non pas parce qu'il était loin d'elle, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas de ce lien, de ce sentiment d'attachement qui le privait de sa liberté, il le niait et le rejetait. Non, non, il ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait que lui-même ! En fait, il avait peur.

Au bout d'un moment, Vaas en eu marre de réfléchir, de penser à tout ça. Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans la jungle pour se changer les idées. Il s'assura d'avoir ses pistolets et son couteau à sa ceinture et partit. Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'île, la température était encore basse et la rosée du matin perlait sur les feuilles vertes. Il adorait ça, pour rien au monde il ne quitterait cette île, l'île où il était né, **son** île.

Emilie avait passé une nuit horrible dans la jungle. Elle n'avait presque pas dormi, elle était épuisée. Elle tentait encore de dormir quand elle entendit un grognement d'animal. Elle ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal. La frayeur s'empara d'elle quand elle vit un tigre, tourner autour d'elle en grognant. Elle tenta de s'éloigner de la bête mais celle-ci se rapprocha brusquement. Emilie était terrorisée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle essayait de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques pour ne pas énerver l'animal. Elle était piégée, elle était sa proie, elle allait être bouffée par cette bête. Elle réussit tout de même à se mettre debout, mais aussitôt, l'animal se jeta sur elle en rugissant. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos. La bête donnait des coups de pattes, de crocs. Emilie luttait de toutes ses forces pour se défendre. Elle était écrasée sous le poids de l'animal. Elle tenta d'attraper le couteau qu'elle avait pris avec elle avant de partir mais elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Sa situation était désespérée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle criait, elle se débattait mais le fauve était bien plus puissant qu'elle. Elle songea à abandonner quand-

BANG ! BANG !

L'animal tomba lourdement à terre, deux trous sanglants dans la tête. Emilie reprit son souffle et remis ses idées en place. Quand elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle se tourna pour regarder derrière elle. Vaas. Il se tenait là, un pistolet à la main et un sourire au visage. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle ne faisait que le regarder avec un air surpris. Il s'avança vers elle en silence et se baissa pour rapprocher leurs visages. Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, il caressa sa joue ensanglantée en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Emilie.

**-Je t'ai retrouvé.**

Elle ne disait rien, elle se laissait faire. A vrai dire, elle était comme perdue. Elle regardait son sourire, un sourire doux, pas comme elle avait l'habitude de les voir. Un sourire plein d'espoir et de gentillesse. Soudain, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle commençait à l'aimer un petit peu. A ce moment-là, elle voyait un tout autre Vaas. Peut-être que ce qu'Agnes lui avait dit était vrai ? Elle fut encore sortie de ses pensées quand elle sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle mit un petit moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il… l'embrassait. Elle se laissa faire encore une fois. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé, doux, chaud et sensuel. Elle adorait ce goût qu'elle détestait, elle adorait cette proximité qui la dégoûtait. Elle adorait tout, elle voulut que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Mais ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant qu'il n'abatte violement son poing sur son visage. Le coup la fit vaciller sur le côté. Elle se tenait la joue comme pour stopper la douleur. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'incompréhension et la surprise. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander quoi que ce soit, il la prit par le bras avec sa grosse main en serrant assez fort pour lui laisser des bleus.

**-P'tite pute.** Cracha-t-il.

Il la mit debout et la traîna jusqu'au camp. Elle ne résista pas, encore choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passé.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, à la prochaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, pour ce chapitre, je dois dire qu'il est un petit peu violent, mais rien de très grave. Sinon, merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 7

De retour au camp, Vaas emmena Emilie dans sa case, toujours en la trainant par le bras. Il entra et la fit s'assoir sur le lit. Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa son menton reposer sur ses mains. Il la regarda un bon moment, il l'observait, la fixait avec un regard insistant. Emilie était complètement perdue, elle ne bougeait pas, elle n'osait pas. Son regard commençait à être embarrassant. Elle gigota un peu comme pour faire disparaître cette gêne. Vaas finit enfin par briser le silence.

**-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton relativement calme.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'incompréhension et ne répondit pas.

**-Réponds, puta!** Il commença à s'énerver.

**-Faire quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle en voyant que rester silencieuse n'était pas une bonne option.

**-Te fous pas de ma gueule !**

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et la balança violement sur le côté. Emilie eut un petit sursaut de peur et de surprise. Il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle, lui pris les bras pour l'immobiliser et fixa son regard ignorant. Elle commença à avoir un peu peur mais elle resta forte.

**-Pourquoi tu me fais ressentir ça, hein !? Pourquoi t'es pas comme les putains d'autres, hein !? Pourquoi j'arrive pas à te tuer, ou même à te laisser partir !?** Elle ne répondait pas, il la secoua violement.** REPONDS-MOI !**

Elle avait un peu peur, mais elle était surtout en colère. Son comportement la mettait hors d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'était enfuie, c'est vrai. Mais là, il lui reprochait quelque chose qui n'était pas sa faute ! Mais c'est quoi son problème !? Elle se leva et s'agita pour se libérer de son emprise. Elle parvint à dégager un bras et, aussitôt, lui assena une énorme claque sur la joue. Il s'éloigna un petit peu en posant la main sur sa joue devenue rouge. Il n'en revenait pas, elle avait osé ! Il lui lança un regard noir.

Merde…

Et lui rendit aussitôt son coup. Sa puissance était bien supérieure à celle de la jeune fille, elle tomba à terre sous le choc. Il en profita et se jeta sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté pour l'immobiliser. Il la prit par le cou et commença à serrer en la secouant.

**-Tu t'prends pour qui, tarada, tu veux me manquer de respect !? Mais ce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est qu'on ne me manque pas de respect, à moi ! **

En criant ces mots, il sortit son couteau et l'approcha du visage d'Emilie. Il la tenait toujours par le cou, elle essayait de se défendre mais c'était inutile. Comme d'habitude, il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle regardait, d'un air horrifié, la lame qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de son œil gauche. Mais elle n'abandonna pas, elle posa son regard sur un pistolet accroché à la ceinture de Vaas. Sans réfléchir, elle s'en empara et porta le canon sur le front du pirate. Ce dernier relâcha son emprise et éloigna la lame. Elle croyait que la torture était terminée, mais au lieu de s'éloigner, Vaas se mit à rire à gorge déployée en voyant la jeune fille, prête à le tuer. Emilie fut encore plus énervée par sa réaction.

**-Ha ha ha… Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ça, perra, hein ?** Lui demanda-t-il en se moquant d'elle.

**-TE TUER !** Répondit-elle.

Son sourire disparut soudain, pour laisser place à un regard haineux. Il attrapa le canon de l'arme et le presse plus fort contre son front.

**-Alors fais-le, putain, vas-y !** Lui disait-il. Elle ne bougeait pas. **FAIS-LE !** Criait-il.

Emilie ferma les yeux et crispa son visage. Elle se prépara à appuyer sur la détente mais elle se stoppa. Elle lâcha l'arme, Vaas la récupéra et se leva. En se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, Emilie souffla et laissa sa tête tomber sur le sol. Elle n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Vaas riait en rangeant le pistolet. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers la jeune fille et la regarda. Elle était toujours au sol, elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il se moque d'elle, qu'il la frappe, qu'il l'insulte, qu'il la tue. Mais rien ne vint, il se contentait de la regarder. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit enfin à bouger. Il prit la main d'Emilie pour la mettre debout et la fit se rassoir sur le lit. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, mais elle avait laissé passer sa chance, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, alors elle se résigna à accepter son sort. Elle restait assise, la tête baissée et les mains sur les cuisses. Elle vit alors la cicatrice sur sa cuisse gauche, elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle n'était pas très belle, c'est une cicatrice après tout, mais Emilie l'aimait bien, bizarrement. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir Vaas, tourné dos à elle, cherchant quelque chose dans son armoire. Sans grande surprise, Emilie remarqua que le placard était aux trois quarts rempli d'armes à feu en tous genres, d'armes blanches, de munitions, d'explosifs, de cordes et de chaines. Oui, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant pour un type comme Vaas.

**-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, maintenant ?** Demanda-t-elle d'un ton las, sans une once d'inquiétude.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se retourna et marcha vers Emilie. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait dans sa main. Et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il prit son bras gauche et l'attacha aux barreaux de la tête de lit avec des menottes.

_**-Qu'est-ce que-**_ Emilie fut surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle restait silencieuse tandis qu'il lui disait à l'oreille :

**-Comment ça tu ne t'enfuiras plus, Querida, tu vas rester avec moi bien sagement, has comprendido ?**

Hein ? Emilie était de plus en plus perdue. Un moment il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, un autre il voulait qu'elle reste avec lui. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Quand il se retourna pour sortir de la pièce, elle se sentit obligée de demander :

**-Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Tu as dit que-**

**-J'AI DIT, que je n'y arrivais pas, OK ?! Je t'ai dit que ne pouvais pas te tuer, ni même te laisser partir !**

**-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?!**

Il se tourna face à elle avec ce sourire machiavélique qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant.

**-Tu vois, tu me fais vraiment chier en ce moment. Alors, je vais te rendre la pareille, tu vas **souffrir**… TU VAS SOUFFRIR AUTANT QUE, MOI, JE SOUFFRE !**

Il sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Emilie resta là pendant des heures, attachée aux barreaux de fer. Elle attendait. Quoi ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle attendait. Elle était seule avec elle-même, seule avec ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Elle avait presque perdu toutes notions du temps. Son seul repère était la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre. Elle essayait de remettre des idées en place. Elle tentait même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de ce taré de Vaas. Mais c'était impossible. Il était… comment dire… bizarre ? Lunatique, orgueilleux, imprévisible, extrêmement susceptible… Il était dangereux. Il était accro à la drogue et au sang, il était violent et sans pitié. Bref, tout pour plaire ! Mais le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'Emilie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être… attirée par ça. La personne même de Vaas représentait un danger, et elle le savait. Mais, ce qui effrayerait n'importe qui, l'attirait, la charmait. Emilie n'arrivait pas à comprendre Vaas. Mais comment elle le pourrait si elle n'était même pas capable de se comprendre elle-même ! Quand il n'était pas avec elle, elle pensait à lui, elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle, elle avait besoin de lui. Mais dès qu'il était avec elle, elle avait peur de lui, elle voulait le tuer, elle voulait le faire disparaître. Bref, elle était totalement paumée.

A force, elle en eut marre de se torturer l'esprit, elle arrêta de penser à tout ça. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit venait de tomber. Elle souffla longuement, elle se faisait horriblement chier. Elle commença à regarder la pièce. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais elle pouvait distinguer quelques objets. Dans le coin en face du lit se trouvait une télé avec une pile de DVD à côté. Sur la table de nuit, une petite lampe, elle l'alluma pour y voir plus clair. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de chevet, une boîte de cigarettes, un couteau et une… figurine de vahiné ? Emilie la prit dans sa main, elle avait la tête de Vaas. Elle la secoua un peu pour la faire bouger et laissa échapper un petit rire.

_**-Trop bizarre.**_

Elle la reposa ensuite dans le tiroir et le referma. Elle soupira encore et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, la position était un peu inconfortable étant donné qu'elle avait un bras attaché au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle s'en contentait. Elle ferma les yeux, elle n'entendait presque pas les bruit de l'extérieur, elle sentait les draps caresser sa peau, elle sentait l'odeur de Vaas. La transpiration, le tabac, l'alcool, elle aurait pu être dégoûtée, mais elle adorait cette odeur, **son **odeur. Elle sourit et prit l'oreiller et le serra contre elle. Mais elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa peau. Il y avait quelque chose sous l'oreiller, elle mit la main sur l'objet et le ramena vers elle. Un pistolet. Parfait, Emilie pourrait se défendre s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Mais quand même, ce type était pas un peu parano ? Il avait un flingue planqué sous son oreiller ! Bon, peu importe… Emilie remit l'objet à sa place et referma les yeux pour plonger dans un sommeil léger.

Plus tard, Emilie fut réveillée par de la musique. A l'extérieur, elle pouvait voir de la lumière violette, rose, bleue et pouvait entendre des rires. Ils étaient en train de faire la fête. Elle sourit brièvement et se rallongea pour tenter de se rendormir. Mais elle fut de nouveau dérangée par un bruit. La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit violement. Elle se redressa alors brusquement, surprise. Dans la pénombre, elle distingua la silhouette de Vaas. Il se tenait debout, immobile, les yeux rivés sur Emilie. Elle essaya de voir un peu mieux, elle le trouvait étrange, pas comme d'habitude. Quand il s'approcha d'un pas décidé, son instinct lui dit de reculer, sauf qu'elle se heurta vite au mur qui était dans son dos. Il s'arrêta, encore dans l'ombre, elle pouvait seulement voir des yeux jaunes la fixer avec insistance et des dents blanches lui adresser un sourire terrifiant. Elle frissonna de peur. Enfin, il fit un pas de plus. Son visage fut éclairé par un rayon de lumière violette. Emilie n'était même pas capable de décrire l'expression qu'elle voyait sur son visage. Mais elle la mettait mal à l'aise, elle l'angoissait. Il continuait à s'approcher lentement, comme pour faire durer la torture. Elle le regardait de haut en bas, quelque chose n'allait pas, devant elle ne se trouvait pas Vaas, mais une bête assoiffée de sang. Ou d'autre chose, pensa-t-elle en remarquant une bosse dans son pantalon. Là, elle commença à vraiment flipper. Elle voyait sa poitrine monter et descendre à chaque respiration, elle sentait son souffle chaud s'échapper de son corps à chaque expiration. Elle sentait son propre battement de cœur prendre le rythme des bruits de pas de la bête. Elle regarda à nouveaux ses yeux. Ses pupilles était dilatées, on ne distinguait presque plus l'iris, ça lui donnait l'air d'un démon.

**-V-Vaas ?** Elle essaya de le faire revenir, faire revenir le Vaas qu'elle connaissait, en vain.

**-J'ai envie de baiser. **Grogna-t-il.

Son sang se glaça, elle avala sa salive pour essayer de faire disparaître le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Elle tremblait. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait, il voulait… son corps. Emilie n'osait même pas y penser. Elle n'était pas prête du tout ! Mais il s'approchait de plus et il finit par se trouver en face d'elle, à seulement quelques centimètres. Emilie était complètement recroquevillée, son bras droit entourait ses jambes pour les serrer fort contre sa poitrine comme pour se cacher. Oui, elle voulait se cacher de lui. Mais il en décida autrement, il prit son bras et le tira pour l'enlever de ses jambes. Il avait trop de force, même plus de force que ce matin, quand ils s'étaient battus. Emilie ne pouvait rien faire à part gesticuler et crier. Il la prit par les chevilles et la tira pour la ramener presque au bord du lit. Emilie essaya tout de même de se redresser pour s'éloigner mais il se jeta sur elle en grognant. Il la plaqua sur le lit et lui donna un coup de poing au visage pour la calmer et se mit à lui arracher sa chemise. Emilie luttait de toutes ses forces pour se défendre. Elle était écrasée sous son poids. Elle se souvint alors. Le pistolet. Elle réussit à mettre la main sous l'oreiller et à attraper l'arme. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le faire, lui tirer dessus, mais sa situation était désespérée. Elle serra fermement l'arme dans sa main et posa le canon sur la tempe de l'homme, non, la bête qui se trouvait sur elle. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, mais il resta dans sa position, bien décidé à poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Après quelques secondes, il continua à s'en prendre à ses vêtements. Emilie n'avait pas d'autres options, elle pressa la détente.

Click.

Seulement un petit bruit de fit entendre. Il était toujours là, vivant. Elle ne comprit qu'après quelques instants. Il n'était pas chargé. Vaas éclata de rire en voyant l'affolement d'Emilie. Il lui arracha alors l'arme des mains et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il commença alors à l'embrasser de force. Emilie essayait de le mordre, de le frapper mais rien n'y faisait. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il s'attaqua à son cou, il le baissait, le mordait, le léchait. Il utilisa une main pour défaire son pantalon. La ceinture, le bouton, la braguette. Emilie comptait chaque étape qui la rapprochait de son sort inévitable. Elle pleurait et criait tandis qu'il grognait et riait.

Elle avait perdu tout espoir. Mais soudain, elle vit deux mains se poser sur l'épaule et le torse du pirate. Il essaya de se défaire de cette emprise en grognant. Mais il fut tiré en arrière.

**-Vaas, arrête !** Disait une voix derrière lui.

Il n'était pas de cet avis, il essayait de se libérer. Emilie aperçut le visage de la personne derrière lui, Agnes. Elle était là. Emilie reprit un peu d'espoir. Agnes réussit finalement à mettre Vaas debout. Elle le tourna face à elle et entoura son visage de ses mains fines. Il résistait encore.

**-Vaas, regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi !** Elle l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.

Emilie regardait la scène. Vaas se calmait petit à petit, mais on pouvait toujours voir cette envie sur son visage. Il prit violement Agnes par la taille et la colla à lui avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Agnes essayait de lui résister en le poussant.

**-Vaas, non, viens on va voir les filles, tu en as besoin.** Essayait-elle de lui dire.

**-Non, je veux pas elles.** Quand il disait ça, Emilie avait l'impression d'entendre un enfant faire un caprice.

Il continuait de l'embrasser. Agnes comprit qu'il était inutile de résister, elle savait quoi faire quand il était dans cet état. Elle n'en avait pas très envie, mais elle était obligée, de toute façon, elle avait l'habitude. Elle commença à se laisser faire, mais elle tourna la tête vers Emilie qui regardait toujours, elle ne comprenait pas trop. Agnes regarda à nouveau vers Vaas pour lui parler.

**-Vaas, attends, pas ici…** Elle tenta alors de l'amener avec elle à l'extérieur de la pièce, mais il ne bougea pas.

Elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Emilie, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ça. Elle n'arriverait pas à le trainer jusque dehors. Mais elle pouvait peut-être l'emmener jusque dans la salle de bain. Elle s'éloigna un peu de lui et lui prit la main. Ils allèrent à la porte et entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce. La porte se referma violement sous les yeux toujours choqués d'Emilie. Elle renifla en essuyant ses larmes. Elle posa les yeux sur sa chemise déchirée. Elle avait échappé au pire, mais maintenant, c'était Agnes qui subissait son sort. La culpabilité la saisit. Malgré tout, elle lutta contre ce sentiment. Si elle commençait à se sentir coupable pour tout, elle ne survivrait pas, elle le mit de côté et essaya de l'oublier. Elle resta comme ça, à écouter malgré elle les bruits qu'ils faisaient dans l'autre pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent au petit matin.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review si vous avez aimé ou si, au contraire, vous avez une critique à faire. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors, avant de commencer, j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre. Mais bon, avec la reprise des cours, les devoirs et tous ces trucs, j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire et j'avais aussi un peu la flemme à vrai dire. Mais bref, il est là, enfin, juste pour vous ! Merci infiniment de votre patience.**

**Au dernier chapitre, on m'a aussi fait une remarque sur mon orthographe. Le fait est que j'essaie de faire attention, mais parfois, ce sont juste des fautes de frappe que je ne vois pas forcément à la relecture. J'ose tout de même espérer qu'elles ne dérangent pas trop dans votre lecture.**

**Donc, ce chapitre est un peu plus centré sur le personnage d'Agnes (vers la fin en tous cas). J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 8

_Je flottais dans le vide. J'étais plongée dans un noir complet. Je n'entendais aucun bruit. Je ne sentais rien. L'air était dense et lourd. Je tentais d'accélérer ma respiration pour ne pas m'étouffer. Et puis, très vite, je heurtai brusquement le sol -tout du moins ce qu'il me semblait être le sol. Je réussis à me remettre sur pied et fis un pas en avant. Soudain, tout devint blanc. Le noir terrifiant fit place à un blanc immaculé. L'air devint frais et léger. La lumière trop éclatante me fit fermer les yeux un moment. Puis je les ouvris, et constatai que quelque chose venait d'apparaître devant moi. Je fis un tour sur moi-même pour inspecter mon environnement. Je reconnaissais cette odeur de roses, ces gazouillis d'oiseaux. Je reconnaissais cet endroit, c'était chez moi. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Que c'est bon de rentrer. _

_Je faisais face à la grande maison où j'habitais avec ma famille. Je la regardais, je la contemplais. Ça m'avait tellement manqué. Puis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette. La personne sortit, suivie d'une autre, puis une autre, et encore une autre. Je les reconnus immédiatement, ma famille. Ma chère famille, elle m'attendait sous le porche, en me souriant._

_Je m'approchai en courant, criant leur nom à pleins poumons. Je fus très vite arrivée devant eux. Mais là, mon sourire se fana. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent devant cette vision d'horreur. Ils ne me souriaient plus, comment auraient-ils pu, ils n'avaient pas de visage ! Ils restaient plantés là, on aurait dit des monstres, pourtant ils avaient tout d'êtres humains, sauf ça. Je commençai à pleurer. Je ne comprenais pas, tout mon bonheur et mon soulagement s'étaient envolés, d'un coup. Je tombai à genoux, mis ma tête dans mes mains, et commençai à sangloter bruyamment. Après quelques minutes, j'entendis une voix derrière moi._

_**-Shhhh… ¿Porque lloras, Querida ?**__ Disait-il d'une voix calme et douce. _

_*Pourquoi tu pleures, Querida ?*_

_Je me retournai pour faire face à Vaas. Il me souriait, ses yeux étaient pleins de douceur. __Il me tendait la main._

_**-Vén conmigo, no te haré ningún daño.**__Continuait-il avec le même ton. _

_*Viens avec moi, je ne te ferai aucun mal.*_

_Je séchai mes larmes et me relevai. Je le regardais attentivement, en effet, il avait l'air de ne me vouloir aucun mal. Il me rassurait, même. Après quelques secondes, je décidai de prendre sa main. Nos peaux se touchèrent, la sienne était chaude, brûlante, c'était agréable. _

_Mais quand le contact fut établi, tout disparut autour de nous, tout redevint de ce noir effroyable. Je sentais toujours sa main autour de la mienne, mais je ne le voyais plus. En fait, je ne voyais que ses yeux verts, luisant dans l'obscurité et son sourire brillant d'un éclat monstrueux._

_**-Bienvenido al País de las Maravillas…**_

_*Bienvenue au Pays des Merveilles…*_

Emilie se réveilla brusquement. Elle se redressa et tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle respirait rapidement et fort. Elle était encore troublée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle aurait voulu se lever mais elle était toujours attachée au lit. Elle réussit finalement à se calmer et reprendre son souffle. Elle aperçut alors quelqu'un, en train de chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire à l'autre bout de la chambre. Emilie reconnut la silhouette fine d'Agnes. Cette dernière se retourna en entendant Emilie bouger. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle en lui parlant :

**-Tu es réveillée. Ça va ?**

Emilie se souvint des évènements de la veille. Un relent de tristesse, d'angoisse et de culpabilité remonta le long de sa gorge. Une boule se forma dans son ventre. Elle déglutit pour essayer de la faire disparaître.

**-O-oui.** Répondit doucement Emilie.

**-Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.** Ria Agnes en agitant une petite clé entre ses doigts.

**-Ah, super…** Souffla Emilie en esquissant un léger sourire.

La petite clé était celle qui ouvrait les menottes avec lesquelles Emilie était attachée au lit. Ça ne se voyait pas trop, mais elle était soulagée et reconnaissante. Elle allait enfin pouvoir bouger normalement ! Agnes déverrouilla les menottes et Emilie libéra son poignet qui commençait sérieusement à la faire souffrir. Elle le frotta doucement avec son autre main pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure. Enfin libre !

Elle se leva tout de suite du lit pour marcher. Elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir cette sensation. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était vraiment pas le genre de fille à rester inactive aussi longtemps. Alors là, elle était aux anges. Son sourire s'éclaira un peu plus quand elle commença à marcher dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta pour étirer ses muscles. En levant les bras, elle se souvint que sa chemise était déchirée.

**-Ah, oui, j'avais oublié ce détail…** Dit-elle, alors que son sourire ternissait.

**-Ouais, il te faut quelque chose pour t'habiller. **Confirma Agnes. **Je peux peut-être te prêter un de mes t-shirt, mais je crois qu'il ne t'irait pas.**

Elle réfléchit une seconde avant d'avancer jusqu'à l'armoire. Elle prit un vêtement au hasard, de toute façon ils se ressemblaient tous, et le tendit à Emilie. Cette dernière hésita, regardant Agnes d'un air surpris.

**-Je peux pas porter ça, Vaas va me tuer si il me voit avec un de ses débardeurs. **Protesta Emilie. **Et puis… j'ai pas envie… c'est bizarre… **Continua-t-elle, gênée.

**-Bah, je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix…** Dit-elle d'un ton compatissant.

Emilie soupira mais prit finalement le vêtement. Elle laissa glisser sa chemise en lambeau le long de ses bras fins. Elle déplia et enfila le débardeur rouge. L'odeur de Vaas envahit ses narines, cette odeur l'écœurait à présent. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau emprisonnée par ses bras bestiaux, elle voulait arracher le vêtement, pour ne plus sentir la rugosité du tissu et ne plus voir ce rouge horrible toucher sa peau. Un simple vêtement lui rappelait à quel point elle était faible, ici, dans cet enfer irréel, où elle comptait les minutes qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Son visage s'assombrissait, ses yeux s'éteignaient, ses traits s'estompaient et son esprit s'embrumait de tous ces souvenirs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle sentit ses jambes faiblir sous son poids, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit pour ne pas tomber. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues rosées. Elle repensait à tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces souffrances qu'elle avait enduré en si peu de temps, qui lui paraissait pourtant une éternité. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était efforcée de résister, de survivre durant tout ce temps, mais elle atteignait ses limites. Elle fondit en larmes.

Agnes se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Emilie et la serra de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer qu'elle était là, avec elle, qu'elle la soutenait et qu'elle ne la laisserait pas tomber.

**-J-j'en p-peux plu-us…** Sanglotait-elle.** J'ai t-telle-ment p-peur, t-telle-ment mal… Je p-eux plus le sup-porter.**

**-Non, je t'en supplie, ne dit pas ça, tu dois tenir. Tu es forte, ne laisse pas tout ça te briser. Ne le laisser pas te briser.**

Les pleurs d'Emilie s'adoucirent un peu, elle continua :

**-Je ne le comprends pas ! Il est tellement…** Elle ne trouva pas de mot. **Je n'y comprends rien ! Je veux dire, il change d'humeur et d'avis tout le temps. Un moment il veut te tuer, juste après il te dit qu'il ne peut pas le faire. Il veut se débarrasser de toi puis il veut te garder. Il te veut du bien mais il veut te faire souffrir !**

**-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire.** L'explosion de colère d'Emilie la faisait sourire légèrement. **En fait…** Elle soupira. **Il a peur.** Avoua-t-elle.

**-Mais de quoi ?** Emilie demanda avec frustration.

**-Il a peur de ce qu'il ressent. Il a peur de se laisser aller à ses émotions. Il veut tout contrôler, mais ce sentiment-là, il n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Ça le rend fou et ça l'effraye.** Expliquait-elle.

**-Mais quel sentiment ?!**

Agnes regarda Emilie dans les yeux en lui souriant doucement.

**-L'amour.**

Emilie se figea. Comment Vaas, cet homme, ce monstre, pouvait ressentir de l'amour ? Et pourquoi pour elle, en plus ?! Non, non, non, c'est impossible ! Ce monstre ne peut pas éprouver de l'amour pour une personne, autre que lui-même ! Cela dit, ça expliquerait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. C'était plus clair dans son esprit, à présent. Après tout, Agnes avait peut-être raison…

Emilie reprit alors une expression à peu près normale et commença à imaginer que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était vrai. Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle commença à rougir légèrement.

En fait, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La surprise, la colère, le déni, l'embarras, la joie… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Malgré tout, elle s'efforça de reprendre son calme, elle mit tous ces sentiments de côté pour se concentrer sur un but : comprendre.

**-Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses si bien ? **Demanda-t-elle.

**-C'est justement ça, je le connais.**

**-Tu le connais… depuis longtemps ?**

**-Euh, voyons voir…** Elle réfléchit pendant une seconde. **A peu près neuf ans. **Affirma-t-elle.

**-Tant que ça !** S'étonna Emilie.

**-Oui, la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, j'avais huit ans. Mais, je ne l'avais plus revu depuis longtemps avant qu'il ne prenne le contrôle de l'île nord, et qu'il se passe ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Silence.

**-Il t'a fait vivre des choses horribles, à toi aussi.** Dit-Emilie. **Et il continue à te faire du mal, tout le temps. Tu es là depuis des années, et on dirait que rien ne t'affecte.** Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. **Alors que moi, ça fait même pas deux mois, et j'en peux déjà plus.** Elle tourna sa tête en direction de son amie avant de continuer**. Comment tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rester forte malgré tout ce qui arrive ?!**

Agnes réfléchi encore un petit moment. Elle soupira et répondit simplement :

**-L'espoir, je suppose.**

**-Hein ?** Emilie ne compris pas.

**-L'espoir qu'il redevienne, un jour, comme il était. Quand je le vois, je me dis que ce n'est pas le Vaas que je connais. Je vois un homme déchiré, détruit et perdu. **

Agnes tourna la tête pour regarder en face d'elle. Fixant un point inexistant, elle continua :

**-Avant, c'était lui qui prenait soin de moi, maintenant, c'est mon tour de prendre soin de lui.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?** L'explication d'Agnes avait éveillé la curiosité d'Emilie.

**-C'est une longue histoire.** Agnes sourit en repensant à ce souvenir.

**-Eh bien raconte.** Insista Emilie.

**-Quand j'étais petite, je vivais avec mon père sur cette île. On habitait dans une belle maison sur une colline. Une fois par semaine, il descendait jusqu'au village Rakyat le plus proche pour faire quelques courses et apporter ses services de médecin aux habitants. Un jour, quand j'avais environ huit ans, il m'a emmenée avec lui pour que, selon lui, je me fasse des amis. Une fois arrivés, il m'a laissé seule. J'ai décidé d'aller voir des enfants de mon âge qui jouaient dehors, pour essayer de me sociabiliser. Mais j'avais à peine approché qu'ils me rejetaient déjà, me disant que je n'étais pas des leurs, que je n'avais rien à faire ici… **

**-Quelle bande de p'tits con…** Le commentaire d'Emilie fit rire Agnes.

**-Ouais… Du coup, je suis allée chercher mon père pour rentrer à la maison, je ne voulais pas rester là-bas. Mais je ne connaissais pas le village, et je ne le trouvais nulle part. Alors, je me suis retrouvée à pleurer dans un coin, toute seule. Ce qu'ils m'avaient dit m'avait énormément blessé. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un est venu vers moi. Il s'est accroupi et a posé sa main sur mon épaule et m'a dit : « Eh ben, il faut pas pleurer comme ça, niña, sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer, moi aussi. » J'ai levé la tête pour le voir. Il devait avoir à peine la vingtaine, et la première chose qui m'a frappé chez lui, c'était ses yeux. Il s'est assis à côté de moi et m'a regardé en souriant. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, et lui ai rendu son sourire. « Voilà, tu es beaucoup plus jolie comme ça ! », m'a-t-il dit. **

Emilie sourit en entendant cette histoire.

**-Il m'a dit son nom, je lui ai dit le mien. Et on est resté comme ça, à parler, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Puis je suis rentrée chez moi, avec mon père et je me suis endormie en pensant à mon nouvel ami. J'avais rencontré Vaas.**

**-Wow.** Emilie était presque émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. En effet, Vaas avait l'air d'une toute autre personne.

**-Les deux ou trois années qui ont suivi, j'accompagnais tout le temps mon père. On y allait toutes les semaines, puis plusieurs fois par semaine, puis presque tous les jours. Vaas et moi, on parlait pendant des heures, on riait et on jouait tous les deux. Je l'admirais tellement, il était devenu une sorte de modèle pour moi.** Agnes racontait ça avec une voix pleine de nostalgie. Elle essuya une larme avant de conclure. **C'était la belle époque !**

**-Ouais…** Confirma Emilie.

**-Bon !** Dit Agnes comme pour clore le sujet avant de se lever et de commencer à partir. Mais Emilie l'arrêta :

**-Attends, tu t'en vas ? Non, reste avec moi s'il te plait.**

**-J'en ai pas pour longtemps, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, tu dois mourir de faim.**

Emilie acquiesça avant de soupirer :

**-OK.**

**-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?**

Cette question fut comme un déclic pour Emilie, elle leva rapidement la tête et demanda tout aussi vite :

**-Des feuilles blanches et un crayon.** Se rendant compte qu'elle venait presque de lui donner un ordre, Emilie baissa la tête de nouveau, honteuse.

**-Wow, quel enthousiasme !** Plaisanta Agnes avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers la porte. **Je crois que je peux te trouver ça, en attendant, ne bouges pas d'ici.** Finit-elle.

**-Et… Vaas… est-ce que…** Emilie bafouillait, mais Agnes comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire.

**-Il est partit pour la journée, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.** Elle lui sourit gentiment.

Emilie acquiesça une nouvelle fois et laissa la jeune fille partir.

Une fois sortie, Agnes commença à marcher en direction de sa cabane, en pressant le pas. Mais, au croisement d'un bâtiment, tapi dans l'ombre, quelqu'un l'arrêta. Il lui prit l'avant-bras pour la stopper, elle eut soudain peur et commença à se débattre. Mais très vite, elle reconnut son visage.

**-Juan ? T'es dingue, tu m'as fait peur !** Lui reprocha-t-elle.

**-Où t'étais ? Je t'ai attendu hier soir.** Il la regardait dans les yeux, un air inquiet.

**-J'étais…** Elle hésitait à dire la vérité. **Avec Vaas.** Avoua-t-elle finalement en soufflant.

**-Agnes…** Soupira-t-il comme un reproche.

Juan la regarda plus attentivement, ses yeux étaient rouges et assombris par des cernes monstrueux, elle avait des bleus sur les bras et le visage.

**-Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas que tu-** Continua-t-il avant d'être coupé.

**-Je n'avais pas le choix, Juan, il voulait s'en prendre à Emilie.** Essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

**-Eh ben tu aurais dû le laisser faire ! Regarde dans quel état tu es !** Il lui montra son bras couvert de bleus et de griffures.

Elle se défit brusquement de son emprise et ramena ses bras vers son buste comme pour les cacher.

**-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant pour cette fille ? Tu te mets en danger pour elle alors que tu ne la connais même pas ! De toute façon, c'est qu'un otage comme un autre et elle finira par se faire tuer, comme les autres !** Cria-t-il.

**-Merci, mais je suis une grande fille, je peux faire ce que bon me semble, et tu n'as rien à redire ! Et si tu es jaloux de ce type, tu peux aller te faire foutre !** Répondit-elle en criant plus fort.

Ses paroles le choquèrent un peu. Ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux pendant un petit moment. Puis il souffla et prit Agnes dans ses bras. Elle avait la tête pressée contre son torse.

**-Lâche-moi…** Bredouilla-elle d'un ton qui disait tout le contraire.

**-Je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec lui, mais ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est qu'il te fasse du mal, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir.** Chuchotait-il avant de déposer un petit baiser sur son front et de continuer.** Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime.** Ajouta-t-elle.

Il brisa leur étreinte pour laisser Agnes reprendre son chemin avant de retourner à ses propres occupations. Il la regarda partir, elle avait beau lui dire qu'elle allait bien, il s'inquiétait toujours pour elle. Il l'aimait tellement.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de la petite histoire d'Agnes, et tout ça ! A la prochaine !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 9 ! Malheureusement, il est un peu court et pas très riche en rebondissements car c'est un chapitre de transition, en quelques sortes. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 9

Emilie était concentrée. Assise à la table qui se trouvait contre un mur de la chambre, elle promenait doucement le crayon qu'elle avait dans la main sur la feuille de papier blanc. Elle soignait chaque trait, son mouvement était précis et sûr. Dessiner, elle adorait ça. Ça l'apaisait, la calmait, l'occupait. Mais à ce moment-là, c'était plus une nécessité qu'une envie, elle devait le faire.

Elle était dans son élément, sereine, elle en avait presque oublié tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait presque oublié l'enfer dans lequel elle brûlait. Dehors, il faisait nuit noire, elle avait passé toute la journée comme ça, comme immergée dans un rêve.

Mais elle fut soudain ramenée à la réalité quand quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Emilie sursauta et se retourna rapidement pour voir qui venait d'entrer. Evidemment, c'était Vaas. Elle se dépêcha alors de rassembler les feuilles sur lesquelles elle travaillait et tenta de les cacher derrière son dos. Vaas marcha jusqu'à son lit, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence d'Emilie. Celle-ci continuait de le regarder, immobile sur la chaise, une lueur de peur et de nervosité dans son regard. Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit, provoquant un petit grincement qui fit frissonner la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille. Il frotta son visage avec ses mains comme pour atténuer la fatigue et resta un petit moment la tête baissée mais, remarquant enfin Emilie, il la releva pour rencontrer son regard apeuré. Il sourit légèrement et se remit sur pied avant de s'approcher lentement de la jeune fille.

Emilie sentait son cœur accélérer la cadence. Il n'avait pas la même expression sur le visage, mais elle avait l'impression de revivre l'horreur de la veille. Il s'approchait, pas à pas, tandis qu'elle essayait de reculer, mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Il arriva finalement en face d'elle, il avança son visage vers le sien. Toujours ce même souffle, cette même chaleur, ce même mal être. Emilie était tétanisée. Il bougea un bras et, si rapidement qu'elle eut à peine le temps de s'en rendre compte, il prit ce qu'elle cachait derrière son dos. Elle tenta de reprendre les feuilles, mais Vaas avait déjà reculé et commençait à les regarder, un air surpris.

**-Wow, je dois dire que c'est plutôt réussi. **Dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. **Tu dessines bien. **Continua-t-il.

Emilie baissa la tête et resta silencieuse.

**-Je viens de te faire un compliment !** Insista-t-il. **Tu pourrais me remercier…**

**-M-merci.** Répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

**-Tiens.** Dit-il en lui redonnant les feuilles.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons d'avoir peur, c'était seulement des dessins. Mais Emilie ne savait pas comment Vaas pouvait réagir. Après tout, elle était une prisonnière, elle n'était pas sensée se divertir, non ? Emilie était un peu surprise qu'il ne se passe rien de plus, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il les garde, les déchire, ne serait-ce que pour l'embêter. Mais non, rien de plus. Emilie tendit alors le bras lentement pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Mais, au moment où elle posa les doigts dessus, il les reprit violemment. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et commença à regarder de plus près les visages qui apparaissaient sur le papier.

**-Attends une seconde…** Commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. **Je les reconnais.** Il leva la tête vers Emilie. **Tus dos hermanas, no ?** Demanda-t-il en montrant deux feuilles.

*Tes deux sœurs, non ?*

Emilie avait peur. Il avait pris une expression un peu plus menaçante. Elle n'osait pas bouger. Mais elle respira un bon coup et acquiesça, pour ne pas le faire s'impatienter.

**-Par contre,** Commença-t-il une nouvelle fois en regardant deux autres feuilles. **Eux, je les connais pas… Quien son, **Querida** ?**

*Qui sont-ils ?*

La façon qu'il eut de parler et de rouler le R en utilisant ce surnom la fit frissonner. Elle baissa la tête et, triturant ses mains suintantes, dit d'une voix presque inaudible :

**-Me…a…en…**

**-Pardon ? **

Il fit un pas, le craquement des planches de bois sous sa chaussure la fit sursauter. Ses mains tremblaient maintenant, elle était terrifiée. Elle connaissait son tempérament excessif et imprévisible. En cet instant, il était relativement calme, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer piquer une crise soudainement et lui faire Dieu seul sait quelles choses horribles. Son calme la terrifiait.

**-Ce sont mes… parents.** Finit-elle par dire.

**-Aaaaah, je vois.** Répondit-il. **Et… est-ce que je pourrais savoir…** On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se retenir mais elle le sentait, il allait éclater de colère. **Pourquoi tu as décidé de dessiner toute ta petite famille ? Hein, réponds-moi, **Querida**…**

Son ton faussement gentil lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle avait du mal à articuler ses mots.

**-Pour… pour ne pas oublier…**

Il se pencha vers elle pour rapprocher de nouveau leurs visages et chuchota :

**-Oublier quoi, **Querida** ?**

Un psychopathe, voilà de quoi il avait l'air. Il torturait sa victime avec ses paroles, il prenait plaisirs à faire ça.

Elle osa lever la tête. Une larme roulait le long de sa joue, ses doigts tremblaient, ses muscles étaient tétanisés, ses dents grinçaient et claquaient.

**-Leurs visages…** Répondit-elle en geignant. **Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde j'oublie un peu plus leurs visages. **Expliquait-elle.

**-Et… tu ne veux pas les oublier, pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Emilie répondit en secouant la tête. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait l'avait troublée. En se réveillant, elle s'était d'abord demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu leurs visages, puis, en réfléchissant, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle les avait tout bonnement oubliés. Elle avait tenté de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs sur une feuille, et elle y était parvenue. Ils n'existaient, maintenant, plus que sur du papier. Et ce papier, si fragile et précieux, était dans les mains de ce monstre sadique.

**-Hmhm. **Il acquiesça. **Mais dis-moi, te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, hein ? Est-ce que tu t'en souviens ? **Il se redressa, prit une des quatre feuille et commença à la déchirer, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Emilie. **« Il faut que…** Il en prit une autre pour faire la même chose. **Tu les oublies…** Encore une autre. **Tu es ici, maintenant…** La dernière. **Avec moi ». **Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il la regardait fondre en larmes. Il riait. Elle fixait avec désespoir les petits bouts de papier étalés sur le sol. Elle pleurait.

Il restait planté devant elle, les bras croisés, à attendre. Elle finit par sécher ses larmes et relever la tête. Il rit une énième fois en voyant ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle réussit à reprendre une expression neutre. Encore une fois, elle en avait marre de pleurer à cause de lui. De toute façon, pleurer et supplier ne servait à rien.

Emilie commençait à se faire une raison, espérer était inutile, elle ne rentrerait jamais chez elle, elle ne reverrait jamais sa famille, elle les oublierait comme si ils n'avaient jamais existé, parce qu'elle était ici maintenant, avec lui.

**-C'est bon, tu as fini ?** Demanda Vaas d'un ton impatient.

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse, mais Emilie acquiesça machinalement. Il décroisa les bras avant de retirer son débardeur. Emilie resta immobile sur sa chaise en le fixant, un regard légèrement interrogatif. Il retira sa ceinture qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. Puis vint le tour de ses chaussures, il les balança dans un coin de la pièce. Enfin, il retira son pantalon qu'il laissa sur le sol pour se retrouver en boxer.

Emilie n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de lui pendant ce temps. Elle ne le regardait pas vraiment, cependant. Mais Vaas ne manqua pas de la remarquer. Il lui fit face et la regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

**-Tu vois quelque chose qui te plait, Querida ?**

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux et secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se réveiller avant de la baisser, gênée. Il laissa échapper un petit rire avant de défaire les draps de son lit et de s'y coucher. Il poussa un long grognement de contentement après avoir gesticulé dans tous les sens pour trouver une position confortable. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit.

Emilie restait plantée sur sa chaise, comme une idiote. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, est-ce qu'elle devait aller dormir elle aussi ? Vaas ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et les posa sur la jeune fille.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Viens te coucher, Querida.** Ordonna-t-il.

Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta. Elle hésita un tout petit instant avant de s'assoir sur le sol, au pied du lit. Elle commença à s'allonger mais elle croisa le regard surpris de Vaas. Il commença à rire.

**-Tu peux venir dans le lit, tu sais, je vais pas te manger !** Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle pensait que Vaas n'accepterait pas qu'elle dorme dans le même lit que lui. Elle avait pensé que sa place serait sur le sol. Mais comme il le proposait, comme il l'ordonnait plutôt, elle ne dirait pas non. Même si l'idée de dormir à côté d'un homme presque nu, de cet homme, ne la ravissait pas trop, elle préférait largement ça plutôt que le sol. Elle alla donc se coucher à son tour dans le lit. Elle garda sur elle tous ses vêtements, faut pas rêver non plus ! Tous ses vêtements y compris le débardeur rouge de Vaas.

La voir dans un de ses vêtements aurait pu le mettre en colère, mais là, ça lui plaisait bien. Quand elle fut allongée à ses côtés, il se rapprocha d'elle pour lui susurrer à l'oreille :

**-Le rouge te va à merveille, Querida.**

Elle rougit. Elle rougit !? Pourquoi rougissait-elle à un de ses compliments ? En sachant pertinemment ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, en plus ! Décidemment, plus rien ne marchait droit dans sa tête. Elle fut encore plus perturbée quand il commença à bouger. Elle évita de poser son regard sur lui, mais elle arrivait à sentir ce qu'il faisait. Il retirait un vêtement, son dernier vêtement ! Elle osa bégayer :

**-Que-qu'est-ce que tu-tu fais ?**

**-J'aime pas dormir habillé.** Répondit-il du tac-au tac.

Après avoir terminé son opération, il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois d'Emilie, plus près cette fois-ci. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille avec son bras musclé et enfouis sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses narines s'emplissaient de son doux parfum, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Emilie était comme gelée. Elle n'osait pas bouger, elle avait les bras le long du corps, les yeux grands ouverts et des joues écarlates. Oh seigneur ! Elle croyait mourir d'embarras. Elle aurait pu être dégoûtée, le repousser, mais non ! Elle était figée par la gêne. Elle sentait sa chaleur masculine l'envahir. Son odeur d'alcool et de tabac s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Sa peau rêche et brûlante l'effleurait brutalement. Elle était comme prise au piège.

Malgré tout, elle tenta de trouver le sommeil. Les légers ronflements de Vaas la berçaient doucement. Elle cala sa respiration sur la sienne, ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle vida son esprit de toutes pensées. Elle finit par s'endormir après quelques minutes. Son sommeil ne fut perturbé par aucun cauchemar, ni même un rêve, rien.

* * *

**Merci de votre attention, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ! Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard. J'ai envie d'écrire tout le temps, j'ai plein d'idées mais je n'ai pas le temps, c'est frustrant ! Mes profs me donnent des tonnes de devoirs, je les déteste !**

**Autrement, voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bla bla…**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 10

La douce lumière du soleil pénétrait par la fenêtre de la chambre. La fraîcheur de la matinée était encore douce et les oiseaux de la jungle chantaient déjà. Emilie était allongée sur le lit, sur le dos, elle contemplait le plafond fissuré. Elle était réveillée depuis un bon moment déjà, mais elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de réveiller Vaas. Il avait un bras autour de sa taille fine et son visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou élancé. Son souffle régulier et chaud glissait sur sa peau douce. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un visage calme et serein. Il avait l'air tellement tranquille, elle avait l'impression de voir un autre Vaas ! Le Vaas qu'Emilie connaissait la terrifiait, elle faisait tout pour rester loin de lui. Mais, à ce moment-là, en le voyant dormir aussi paisiblement, elle ferait tout pour rester près de lui. Elle avait presque envie de le câliner, de le caresser, de l'embrasser.

A force de le fixer, elle se rappela qu'il était totalement nu. Elle rougit et détourna son regard pour le ramener vers le plafond qui, décidément, semblait la fasciner. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit Vaas bouger un peu. Il poussa un léger grognement en se rapprochant un peu plus d'Emilie. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire. C'était étrange, elle voulait être près de lui, sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant, toutes ses souffrances et ses angoisses avaient disparues. Comme si elle lui avait tout pardonné. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la haine pour ce Vaas, seulement une attirance déjà immense et un amour encore infime.

Elle repensa alors aux paroles d'Agnes. « Une autre personne » avait-elle dit, peut-être était-ce vrai ? Et, en y réfléchissant bien, ce Vaas l'attirait, mais, d'une étrange manière, l'autre Vaas l'attirait encore plus. Elle se perdait encore dans ses sentiments. Quel bordel !

Elle essaya de se tourner pour éviter de le voir, sans y parvenir. Et même, Vaas resserra son emprise autour de sa taille pour la ramener encore plus près de lui. Là, elle aurait dû être encore plus gênée, mais au lieu de ça, elle sourit. Elle appréciait la proximité de leurs deux corps, la chaleur qu'ils partageaient et le contact de leur peau.

En le fixant longuement, elle finit par remarquer la gemme verte qu'il portait autour du cou. A bien y regarder, il la portait tout le temps, il ne la quittait jamais. Et pour preuve : elle était la seule chose qui l'habillait en ce moment-même. Emilie trouvait la pierre magnifique. Elle approcha ses doigts curieux pour la toucher. L'objet s'agita un peu avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Puis, comme incontrôlable, sa main passa de son cou à son visage. Elle caressa sa joue, puis son front, pour finir sur la partie rasée de son crâne. Et, dans un dernier geste qui lui semblait involontaire mais qui était pourtant bien voulu, elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front foncé pas le soleil. Il sourit dans son sommeil. Il laissa un sourire doux et paisible se dessiner sur ses lèvres, accompagné d'un petit soupire presque inaudible :

**-Victoria…**

Le visage d'Emilie, rougis par la gêne, prit une expression interrogative. Victoria ? Emilie n'avait jamais entendu ce nom. Ça devait être une de ses conquêtes, enfin… une des filles qu'il avait baisé, ce terme convenait mieux pour Vaas. Emilie décida de ne pas chercher plus loin, ce n'était pas très important. Mais tout de même, ça l'intriguait.

Elle resta encore une bonne demi-heure au lit, mais elle finit par trouver le temps long. Et la faim qui commençait à se faire sentir n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes à comment se lever sans réveiller Vaas. D'abord, elle se débarrassa de son bras qui la retenait, ensuite, elle se tourna doucement sur le côté et posa un pied à terre, puis l'autre, elle se redressa en enlevant le drap qui la couvrait. Pour finir, elle se leva du lit, lentement pour ne pas le faire grincer. Une fois debout, elle entendit Vaas bouger derrière elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il était toujours endormi mais il avait changé de position. Il était maintenant allongé sur le dos, les bras écartés et la tête entre deux oreillers. Emilie ricana en voyant sa position plutôt grotesque. Mais elle s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant que le drap ne couvrait plus rien de son corps. Elle tourna rapidement la tête et sentit le rouge lui monter au visage en un rien de temps.

Elle se précipita dans la pièce adjacente, comme pour le fuir. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo de la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage. Elle ouvrit le robinet, se pencha et s'aspergea d'eau. Elle attrapa ensuite une serviette qui traînait à côté et s'essuya le visage en se remettant droite. Quand elle baissa la serviette, son regard rencontra son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se regarda un petit moment, elle aimait bien se regarder dans le miroir. Pas pour s'admirer, mais pour être seule avec elle-même, en quelques sortes. Parfois, elle avait besoin de se voir dans le miroir et de penser, comme pour faire le point, remettre ses idées en place et réfléchir. C'est bizarre, hein ? Mais c'est comme si ça la rassurait et ça l'aidait à avancer.

Elle entendit alors de lourds bruits de pas venant de la chambre. Elle coupa court à son entretient avec elle-même et sortit de la salle de bain. Vaas avait remis son pantalon et ses chaussures, mais il était toujours torse-nu. Il était assis sur le canapé, en train d'allumer un joint, dès le matin !

Il leva la tête vers elle et soutint son regard quelques secondes. On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose, Emilie ne bougeait pas.

**-Bah, reste pas plantée là comme une conne.** Dit-il avec un ton méprisable.

Elle haussa les épaules et regarda autour d'elle.

**-Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire, sinon ?** Répliqua-t-elle.

**-Je sais pas, vas faire le lit par exemple.** Répondit-il en faisant un geste du menton vers le lit.

Elle s'exécuta. En approchant, elle remarqua les bouts de papier étalés au sol. Les dessins qu'elle avait faits le jour précédent. Elle s'arrêta brièvement pour les regarder. Elle aurait pu les ramasser, elle aurait pu se sentir triste, elle aurait pu commencer à pleurer. Mais non, rien ne vint, elle restait totalement neutre. Elle releva la tête et continua de marcher jusqu'au lit.

Une fois atteint, elle se pencha au-dessus et commença à remettre les draps en place. Vaas la regardait, enfin plus précisément, il regardait… son cul. D'où il était, il avait une parfaite vue de son derrière, il le fixait avec un regard lubrique et un sourire narquois sur le visage. Elle continuait son activité quand il se leva, posa le joint qu'il fumait dans le cendrier et fit quelques pas pour s'approcher d'elle.

Quand il fut derrière elle, son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il posa une main sur le postérieur de la jeune fille.

**-Joli p'tit cul…** Dit-il impudiquement.

Sentant son contact, elle se retourna brusquement et, sous la surprise, abattit sa main sur le visage du pirate.

Clack !

Il recula d'un pas en se frottant la joue. Emilie resta immobile, les yeux écarquillés, comme choquée. Il leva son regard vers elle, un regard noir et terrifiant. Merde ! Elle l'avait encore frappé sans réfléchir ! Elle attendait maintenant sa réaction, comme si c'était devenu normal.

Il agrippa ses poignets et les serra de toutes ses forces en grognant. Emilie gémit de douleur et versa une larme. Il soutenait son regard, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Elle le regardait avec des yeux priant pour la pitié. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Vaas desserre un petit peu sa prise. Il détendit son visage, son regard ne quittait pas les yeux pleins de larmes d'Emilie. Elle respirait fort à travers sa bouche entre-ouverte.

Soudain, il fit un mouvement que rien n'aurait pu prédire. Il prit sa main menue dans sa main droite puissante. Il l'amena doucement jusqu'à ses lèvres avant de déposer un petit baiser sur sa peau blanche. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux.

Emilie était complètement déboussolée. C'était tellement doux, agréable. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que ça venait de Vaas. Elle fixait son visage, ses pupilles se dilataient lentement, faisant disparaitre peu à peu son iris vert. Il sourit légèrement avant d'approcher son visage. Emilie sentit de nouveau se souffle qu'elle connaissait si bien. Il s'approchait, de plus en plus, jusqu'à atteindre son cou. Emilie restait figée, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit embrouillé par des sensations étranges.

Elle le sentait. Ses lèvres brûlantes effleuraient la peau fine de son cou, sa barbe la griffait et son souffle la faisait frémir. Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour faire apparaître ses dents blanches et mordilla son lobe d'oreille. Un frisson enflammé la parcourut de bas en haut pour se transformer en bourdonnement dans sa gorge et s'échapper de sa bouche entre-ouverte pour enfin mourir en un long gémissement.

Ses jambes ne la soutenaient presque plus, mais Vaas tenait toujours fermement ses mains. Il lui susurra alors à l'oreille :

**-T'aimes ça, hein, vilaine fille…**

Puis, sans prévenir, il s'éloigna et lâcha Emilie. Celle-ci s'assit lourdement sur le lit, incapable de tenir debout. Elle resta immobile pendant que Vaas se rasseyait sur le canapé et se remettait à fumer, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle était comme en état de choc. C'était quoi ça ?! Elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tout était arrivé si vite ! Est-ce qu'elle avait gémis !? Est-ce qu'elle avait aimé ça !? Elle porta sa main à son oreille pour toucher délicatement le lobe qu'il avait mordu. Elle devait l'admettre, elle avait adoré. C'était tellement soudain et imprévu, tellement bon et… excitant. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son corps traduisait tout son fil de pensées. Vaas regardait toutes ses réactions qui le faisaient rire. Semer le trouble dans son esprit, il adorait ça.

Après de longues minutes de silence. Il finit son joint, se leva, enfila un débardeur et sortit, laissant Emilie seule une fois de plus. Et une fois de plus, elle pensait à Vaas, à ses intentions, que voulait-il au juste ? Mais, elle n'aurait sûrement jamais la réponse à cette question.

Après un long moment, Vaas revint. Il entra dans la pièce, marcha rapidement vers Emilie et la prit par le bras pour la mettre debout et la faire sortir. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de protester, mais une fois à l'extérieur, elle demanda :

**-Où on va ?**

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

**-Tu verras.**

Il n'en dit pas plus.

Emilie se contenta alors d'obéir et de le suivre, comme si elle avait le choix ! Elle regardait ses alentours. Le soleil commençait à taper sévèrement, les hommes de Vaas tentaient de palier à la chaleur accablante en évitant tout déplacement inutile et en restant le plus possible dans les coins d'ombres qui se faisaient rares. Tout était silencieux, on entendait que les cliquetis des armes en train d'être nettoyées, les deux ou trois moteurs de voitures ronronnant et, au loin, les quelques cris poussés par des otages désespérés.

Emilie commençait à sentir sa peau brûler au soleil, elle avait l'impression que sa tête bouillonnait et ses cheveux épais devenaient moites à cause de la transpiration. Elle n'était pas la seule, Vaas souffrait aussi de la chaleur épouvantable, elle suivait du regard une goutte de sueur, naissant au creux de sa nuque, dévalant la pente de son cou musclé pour venir se mélanger au rouge de son vêtement.

Elle sortit de sa trance quand ils atteignirent un petit bâtiment fait de taule rouillée. Vaas ouvrit la porte qui grinça horriblement et entraîna Emilie à l'intérieur. La chaleur était encore pire ici, un vrai sauna. Cette pièce avait l'air d'avoir une fonction particulière, il y avait plusieurs ordinateurs, des batteries éparpillées un peu partout, des espèces de postes qui ressemblaient à des téléphones, des caisses en bois et des cartons.

Vaas lâcha Emilie pour aller vers le seul pirate qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

**-Dégage.** Il s'exécuta sans broncher.

Vaas alla ensuite vers un des postes téléphoniques, décrocha le combiné et fit signe à Emilie d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta elle aussi, il lui tendit l'objet qu'elle prit.

**-Tu composes le numéro ici, t'appuies là et tu attends. Dépêche-toi, t'as cinq minutes.** Dit-il d'un ton totalement neutre avant de s'éloigner un petit peu.

Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais elle se mit rapidement à faire le numéro de téléphone qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, toujours sous le regard de Vaas qui restait à quelques pas derrière elle, les bras croisés.

(A/N : Toutes les paroles qui vont être prononcées sont censées être en français et non en anglais, car Emilie est française, mais comme toute l'histoire est écrite en français, je les écrits en italique pour faire illusion...)

Emilie attendit que la personne au bout du fil réponde. Un, deux, trois sonneries, l'attente était interminable. Puis, une voix douce finit par demanda :

_**-Allo ?**_

Emilie ne put retenir les larmes qui montaient jusqu'à ses yeux. Elle demanda d'une voix cassée par les pleurs :

_**-M-ma-man ?**_

La personne reconnut tout de suite cette voix :

_**-Emilie ! Ma chérie, c'est toi ? **_Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle commença alors à accabler la jeune fille de questions._**Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ?! Pourquoi on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi !? Il est arrivé quelque chose !?**_

Emilie la stoppa :

_**-Maman, écoute moi, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps.**_Dit-elle en regardant Vaas par-dessus son épaule.

_**-Emilie, c'est toi ?**_ Une autre voix apparut. Emilie reconnut son père. Un flot de larmes s'empara d'elle.

_**-Papa… **_

_**-Dis-nous où tu es, on envoie des gens te chercher ! Tu vas rentrer à la maison, tout va bien se passer, ma chérie !**_ Disaient-ils.

_**-Maman, papa, écoutez-moi.**_ Emilie insistait. _**Je… je rentre pas à la maison… **_Finit-elle par dire d'une voix désespérée.

_**-Arrête, ne dis pas ça, on va tout faire pour…**_ Continuaient-ils.

_**-Non, vous ne pouvez rien faire…**_ Elle avait du mal à exprimer ses mots. _**Oubliez-moi.**_ Dit-elle alors que Vaas s'approcha et lui fit signe qu'il lui restait trente secondes.

_**-Et tes sœurs, où sont-elles ?**_

Emilie ne répondit pas, la culpabilité la saisie, Vaas prit le combiné qu'elle avait dans les mains. Juste avant qu'il l'éloigne de son visage, elle céda à sa culpabilité et dit :

_**-…Je les ai tuées.**_

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça serait troooop bien. Merci d'avoir lu est à la prochaine !**

**PS : Rien n'est encore sûr, mais je compte peut-être faire une one-shot sur Watch_Dogs, plus centrée sur le personnage de T-bone (un peu comme ce que j'ai fait avec Damien), si vous voulez que je parle de quelque chose en particulier dedans, vous pouvez m'en parler en PM.**

**Badi-otaku.**


	11. Chapter 11

**ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient des scènes TRES violentes qui peuvent peut-être choquer les plus sensibles, je tiens à prévenir !**

**Sinon, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 11

**-Non ! Non-non-non-non ! NON-aaaaah ! Aaaaaaaaaah ! **Il criait à la mort. On était en train de lui crever les yeux, il hurlait sa douleur insupportable.

Emilie était là, juste en face de lui, elle essayait de baisser la tête pour ne pas le voir, mais elle entendait toujours ses cris stridents. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à part souffrir avec cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Ses cris s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à des gémissements. Emilie leva la tête, Vaas se tenait devant sa victime, empêchant Emilie de poser les yeux sur le pauvre homme. Mais le pirate s'éloigna, et la jeune fille découvrit le spectacle macabre qu'était le visage de l'homme.

Il n'avait plus aucune forme, seulement des boursouflures rougeâtres. Ses orbites ensanglantées laissaient paraitre deux trous noirs béants. Sa bouche et sa mâchoire ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'elles devraient être. Une de ses oreilles coupée laissait une traînée de sang dévaler son cou bleui par les hématomes.

Emilie faillit vomir en le voyant. Elle baissa rapidement la tête. C'était trop pour elle, comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ?! Elle pleurait. Vaas s'approcha d'elle, lentement, ses mains dégoulinaient de sang frais, son sourire diabolique ornait son visage, un démon.

Il se posta devant la jeune fille. Il tendit sa main luisante de liquide écarlate et la posa sur sa joue. Il lui fit lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux, comme toujours, pleins de tristesse, de colère, de haine et de peur. Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce, salissant la blancheur de sa peau avec ce rouge immonde. Elle tremblait, ses dents claquaient.

**-Tu vois,** commença-t-il avec un ton horriblement doux, **moi aussi je suis un artiste…**

**-Ar-te, s'- te p-ait, a-r-te…** Ses paroles étaient cassées par les pleurs.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Répète !** Il haussa le ton, elle sursauta et se remis à parler.

**-S'il-te plait, ar-rête, je ne peux pas… supporter plus…** Suppliait-elle.

Il la lâcha violemment et lui mit une gifle qui la fit vaciller.

**-ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA ! **Lui cria-t-il au visage. **ARRÊTE DE ME REGARDER COMME SI J'ETAIS UN FOU, UN SADIQUE, UN MEURTRIER !** Continuait-il en revenant vers l'homme mourant.

Il prit un couteau de sa ceinture, elle ferma les yeux. Qu'allait-il encore lui faire ?

**-REGARDE-MOI !**

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Vaas, pointant le couteau vers la bouche grande ouverte de sa victime. Il avait l'air mort, il ne réagissait presque plus, mais quand le pirate commença à enfoncer la lame dans son palet, il se mit à crier. Des cris déformés par le sang qui stagnait dans sa gorge, les transformant en grommellements horribles. La lame s'enfonçait, centimètre après centimètre, le sang giclait, l'homme convulsait.

S'en fut trop pour Emilie, elle vomit le peu de nourriture qu'elle avait dans le ventre. L'acide lui brûlait la gorge, son estomac se contractait encore et encore, jusqu'à se vider totalement. Ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité.

Rapidement, l'homme arrêta de bouger. Il ne faisait plus aucun mouvement, plus aucun bruit. Il était mort. Vaas retira avec force la lame de la bouche de la victime. Sa tête tomba en avant, elle pendait mollement sur ses épaules, le sang coulait encore de sa bouche à peine ouverte. Emilie le regardait, horrifiée. L'image était insupportable, mais elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du corps sans vie, et cette image se gravait petit à petit dans sa mémoire.

Quand Vaas se mit à marcher vers elle, elle ramena brusquement son regard vers lui et trembla de plus belle. Elle essayait de libérer ses mains attachées à la chaise sans y parvenir. Vaas s'approchait lentement, il avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille et un sourire diabolique sur le visage. Quand il fut assez près, il attrapa le cou d'Emilie violemment, lui arrachant un petit cri aigu. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant qu'Emilie ne soupire d'une voix tremblante :

**-Sale monstre…**

Il resserra son emprise autour de son cou en serrant les dents. Il avait toujours le couteau sanglant dans la main. Emilie savait qu'avec un seul geste de sa part, elle mourrait. Voilà où elle en était, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et tout ça pour un mauvais regard, un seul petit regard qui ne lui avait pas plu.

**-Allez… tue-moi, je sais que tu en meures d'envie… **Soufflait-elle avec rage et terreur.

Il brandit la lame, se stoppa un instant et l'abattit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise pour couper la corde qui retenait Emilie. Cette dernière fut surprise, mais avant qu'elle puisse réaliser, elle était déjà debout, se faisant traînée jusqu'en dehors de la pièce. Vaas lui attacha les poignets entre eux et lui banda les yeux. Emilie gesticulait pour se débattre mais le pirate lui mit un coup violent sur la tête qui la fit se calmer un peu.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes. La fraîcheur du soir laissait mourir l'horrible chaleur de la journée. La rosée rendait le sol humide et glaçait les pieds nus d'Emilie. Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait que suivre les mouvements de Vaas pour s'orienter. Elle ne dit rien pendant tout le trajet, mais quand elle sentit Vaas ralentir un peu, elle se remit à se débattre, tentant de se libérer de son emprise. Vaas ne la lâcha pas, il la tourna en face de lui et entoura chacun de ses bras avec une main pour la tenir fermement.

**-Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi !** Répétait-elle en criant.

**-Tu veux que je te lâche ?! Très bien !** Dit-il en libérant son emprise et levant les bras.

Emilie sentit ses mains chaudes quitter sa peau glacée. Elle était totalement déstabilisée, elle ne voyait rien, elle essaya de reprendre son équilibre en faisant un pas en arrière mais à ce moment-là, elle trébucha et tomba en arrière.

Elle ne savait pas sur quoi elle avait marché mais elle le sentait. C'était froid, doux par endroits, comme des… cheveux humains !? Affolée, elle entreprit de relever le bandeau qui lui couvrait les yeux avec ses mains tremblantes. Une fois fait, elle découvrit avec horreur ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

C'était un homme… enfouis dans le sol ! Seule sa tête dépassait de la terre, elle pendait sur le côté. Son teint était blanc. Sa bouche ouverte laissait sortir des asticots et des mouches répugnants. Emilie crut vomir une nouvelle fois à la vue du cadavre. Elle eut le réflexe de s'éloigner immédiatement. Mais en tendant le bras en arrière, elle posa la main sur autre chose. Elle regarda aussitôt ce que c'était, une autre tête ! Elle se mit alors à regarder partout autour d'elle, elle en vit des dizaines d'autres. Elle bougeait dans tous les sens pour essayer de se tirer de cette situation morbide.

Vaas n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait debout, les bras croisés. Il la regardait se débattre et s'affoler en riant. Elle finit par se remettre sur pieds et, par un réflexe étrange, courut vers Vaas pour trouver refuge dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, s'accrochant à son débardeur pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Les larmes coulaient à flot, sa respiration était irrégulière, elle regardait avec horreur les cadavres éparpillés au sol.

Vaas continuait de rire en voyant Emilie dans cette situation.

**-Tu aimes ? C'est mon jardin, j'y ai beaucoup travaillé, il est joli n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Elle lâcha le vêtement, arrêta de pleurer et s'éloigna un peu du pirate. Elle le regarda avec un air toujours aussi horrifié.

**-C-c'est t-toi qui a f-fais ça…?** Demanda-t-elle en bégayant.

Il sourit de plus belle et tendit la main pour attraper son bras. Elle eut un mouvement de recul pour l'en empêcher en criant :

**-Non, ne me touche pas. Espèce de psychopathe !**

La rage le saisit une nouvelle fois à ces mots. Il la frappa un grand coup sur le visage, elle tomba au sol une nouvelle fois. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se défendre, il commença à lui asséner des coups de pieds violents dans le ventre.

**-De quel droit tu te permets de m'insulter, sale chienne ! Apprends le respect ! **

Il continuait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à cracher du sang. Il s'arrêta. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et prit son menton pour tourner sa tête et la regarder dans les yeux.

**-Tu dois savoir qui commande ici, perra. C'est moi le roi ici, je gouverne ce putain de royaume, je gouverne mes hommes, je **_te_** gouverne, tu**_m'appartiens_**, t'as compris ?**

Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux pleins de rage.

**-V…e f…r f…t…e.** Marmonna-t-elle.

**-Pardon ?! **

**-Vas. Te. Faire. Foutre.** Répéta-t-elle plus distinctement.

Il attendit un instant. Et se remit soudain à la frapper avec ses poings, encore et encore. Emilie essayait de se défendre mais tout mouvement était vain. Il défoulait toute sa colère sur la jeune fille qui criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Les autres pirates qui se trouvaient non loin riaient en voyant la scène.

Vaas continuait, sans relâche. Il s'en prenait à son visage, son ventre, ses jambes, ses vêtements. Bientôt, Emilie n'en put plus, elle supplia avec une voix cassée :

**-Pitié, arrête ! Je t'en supplie ! Arrête !**

**-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je devrais arrêter, hein !? Donne-moi une raison de le faire ! **Répliquait-il sous les cris incessants de la jeune fille.

Sans réfléchir, elle répondit :

**-Parce que-parce que tu m'aimes !**

Silence, plus de cri, plus de larmes, plus de bruit. Vaas avait stoppé net, il était comme gelé sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Emilie tentait de reprendre son souffle et de faire taire la douleur insupportable qui envahissait son corps. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, nue sur le sol, remplie de bleus et couverte de sang. Elle attendait sa réaction, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça, mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi, elle avait cédé.

Il se remit debout, attrapa la jeune fille qui gisait parterre et la mit sur son épaule pour la porter comme un sac à patates. Elle ne se débattait plus, elle était assaillie par la douleur et, très vite, elle perdit conscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur le sol dur et froid. Dès qu'elle bougea, elle entendit des grincements de métal et sentit quelque chose de glacé qui l'entravait. Elle était enchainée par la cheville. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, elle découvrit son environnement. Elle était dans une cellule, humide et obscure. Elle ne voyait rien, elle sentait juste le béton glacé sous sa peau nue, elle entendait les gouttes d'eau tomber une à une, heurtant le sol dans un fracas qui résonnait dans le vide de la pièce. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur, elle avait froid. Elle se recroquevilla pour se tenir chaud, c'était inutile. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus forte à mesure que son corps se réveillait. Elle pleurait, encore une fois, elle pleurait.

* * *

**Un chapitre riche en émotions ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop…**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lu, à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 12, un chapitre très important ! Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ça, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 12

Trois semaines.

Elle avait passé trois semaines interminables, enfermée dans cette cellule aussi noire que les ténèbres où l'humidité pénétrait sa peau et glaçait son sang. Seule, effrayée, affamée, assoiffée, gelée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était comme un pauvre animal en cage.

Les jours où elle avait de la chance, on lui apportait de quoi se nourrir, enfin c'est un bien grand mot pour parler seulement de quelques fruits presque pourris ou un minuscule bol de riz trop salé pour être comestible.

Chaque jour, elle croyait mourir, et pourtant, elle était toujours en vie, chaque jour recommençait comme un autre. Elle connaissait l'enfer.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. La chaleur accablante refaisait surface. La jungle se réveillait. Et le camp se remettait à grouiller d'activité.

Vaas était dans sa chambre, assis sur le bord de son lit, il allumait la cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Quelqu'un sortit alors de la pièce d'à côté, Agnes. Elle alla jusqu'à la table où elle avait posé son t-shirt, le prit et l'enfila.

**-Tu devrait aller la voir.** Dit-elle simplement.

**-Qui ?** Demanda-t-il.

**-Emilie. **

En entendant ce nom, il leva la tête pour regarder la jeune fille dans les yeux.

**-Non.** Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

**-OK, je vais le dire autrement : tu **_**dois**_** aller la voir.** Insista-t-elle.

**-T'as pas à me donner d'ordres, j'irais pas.** Renchérit-il, agacé.

**-Vaas, elle doit être en train de crever à l'heure qu'il est-** Elle commença à hausser le ton mais il la coupa, se levant brusquement.

**-Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait, point !**

**-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas la laisser tranquille !? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait de mal !?**

Il s'approcha rapidement d'Agnes et la prit fermement par l'épaule. Il lui lança un regard coléreux. Cependant, elle ne détourna pas les yeux, même si il lui faisait un peu peur, elle osait le défier. Il finit par fermer les yeux en soufflant.

**-J'ai peur.** Dit-il d'un ton plus calme.

**-Je sais.** Rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras.

Il la repoussa, la lâcha et s'éloigna.

**-Non. Non, tu ne sais pas !** Il s'énervait, une fois de plus.

**-Vaas.** Essaya-t-elle.

**-Non ! Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un, et d'être trahi par cette même personne ! D'un instant à l'autre, ton monde s'effondre, tout ce que tu connaissais disparait, tu n'as plus aucun repères… **Il la regarda dans les yeux.** Tu es seul. **

Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne voulait pas être détruit une fois de plus.

**-Vaas ! **Elle persistait, Vaas commençait à être vraiment exaspéré. **Elle est** **Emilie, elle n'est pas **_**Victoria**_** ! **Cria-t-elle.

Elle avait franchi la limite. Il l'attrapa par le cou et commença à serrer. Il la regardait, plein de fureur, suffoquer entre ses mains. Mais quelques secondes lui suffirent pour se dissuader de continuer. Il la lâcha, elle tomba au sol en toussant. Il quitta la pièce en ajoutant d'une voix roque et menaçante :

**-Ne parle jamais d'elle devant moi.**

* * *

Emilie était dans sa cellule, comme tous les jours, à chaque instant, elle attendait. Roulée en boule sur le sol, tremblant de tous ces membres, elle attendait que la mort vienne emporter son âme. Elle l'attendait, mais elle ne la voulait pas. Elle essayait de résister, de ne pas se laisser mourir, mais ses forces la quittaient peu à peu, et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher cette fatalité.

_-C'est idiot. Tu es une idiote. Pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça ? Tu sais très bien que c'est inutile. _Cette voix résonnait dans sa tête, elle ne savait d'où elle venait, mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre.

**-Ta gueule.** Souffla-t-elle d'une voix brisée de désespoir.

_-__Laisse-toi emporter, plus rien ne te retient ici ! Regarde-toi, tu fais pitié !_

**-Ferme-la !** Elle monta un peu le ton.

_-Arrête de résister, tu n'as plus de forces, accepte-le, tu ne peux pas tenir plus longtemps comme ça ! _

**-Laisse-moi…**

_-Tu es pathétique !_

**-Ta gueule ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ferme-la !** Cria-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Mais soudain, la porte en métal rouillé s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident. Un pirate apparut alors.

**-¿Porque gritas como eso, puta?! ****Cállate!**

*Pourquoi tu gueules comme ça, sale pute?! Ferme ta gueule !*

Voyant l'homme approcher rapidement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et porta ses bras devant son visage comme pour se protéger d'éventuels coups. Coups qui ne tardèrent pas à venir. Il la frappait violemment avec ses poings. Elle s'allongea sur le sol, incapable de se tenir assise. Il commença alors à lui infliger de grands coups de pied dans le ventre. Quand il s'arrêta, Emilie toussa et cracha quelques gouttes de sang. Il rit en voyant la jeune fille agonisant sur le sol. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il s'accroupit et la prit par les cheveux. Il tira pour la relever légèrement.

**-Si no fueras la perra de Vaas, te jodería con mucho gusto.** Grogna-t-il en posant une main sur sa cuisse. **Pues, no tiene que saber lo…** Continuait-il avec une voix pleine de luxure et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

*Si t'étais pas la chienne de Vaas, je te baiserais bien.* *Enfin, il est pas obligé de le savoir…*

Emilie avait compris chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé, mais elle n'avait plus de force, elle ne pouvait plus se défendre. Elle ne pouvait que supplier en sanglotant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, un autre pirate apparut et l'interpella.

**-¡Luis! ¡Vaas quiere ver su puta, salga!**

*Luis! Vaas veut voir sa pute, sors!*

Le pirate s'exécuta, grognant son mécontentement. Quand il fut dehors Emilie souffla, il était parti. Mais elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions qu'elle vit apparaître une silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne distinguait pas la personne à cause de la forte lumière qui s'incrustait par l'ouverture. Elle ne voyait qu'une ombre approximative mais elle avait entendu les pirates parler, c'était Vaas.

Il entra lentement dans la pièce, ses chaussures provoquaient des claquements sourds qui résonnaient dans le vide de la cellule. La porte se referma, l'obscurité envahit de nouveau l'endroit. Mais après seulement quelques secondes, une lampe s'alluma. La vieille ampoule qui pendait au plafond diffusait une lumière puissante. Les yeux d'Emilie, depuis longtemps habitués aux ténèbres, ne supportaient pas l'intensité de cette lumière, elle avait l'impression qu'ils brûlaient, elle les ferma instantanément. Ce n'était encore pas suffisant, elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras et se recroquevilla encore plus.

Vaas était debout à côté d'elle, les bras croisés, il la regardait. Il ne pouvait pas défaire ses yeux de la jeune fille. Complètement nue, tremblant de froid et de peur, couverte de bleus de griffures et de sang, la vue était presque insupportable.

Il décroisa les bras et soupira en détournant le regard. Il avait fait et vu un grand nombre de choses horrible, plus horribles que ça, dans sa vie. Mais, la voir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il maudissait cette soudaine faiblesse, tout ça, c'était sa faute.

**-Vaas…**

Il fut tiré hors de ses pensées par Emilie. En entendant son geignement de plainte, son cœur rata un battement. Elle n'avait plus de voix, mais elle faisait tout pour sortir des sons de sa bouche.

**-Vaas… Sors-moi de là…** Elle le suppliait.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il avait pitié. Pitié !? Il ne se reconnaissait même plus, pourquoi avait-il pitié d'elle ? Il n'a jamais eu de pitié pour personne !

Il se tourna et sortit aussi vite qu'il pouvait de la pièce. Emilie le voyait partir, et avec lui un potentiel espoir de sortir de cet enfer. Les larmes coulèrent. Dans un dernier élan de désespoir, elle brailla :

**-Vaas, je t'en supplie, me laisse pas ! Pitié, Vaas !**

Il disparut sans dire un mot. La porte se referma violemment, la lumière s'éteignit. Le silence et le noir refirent surface. Elle était à nouveau seule. Elle recommença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Une fois dehors, Vaas fit signe aux deux pirates de venir vers lui. Les deux s'exécutèrent et vinrent se poster devant Vaas. Ils étaient tout de même un peu retissant, il avait un peu peur de Vaas. Ce dernier s'en rendit bien compte, il afficha alors un grand sourire et dit :

**-Faites pas ces têtes-là, hermanos, j'vais pas vous bouffer !**

Il rit à gorge déployée en posant ses bras sur l'épaule de chacun en signe amical. Les deux subordonnés se regardèrent un instant avant de prendre exemple sur Vaas et se mettre à rire doucement.

**-Dites-moi, chicos, c'est bien vous que j'ai chargé de surveiller ma puta ?** Demanda-t-il.

Les deux acquiescèrent. Vaas acquiesça à son tour avec une pointe de moquerie.

**-Et… combien de fois vous l'avez nourrie pendant trois semaines… ?**

**-Un jour sur deux, environ, boss.** Répondit un des deux hommes.

**-Et… qu'est-ce que vous lui donniez, au juste… ?**

Vaas parlait avec un ton très calme mais insistant, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, les deux pirates commençaient à s'inquiéter.

**-Euh… quelques fruits ou du riz… **

**-Ah, je vois… Et… je suppose que c'est vous qui… lui avez faits tous ces bleus…**

S'ils l'avaient frappée ? Bien sûr, mais ils n'osaient pas le dire, ils commençaient à stresser. Vaas leur donna des petites tapes amicales sur l'épaule.

**-Eh, détendez-vous, chicos !** Rit-t-il. **Elle le méritait bien cette salope !**

**-Ouais… on l'a bien foutue en l'air !** Un des deux pirates se mit à rire avec Vaas.

L'autre suivit :

**-On lui a bien fait fermer sa gueule ! ha ha ha !** Celui-ci mimait le geste avec son poing.

Tous les trois continuaient de rire. Vaas les regardaient en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.

Mais soudain, Vaas sortit son couteau de chasse et l'enfonça violemment dans le ventre d'un de ses subordonnés. Ce dernier tomba à terre, les mains sur sa blessure, essayant d'arrêter le sang. Il couinait et se roulait sur le sol. L'autre pirate avait reculé, il regardait son supérieur avec un air horrifié.

**-Vous l'avez presque tuée, coños ! TUÉE !** Vaas criait à pleins poumons.

Il allait et venait entre les deux hommes. Il se stoppa devant celui qui agonissait sur le sol. Sous la fureur, il lui mit un grand coup dans le ventre, il hurla de douleur.

**-Je me souviens exactement de vous avoir dit de la SURVEILLER !**

Il se tourna vers l'autre.

**-Pas de la TUER ! **

Il respira un moment, s'approcha du pirate et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante. Il tendit son index et le regarda dans les yeux.

**-Je suis très précis avec mes mots…**

Il pointa son doigt vers la droite.

**-Surveiller.**

Puis vers la gauche.

**-Tuer.**

Encore une fois.

**-SURVEILLER. TUER. Est-ce que ces mots sonnent… pareil ?**

**-J-je. On-dés-désolé, boss. On-on pensait que-que…** Il bégayait, il voyait son collègue presque mort sur le sol, il avait peur.

**-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ !** Cria-t-il avant de planter son couteau dans sa gorge.

L'homme se vida de son sang presque immédiatement. Il tomba lourdement au sol. Vaas se tourna vers l'autre, approcha et s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il le regarda dans les yeux le temps d'une seconde avant de planter la lame dans sa poitrine. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, laissant libre cours à sa fureur.

**-Bande. De. Débiles. Profonds !**

Il s'arrêta, s'assit par terre, essoufflé. Il regarda les deux cadavres qui gisaient dans des mares de sang. Il porta ensuite ses yeux sur ses mains et ses vêtements tachés de rouge.

**-Argh, j'm'en suis foutu partout.** Soupira-t-il.

Il se releva enfin et partit, ordonnant à ses autres hommes de débarrasser les corps.

* * *

Emilie n'avait même plus de larmes pour pleurer. Elle était assise contre un mur de sa cellule, roulée en boule, les bras posés sur les genoux et la tête entre sa poitrine et ses jambes. Elle se balançait légèrement d'avant en arrière, répétant toujours le même nom d'une voix sèche et brisée.

**-Vaas… Vaas…Vaas…**

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle ne s'arrêta pas. Il s'approcha doucement, s'accroupit devant elle et posa quelque chose sur le sol.

**-Vaas… Vaas… Vaas…**

Il posa sa main droite sur le bras de la jeune fille. Celle-ci trembla en relevant la tête. Et, éclairé par une infime lueur jaunâtre, elle vit son visage.

**-Vaas…** Sanglota-t-elle.

Sans dire un mot, il fit glisser d'une main ce qu'il venait de poser sur le sol. Emilie baissa le regard vers ce qu'il lui tendait. Un plateau avec une assiette pleine à ras-bord de viande et de riz avec un verre rempli d'eau fraiche.

Elle releva de nouveau la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Vaas. C'était pour elle ? Il fit un bref signe de tête pour l'inciter à prendre ce que le plateau contenait. Son estomac criait famine, sa gorge se serrait et ses mains tremblaient.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se jeta sur la nourriture qui lui était donnée. Elle enfournait les morceaux un par un, ne se laissant à peine le temps d'avaler le précédent. Elle prit le verre d'eau et le bu cul-sec. Vaas la regardait faire avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas le sourire qu'il avait l'habitude d'arborer, non, un sourire de… soulagement.

Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle l'aurait fait. Elle était tellement affamée et assoiffée, c'était comme une délivrance.

A cette cadence-là, elle eut vite fait de finir l'assiette. Une fois fait, Vaas prit le plateau et se tourna légèrement pour le laisser sur le côté. Il avait à peine reposé son regard sur la jeune fille qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle passa ses bras frêle autour de son cou et se serra contre lui, sentant son odeur dans le creux de son cou.

Il écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Mais il répondit rapidement à son étreinte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il sentait quelque chose bouillonner, à l'intérieur, au plus profond de son être. Il sentait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis une éternité.

Elle était là, elle ne le lâcherait pas. Il était là, il ne la lâcherait pas.

* * *

**Alors, c'est un gros changement dans l'histoire, surtout au niveau de Vaas. J'ai essayé au mieux de garder le personnage tel quel et d'amorcer ce changement doucement. Il faut garder à l'esprit qu'il est tout de même resté le même, le psychopathe sadique qu'on connait bien. ;)**

**Donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait ça trop rapidement, j'essaye de retranscrire la psychologie de Vaas du mieux que je peux, j'essaye d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans sa tête, mais ce n'est pas facile.**

**Du coup, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez… bien, pas bien… A vous de juger !**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wahoo ! 4000 mots, effectivement, ça va être long ! Mais, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon, non ? Nan, j'déconne ! XD**

**Bon, plus sérieusement, j'ai eu plusieurs bons retours sur le dernier chapitre, j'admets donc que vous appréciez la tournure que l'histoire prend. Donc c'est parti pour le chapitre 13 que je dédicace d'ailleurs à ma sœur qui l'attend depuis longtemps et à mon amie qui m'encourage IRL, merci les filles ! )**

**/!\Attention : lemon en fin de chapitre !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 13

**-J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses, vous avez foutu en l'air la marchandise ! Vous êtes qu'une bande de demeurés !**

Emilie fut réveillée par des cris, ils paraissaient venir de loin, ils étaient un peu étouffés. Mais elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix.

**-Vaas…** Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle aurait voulu bouger, mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle prit quelques secondes pour prendre connaissance de son environnement. Elle était allongée sur un lit, dans une pièce peu éclairée. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, il y avait plusieurs lits, peut-être une dizaine, mais ils étaient tous vides.

**-Retournez bosser ! Et la prochaine fois, j'vous fous une PUTAIN DE BALLE DANS LE CRÂNE !**

Elle entendait encore des cris.

**-Vaas…** Répéta-t-elle.

C'est alors qu'une personne s'approcha d'elle. Son visage était très peu visible mais elle reconnut Agnes. Celle-ci lui sourit en voyant qu'elle était réveillée. Emilie lui rendit son sourire.

**-De nouveau parmi nous.** Constata-t-elle. **Viens, je vais t'aider.** Dit-elle en tendant les bras pour aider Emilie à s'assoir.

Une fois redressée, Emilie s'adossa à la tête de lit. Sa vision était encore un peu floue et elle avait encore un peu le tournis, mais elle reprenait ses esprits petit à petit.

Agnes prit une chaise pour venir s'assoir au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers la table de nuit où elle prit un linge imbibé d'eau froide. Elle épongea le visage d'Emilie et le reposa.

**-Merci. **Dit Emilie.

**-Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Ouais, ça va.** Répondit-elle en soufflant, tout était mieux que croupir dans une cellule.** Où on est ?**

**-Oh, on est à l'infirmerie, tu es en sécurité. **Affirma Agnes en hochant la tête.

Emilie acquiesça. Tout allait bien, elle était juste épuisée et avait mal partout. Emilie commença à regarder par la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le mur d'en face. Elle avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. Elle avait eu l'impression que les cris venaient de l'extérieur. Elle cherchait Vaas.

Mais elle n'eut pas à chercher très longtemps puisque le pirate fit irruption dans la pièce aussitôt. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte en soupirant bruyamment. Il commença à faire quelques pas avant de remarquer Emilie qui le fixait. Il s'arrêta net.

Agnes se leva et alla à sa rencontre. Une fois assez près, elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule et se sortir de la pièce. Vaas la regardait partir, un air un peu… paniqué sur le visage. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se mit à marcher lentement en direction d'Emilie qui n'avait pas défait son regard.

Il s'assit sur la chaise laissée vide par Agnes et regarda Emilie dans les yeux. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il baissa la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et parla, finalement :

**-Elle dit que je devrais m'excuser.** Dit-il simplement.

Sur le coup, Emilie ne comprit pas trop. Il gardait la tête baissée, il triturait ses mains moites en cherchant ses mots.

**-Agnes pense que ça peut… m'aider… à oublier… à passer à autre chose… ou je sais pas quoi… Donc, ben…**

Il leva enfin la tête pour la regarder en face.

**-J'suis désolé.**

Il était mal à l'aise, il gigotait sur sa chaise comme si ça pouvait l'aider. Il cherchait ses mots, il se trouvait ridicule.

**-Je sais… j'ai conscience de ce que je t'ai fait.** Il s'agitait comme un gamin, regardant partout et hésitant à dire chaque mot**. Et… je sais pas si… tu pourras me pardonner… un jour. Mais-**

Elle le coupa en posant une main sur les siennes. Elles étaient brûlantes, tandis que celle d'Emilie était glacée. Il la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Ils ne disaient plus un mot. Emilie lui sourit.

**-C'est bon, tout va bien.** Murmura-t-elle.

Cette simple phrase le calma. Il sourit à son tour.

* * *

Emilie passa la semaine suivante enfermée, cette fois, dans la chambre de Vaas. Agnes lui apportait, de temps en temps, des feuilles pour dessiner, des vêtements qu'elle lui faisait essayer, et d'autres choses pour se divertir. Mais l'activité qu'Emilie préférait, c'était contempler le paysage par la fenêtre. Ça paraît ennuyeux à mourir, dit comme ça, mais Emilie ne se lassait jamais de voir la lumière du soleil éclairer les feuilles vertes des arbres qui pliaient sous le vent. C'était comme si elle redécouvrait la liberté.

Elle se sentait bien, assise sur une chaise à côté de la fenêtre, elle laissait les rayons du soleil chatouiller son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupire de contentement.

Elle se sentait bien, mais elle pouvait tout même discerner, au plus profond d'elle-même, une once de peur. Ou plutôt d'insécurité. Vaas s'était absenté depuis le début de la matinée. Et, dès le moment où il avait fermé la porte derrière lui pour partir, elle avait ressenti ce sentiment de danger.

Elle resta encore toute l'après-midi à cette place, scrutant le ciel. Puis, Vaas revint. Quand il entra dans la pièce, un poids s'enleva des épaules d'Emilie, elle se sentait à nouveau en sécurité. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Ne devrait-ce pas être le contraire ? Peut-être. Mais peu l'importait.

Elle ne bougea pas. Et lui se contenta de déposer quelques affaires sur la table avant de s'allonger sur le lit pour se reposer, remarquant à peine la présence de la jeune fille. Le silence, juste le silence, pendant plus d'une heure, il ne se passa rien. Emilie fixait, encore et toujours le ciel.

Il commençait d'ailleurs à se couvrir d'épais nuages, d'abord gris, puis noirs. Le bleu avait peu à peu entièrement disparu. La lumière s'était assombrie, l'air s'était alourdi. Soudain, un éclair déchira l'obscurité du ciel. Le tonnerre gronda.

Un, deux, trois gouttes, bientôt suivies par des milliers d'autres. Emilie se leva alors précipitamment, elle courut vers la porte, l'ouvrit et courut à l'extérieur. Vaas avait à peine eut le temps de réagir. Il se leva alors brusquement de son lit en voyant la jeune fille disparaître. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Pourquoi elle s'était enfuie d'un coup ?! Il était bien décidé à la rattraper. Il sortit sous les trombes d'eau. Les gouttes fouettaient sa peau et embrumaient sa vue. Il courait à travers le camp presque vide à la poursuite d'Emilie. Malgré le rideau d'eau, il pouvait distinguer sa silhouette fuyante.

**-Si tu comptes t'enfuir, tu ferais mieux de courir plus vite !** Lui criait-il ironiquement.

Il disait ça, mais il ne la laisserait pas partir aussi facilement. Il accéléra légèrement mais Emilie commençait déjà à ralentir. Elle s'arrêta brusquement au milieu d'une zone ouverte et se retourna vers Vaas. Il finit par la rattraper et s'immobilisa devant elle, à quelques mètres.

Ils restaient immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, trempés par la pluie battante.

Il pouvait apercevoir chaque goutte d'eau parcourir son visage. Chaque goutte qui s'écrasait sur son front, roulait jusqu'à ses yeux, perlait sur ses cils avant de chuter pour atteindre ses joues, coulait le long de sa mâchoire avant de se suspendre à son menton pour chuter une nouvelle fois et venir mourir sur le sol déjà imbibé.

Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, elle était magnifique. Sa petite robe blanche collait parfaitement à son corps mince, exposant ainsi chaque forme, chaque courbe dessinée à la perfection. Ses cheveux, brunis par l'humidité, se réunissaient en mèches grossières, accentuant son air négligé qui la rendait pourtant si belle.

Il continua de la regarder un moment, ne se lassant jamais de poser son regard sur son corps élancé. Elle gardait les yeux fermés et la tête relevée vers le ciel, savourant la fraîcheur de la pluie.

**-Tu entends ça ?** Souffla-t-elle.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension. Entendre quoi ? Le bruit de la pluie ?

Pour lui ce n'était qu'un brouhaha assourdissant qu'il était bon de faire taire le plus vite possible. Mais pour elle, c'était une mélodie harmonieuse, parfois recouverte par quelques grondements sourds qui faisaient palpiter son cœur, une symphonie qui la rendait nostalgique.

Elle sourit légèrement.

**-C'est le bruit de chez moi.**

Il ne put empêcher les muscles de son visage de se contracter doucement pour laisser apparaître un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança de quelques pas et tendit lentement la main.

**-Viens, on rentre ou tu vas attraper froid.** Dit-il gentiment.

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, regarda sa main qui ne demandait qu'à être prise, puis releva son regard jusqu'à ses yeux. Ces yeux verts hypnotisant qui attiraient votre regard et absorbaient vos pensées.

Son magnifique sourire s'agrandit, elle prit sa main. Aussitôt, il la plongea dans un baiser ardent, faisant bouillir leur sang, trembler leurs membres et vibrer leur cœur.

Leurs lèvres enflammées dansaient fougueusement. Les gouttes glaciales qui tombaient sur leur peau brûlante les faisaient frissonner. Le temps était comme suspendu, tout s'arrêtait autour d'eux, plus un mouvement, plus un bruit.

Ils finirent par se séparer à contrecœur, reprenant le chemin jusqu'à la cabane où ils seraient à l'abri. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, en silence, ne lâchant jamais la main de l'autre.

Ils entrèrent, Emilie alla se rassoir sur sa chaise, comme si rien ne s'était passé, regardant les filets d'eau rouler le long de la vitre. Mais soudain, du coin de l'œil, elle put apercevoir Vaas, retirant son débardeur foncé par l'eau qui en dégoulinait.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues en un quart de seconde. Mais au lieu de détourner son regard, elle continua de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Son torse musclé était recouvert d'un léger duvet de poils qui couvrait ses pectoraux, formait une ligne qui descendait le long de ses abdominaux pour mener jusqu'à sa ceinture où le V formé par ses hanches laissait imaginer ce qui se trouvait plus bas.

Le cœur d'Emilie rata un battement. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet-là ?

Elle tourna enfin la tête pour se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur l'extérieur. Vaas allait et venait d'une pièce à l'autre, ne prêtant pas beaucoup attention à Emilie. Mais voyant qu'elle commençait à frissonner légèrement, il se posta devant elle et dit, avec le ton le plus normal du monde :

**-Enlève tes fringues.**

Elle leva brusquement la tête vers lui, son visage devint écarlate.

**-Pourquoi ?!** Demanda-t-elle, offusquée.

**-Elles sont trempées, tu vas te rendre malade. Enlève-les.**

Sa voix était étrange, elle était pleine de… gentillesse. Depuis quand se souciait-il de sa santé ?

Malgré sa légère surprise, elle s'exécuta. Elle se leva de sa chaise, attrapa le bas de sa robe et le leva pour la retirer. Vaas la regardait avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé…

Quand elle en eut fini avec sa robe, elle la laissa sur la chaise. Elle n'avait pas de soutien-gorge, elle couvrit alors sa poitrine avec un bras pour éviter le regard insistant du pirate.

**-Bon, je fais quoi maintenant, tu me donnes de quoi m'habiller ou… **Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix.

Il cligna des yeux comme pour sortir d'une trance.

**-Va prendre un bain, j'ai fait couler de l'eau chaude.**

**-Pourquoi j'irais prendre un bain chaud ?** Elle osa prendre un ton exaspéré.

**-Parc'que t'es gelée.** Répliqua-t-il.

**-Je suis pas « gelée ». **

**-Tu trembles, t'as la chair de poule, t'as le teint blanc-**

**-C'est bon, j'y vais.** Céda-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle ouvrit la porte mais avant qu'elle ne puisse entrer, Vaas attira une nouvelle fois son attention.

**-Et…** Ajouta-il, **t'as les tétons qui pointent. **Un sourire niait se dessina sur son visage, comme si c'était un ado en rut.

Elle soupira et entra finalement dans la salle de bain. La vapeur qui flottait dans l'air la réchauffait déjà un peu. Elle enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui restait et entra lentement dans la baignoire. La chaleur saisit son corps froid, créant une sensation aussi bizarre qu'agréable.

Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau, resta quelques secondes et ressortit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Vaas apparut, complètement nu. Emilie tourna vite la tête et se roula en boule pour couvrir certaines parties de son corps. Elle rougissait encore une fois. Elle espérait que Vaas s'en irait vite pour qu'elle puisse continuer tranquillement, mais au lieu de ça, il entra à son tour dans la baignoire.

**-Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda-t-elle embarrassée.

**-Bah, je prends un bain.** Répliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, c'en était d'ailleurs une.

**-M-mais, tu pourrais attendre que j'aie fini…**

**-Si j'attends, l'eau va refroidir et ici, on a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude, alors il faut pas gaspiller.** Expliquait-il.

Il poussa un léger grognement de satisfaction en sentant l'eau chaude rouler sur sa peau, il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Elle abandonna, tant pis, de toute façon, il l'avait déjà vue nue plusieurs fois…

Elle entreprit alors de se laver, elle attrapa le savon et commença à frotter sa peau pour la débarrasser de toute sa saleté. Les bras d'abord, puis les jambes, la poitrine et le ventre, le visage…

Vaas la regardait faire, encore et toujours le même sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Elle tenta ensuite de passer le savon sur son dos, mais comme elle s'en doutait, elle n'avait pas assez de place pour faire ces mouvements. Elle se résigna et reposa le savon. Aussitôt, Vaas se remit droit et prit l'objet qu'elle avait à peine lâché. Il lui fit alors un signe en ordonnant :

**-Tourne-toi, je vais le faire.**

**-Hein ? **Elle était surprise, Vaas lui apportait son aide ! **Non, c'est bon, c'est pas grave… **Assura-t-elle doucement.

**-Tourne-toi j'te dis.** Insista-t-il.

Sans argumenter plus, elle s'exécuta. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la baignoire, Emilie lui tournant le dos. Il promenait la savonnette sur sa peau brillante, doucement, à sa grande surprise. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il était délicat ? Elle ferma les yeux, c'était agréable, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher. Agréable… mais terriblement gênant, elle rougit une fois de plus.

Quand il eut fini, il reposa l'objet. Emilie intenta aussitôt de s'éloigner et de reprendre sa position initiale, mais Vaas la stoppa en l'attrapant par la taille.

**-Tu-tututut.** Fit-il en signe de désapprobation avant de la ramener vers lui et d'ajouter. **Tu restes là, toi.**

Elle fut totalement prise de court et n'eut pas l'esprit de réagir. Il la positionna entre ses jambes et la serra contre son torse moite. Elle reprit ses esprits et tenta de se libérer, mais elle ne faisait rien à part éclabousser les alentours en gigotant. Elle était piégée. Vaas resserra encore plus son emprise en utilisant son deuxième bras. Il passa sa tête au-dessus de l'épaule d'Emilie pour murmurer à son oreille :

**-Shhhh, on se calme, tout va bien…**

Elle finit par s'immobiliser. Elle le sentit sourire. Elle sentait ses bras se serrer autour d'elle, elle sentait son souffle de plus en plus fort rouler sur sa peau, elle sentait son odeur envahir ses narines, elle sentait son torse collé contre son dos. Elle était pétrifiée, elle n'osait pas bouger.

Il humait son odeur, prenant une grande inspiration et libérant une longue expiration qui lui donna la chair de poule.

**-Tu sens bon…** Grommela-t-il alors que son visage s'enfouissait un peu plus dans le creux de son cou.

La respiration de la jeune fille s'emballait, elle croyait suffoquer. Son cœur se contractait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il laissait un vide béant à chaque pulsation. Mais quand les lèvres de Vaas frôlèrent sa peau fine, son cœur se stoppa pendant un huitième de seconde.

**-Vaas…**

**-Dis mon nom.** Grogna-t-il avant de s'avancer pour venir mordiller légèrement le lobe de son oreille, libérant un frisson brûlant qui la traversa de part en part.

**-Vaas.** Elle poussa un petit cri brisé qui traduisait la peur plus qu'autre chose. **A-ar-rête. **Continua-t-elle.

**-Arrêter ? Pourtant… tu as l'air d'aimer ça… je me trompe ? **

A ces mots, il bougea un bras pour amener sa main entre ses cuisses serrées. Il posa sa main vers son genou pour les lui faire écarter. Emilie n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser faire, elle sentait son corps d'affaiblir de plus en plus.

Sa main vint alors frotter doucement son intimité. Il le fit à plusieurs reprises avant de s'arrêter sur un point précis. Quand il commença à toucher ce point sensible, elle s'agrippa fermement à ses bras et laissa son étonnement s'exprimer.

**-C'quoi c'bo-oooooh-rdel…**

Il sourit largement en constatant sa réaction. Ça l'encouragea encore plus. Il continua ses mouvements précis et assurés. Elle sentait son bas-ventre bouillonner, elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle adorait.

Soudain, elle fut prise d'une légère secousse, elle renversa sa tête en arrière pour la reposer sur l'épaule de Vaas. Ce dernier s'arrêta, il ne voulait pas aller trop loin… pour l'instant. Il la laissa reprendre ses esprits doucement.

Une fois calmée, elle libéra son emprise sur les bras du pirate et redressa la tête. Elle parvint ensuite à se remettre droite et s'éloigner un peu de Vaas, son contact commençait à devenir gênant. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**-Co-comment t'as fait ça ?** Demanda-t-elle affolée.

Il rit.

**-Quoi ? Me dis pas que jamais personne t'a touché !** S'exclama-t-il.

Ça l'étonnait, pourtant, elle secoua la tête. Jamais.

**-C'est pas possible ! Même toi ?** Il continuait.

**-Moi ?** Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

**-Tu t'es jamais touché ?! **

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**-Non ! Pourquoi je ferais ça ?!** S'indignait-elle.

**-Bah, j'sais pas, pour te faire du bien…**

La discussion était vraiment déplacée, Emilie ne se sentait pas à son aise du tout.

**-Non… je veux dire… c'est… bizarre.** Elle prenait un air légèrement dégoûté.

**-Non, c'est naturel !** Affirmait-il.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents, ça lui paraissait tellement anormal, elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, tout le monde le fait pourtant !

Mais c'est quoi cette conversation, sérieusement ?! Emilie voulait absolument fuir cette situation gênante. Elle se leva rapidement, faisant remuer l'eau de la baignoire. Mais aussitôt, Vaas fit de même. Une fois debout, il attrapa Emilie par la taille encore une fois, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller où que ce soit. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et susurra :

**-Attends, j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi.**

Il grogna comme un animal en mordant le cou de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut surprise par une vive douleur à l'endroit de la morsure où une marque commençait déjà à apparaître. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre. Vaas la tourna face à lui et commença déposer des baisers enflammés le long de son cou, sa clavicule et au-dessus de sa poitrine.

Elle mit une main derrière la tête du pirate comme pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Elle renversa la tête en arrière quand il prit un de ses seins dans sa main gauche. Elle laissa échapper un long gémissement de sa bouche bée quand il prit l'autre dans sa bouche.

Elle laissait ses doigts s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Vaas. Il utilisa sa main libre pour caresser ses jambes, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Son toucher laissait une trace brûlante sur la peau d'Emilie. Son corps s'enflammait, elle était faible, elle s'agrippait aux épaules de Vaas pour ne pas tomber.

Il releva la tête pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Emilie. Rapidement, il enfouit sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Il laissa une main reposer sur sa taille tandis que l'autre descendait jusqu'à son sexe humide qu'il caressa doucement.

Ils brisèrent leur baiser. Emilie savourait les mouvements des mains expertes de Vaas. C'était bon, trop bon, même. Elle ne se contrôlait plus-

**-Vaas ! Baise-moi !**

Quoi ? C'était elle qui venait de crier ça ?! Merde, c'était sorti tout seul ! Elle n'aurait pourtant jamais utilisé ce mot, « baiser », c'était comme si une autre personne avait pris le contrôle de son être à cet instant.

Elle aurait voulu retourner en arrière et ne jamais avoir dit ça. Mais trop tard, Vaas avait bien compris sa demande, et il était bien décidé à la satisfaire.

Il attrapa fermement les cuisses de la jeune fille et la souleva pour positionner ses longues jambes autour de sa taille. Emilie laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise et se raccrocha vite aux larges épaules de Vaas pour se soutenir. Elle resserra aussi l'emprise de ses jambes lorsqu'il se mit à bouger pour sortir de la baignoire.

Vaas ne s'arrêtait pas, il effleurait chaque parcelle de sa peau blanche avec ses lèvres passionnées, la faisant pousser des soupirs étouffés.

Il l'amena dans la chambre, sans prendre la peine de se détacher d'elle. Il la déposa lentement sur le lit, prenant soin de faire reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour se positionner correctement. Il laissait l'air glacial circuler entre leur deux corps, donnant la chair de poule à Emilie. Il se replaça très vite entre ses jambes, Emilie ne perdit pas de temps et s'agrippa à son cou pour rapprocher de nouveau leur corps brûlants.

Elle n'était clairement plus elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant, elle aurait dû être terrifiée, tout le monde l'est lors de sa première fois, non ? Mais là, rien, elle laissait Vaas l'emporter dans les flammes de la luxure, elle le laissait mener la danse.

Il attrapa fermement ses cuisses, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis s'arrêta. Il plongea son regard d'or dans l'océan qu'était le sien et sourit.

**-Tu as peur ?** Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Elle secoua la tête pour dire non. Et, sans prévenir, sans détacher leur regard, il s'introduit en elle. Il commença lentement mais il se heurta très vite à sa virginité qu'il brisa en un coup de reins puissant.

Un petit cri de douleur franchit les lèvres d'Emilie. Une larme coula le long de sa tempe tandis qu'elle s'agrippait toujours plus fort à ses épaules musclées.

La douleur était conséquente, mais elle ne gâchait en rien le plaisir d'Emilie. Elle l'intensifiait, le détournait d'une manière étrange qui le rendait exquis. Ses sens étaient totalement mélangés, elle ne reconnaissait plus rien. A chaque mouvement, elle voyait des étoiles flotter au-dessus d'elle. A chaque grognement, elle sentait une odeur indescriptible qui l'excitait encore plus. A chaque baiser, elle entendait le crépitement du feu agiter ses tympans.

Elle était perdue. Elle sentait quelque chose se façonner au plus profond d'elle-même, petit à petit. Son corps s'embrasait, chaque cellule se consumait dans le plaisir bouillant, une par une, jusqu'à l'explosion.

Ses membres tremblèrent, sa gorge se noua, son cœur s'arrêta, ses cordes vocales vibrèrent, ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Elle jouit.

Vaas continua ses mouvements réguliers, accélérant le rythme pour soutenir le plaisir de sa partenaire. Il la pénétra encore une, deux, trois fois avant de se libérer en elle en un grognement bestial.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur respiration. Leur regard était encore plongé l'un dans celui de l'autre. Leur corps était encore collé l'un à l'autre. Ils savouraient ensemble ce moment de plénitude totale.

Emilie détacha ses bras des épaules de Vaas et vint poser délicatement une main sur sa joue. Le toucher était rugueux, sa peau douce effleurait sa barbe naissante. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant son visage fatigué. Elle leva la tête pour sceller un baiser d'une douceur infinie.

Vaas lâcha finalement les cuisses d'Emilie. Des bleus commençaient déjà à se former à l'endroit où ses doigts avaient appuyé sur la chair. Il regardait sa douce avec des yeux pleins de… cette chose… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… ? D'amour ? Peut-être, il ne savait pas, ce sentiment était devenu, pour lui, une chose inconnue depuis longtemps.

Dans un dernier soupir, ils se séparèrent. Vaas s'allongea aux côtés d'Emilie. Celle-ci vint reposer sa tête sur le torse du pirate, et sa jambe sur sa taille. Il passa alors un bras sur ses épaules pour la ramener au plus près de lui et laissa les draps envelopper leurs corps entremêlés.

Ils fermaient les yeux. Emilie sentait le torse de Vaas se soulever et redescendre doucement à chaque respiration. Le bruit de la pluie battant la tôle du toit se faisait de nouveau entendre. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais cessé…

* * *

**Bon, la fin était vraiment plus centrée sur Emilie parce que je voulais vraiment montrer ce qu'elle ressentait (comme c'est sa première fois, et tout ça…), d'autant plus que c'est maintenant qu'elle change vraiment de vision par rapport à Vaas. **

**Donc voilà, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à commenter, même quelques mots suffisent pour me dire si je dois continuer dans cette voix-là ou non… Donc même des critiques peuvent m'aider. **

**En tous cas, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

**Badi-otaku.**


	14. Message de l'auteure

Message de l'auteure

Salut tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, le prochain arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine (comme d'habitude).

J'écris donc ce message pour répondre à la review d'une guest et aussi pour vous demander votre avis. En effet, j'ai reçu cette review ce matin et elle m'a fait réfléchir sur un moment précis de mon histoire. Donc, si vous n'êtes pas la personne qui à écris cette review, vous pouvez sauter le paragraphe suivant qui n'aura pas trop d'intérêt pour vous.

Réponse à la review de KL : Wahoo, très longue review effectivement ! Mais, rassure-toi, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Donc, pour répondre à ta question, oui, le père d'Agnes est bien le docteur Earnhardt. Ce personnage m'a vraiment intrigué et je voulais donc développer quelque chose sur lui, et sa fille. Je vais donc un peu à l'encontre de l'histoire, vu qu'Agnes est sensée être morte, mais bon, je pense que ça n'est pas très grave…

Pour le « style », comme tu dis et si je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire, j'essaye de m'appliquer pour intégrer des figures de style et pleins de procédés pour rendre le texte vivant (oui, les trucs qu'on apprend en cours de français nous servent parfois…), et je suis contente que ça se remarque.

Pour ta remarque sur le précédent chapitre, je t'invite à lire la suite dans laquelle j'explique une peu pourquoi j'ai fait ça (même si la raison est débile -_-).

Je m'explique : Dans le chapitre 12, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué, quand Vaas tue les deux pirates qui avaient battu Emilie, j'ai utilisé le texte énoncé par Pagan Min dans le premier trailer de Far Cry 4(la cinématique présentée à l'E3), en l'adaptant à la situation, bien sûr.

Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça… Bah, je sais pas, à vrai dire… J'ai trouvé ça plutôt marrant de faire une référence au prochain Far Cry. Mais, avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'était inutile, voire hors sujet… Au début, je me disais que la manière de parler de Pagan Min pouvait aller avec le caractère de Vaas. Mais, en fait, pas du tout, ce sont deux personnages bien différents et c'était une erreur de ma part. J'ai pourtant réfléchi avant d'écrire ça, mais peut-être pas assez…

D'où ma question : **Pensez-vous qu'il faille que je change ce petit moment de l'histoire, pour utiliser un discours propre à Vaas, ou pensez-vous, au contraire, qu'il ne faut rien changer ?**

Vous pouvez me répondre par review ou PM, comme vous voulez.

Sinon, pour ceux que ça a dérangés, je suis désolée…

Badi-otaku.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey tout le monde ! Cette fois, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! 14, déjà ! **

**Pour le message que j'ai posté la semaine dernière, on m'a suggéré de laisser le chapitre tel quel, donc je ne vais pas le modifier, mais je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois. **

**Sinon, KL, je me suis rendue compte que je ne t'avais même pas remercié pour ta review. Alors, merci beaucoup !:)**

**Merci aussi à ****adeline**** et ****Helia**** ( désolée, pas de lemon pour cette fois si, mais j'y travaille… ;) ) pour leur review sur le dernier chapitre.**

**Au fait, comment vous trouvez la nouvelle image d'illustration de l'histoire ? Pas mal, hein ?**

**Bon allez, assez blablaté, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stockholm syndrome

Chapitre 14

_Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mes muscles engourdis et mes articulations raides. J'étais allongée sur le ventre, mes bras entouraient l'oreiller sur lequel je reposais ma tête. Les draps étaient doux. Mais ils ne couvraient que mes jambes. Je sentais l'air froid rouler sur mon dos nu. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, je me rappelais m'être endormie avec le bruit de la pluie qui tambourinait mes oreilles, mais maintenant, plus rien. _

_Je soupirai longuement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. Et j'aurais adoré que ça continue, c'était tellement agréable. Mais quelque chose me fit sortir un peu plus de mon sommeil. Je sentis quelque chose se promener sur ma peau le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un frisson me traversa, il me donna la chair de poule. _

_Ça continuait, je ne discernais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais je savais __**qui**__ c'était. Je savais qu'__**il**__ était à côté de moi, je sentais sa chaleur. Je tournai la tête doucement. J'ouvris mes paupières lentement, tout était flou, mais je le voyais. La première chose que je distinguai furent ses deux grands yeux verts qui me regardaient, comme la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était dans de toutes autres circonstances…_

_Je sentais toujours son index faisant des va et vient en appliquant une légère pression sur ma peau. Il était allongé sur le côté, il était appuyé sur son coude, il me regardait, il me souriait. Je lui souriais en retour._

**-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà donné... la définition... que j'ai du mot... "folie" ? **Demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

Emilie ne répondit pas. En fait, il n'attendait pas de réponse. Il continuait de la chatouiller en disant :

**- La folie… c'est refaire sans arrêt exactement la même connerie qu'on répète sans arrêt, en espérant que ça change.**

Il stoppa ses mouvements et se remit en position allongée sur le lit. Emilie sortit un peu plus de sa torpeur et vint poser sa tête sur la poitrine de Vaas. Il passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour retrouver exactement la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient endormis. Il continuait en regardant droit devant lui, comme si il était plongé dans ses pensées :

**-Voilà... ce qu'est la folie. Mais la première fois qu'un type m'as dit ça, j'sais pas, j'ai cru qu'il se foutait de ma gueule donc-**

**-Tu l'as tué ?** Dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

Il gloussa et répondit en hochant la tête :

**-Ouais. Mais le truc c'est que... c'était vrai. Et tu vois… avec toi, c'était la même chose.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Je me disais que, en te faisant souffrir, je me débarrasserais de ce sentiment. Mais… à chaque fois, je regrettais. Alors je recommençais, encore et encore, en espérant que ça s'arrête. Mais c'était inutile…**

Il s'arrêta de parler un moment, tourna la tête vers Emilie qui le fixait toujours et demanda en chuchotant :

**-Tu crois que je suis fou ?**

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle continuait de le regarder dans les yeux, il avait l'air tellement… différent.

**-Je crois bien que oui. **Avoua-t-elle.

Une pointe de déception se lut sur son visage.

**-Mais,** Continua-t-elle. **Nous le sommes tous, non ?**

Cette remarque fit sourire Vaas. Mais il changea soudainement de sujet. Il commença à se lever, Emilie s'éloigna alors pour le laisser faire.

**-Bon, faut se lever !** Affirma-t-il.

Emilie se rallongea pour rester au lit et essayer de se rendormir. Mais Vaas lui cria :

**-Toi aussi, tu dois te lever !**

**-Pourquoi ?!** Protesta-t-elle.

**-Tu vas venir avec moi.** Répliqua-t-il.

Elle se résigna donc et commença à bouger.

**-Où ça ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**-Dehors. **

**-Wow, merci Captain Obvious !** Dit-elle ironiquement.

**-Tu verras bien. Lève-toi, habille-toi et suis-moi.** Ordonna-t-il.

Il commençait déjà à s'habiller quand elle se leva du lit. Elle remarqua alors une petite tache de sang sur le drap.

**-Ah, euh désolée pour…** Dit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt.

Il se tourna vers elle et regarda le lit. Il haussa les épaules.

**-C'est pas grave. Et puis, tu sais, t'es pas la première fille que je dépucelle dans ce lit.** Dit-il en riant légèrement.

**-Ah, c'est bon à savoir…** Dit-elle ironiquement.

Après cette remarque très pertinente, elle continua de se préparer. Elle alla dans la salle de bain où elle avait, dans un tiroir, quelques sous-vêtements propres. Elle enfila un ensemble très simple et retourna dans la chambre.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la chaise où elle avait laissé sa robe. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse la prendre, Vaas la stoppa :

**-Tu vas pas mettre ça !**

**-Et… je peux mettre quoi d'autre sinon… ?**

Il pointa du doigt en direction de la table. Effectivement, une petite pile de vêtements était posée dessus. Elle s'approcha et regarda les vêtements qui lui étaient donnés. Il y avait un débardeur rouge, un pantalon en toile noire, un foulard rouge et des bottes militaires noires. C'était la tenue qu'à peu près tous les pirates portaient. Emilie n'aimait pas trop ça, ça donnait l'impression qu'elle était « l'une des leurs ».

Cependant elle ne protesta pas et enfila la tenue. Les vêtements semblaient être taillés pour une femme, ils lui allaient parfaitement. Cependant, une fois avoir mis les bottes à ses pieds, elle se rendit compte à quel point elles étaient inconfortables. Elle essaya de positionner ses pieds pour ne pas trop souffrir mais sans résultat, tant pis.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour s'attacher les cheveux avec le foulard et ressortit. Vaas n'était plus dans la pièce, il devait déjà être dehors, Emilie ne chercha pas plus et sortit à son tour.

La lumière l'éblouit. La chaleur l'assomma. Mais une petite brise vint caresser son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ah, l'extérieur lui avait manq-

**-C'est bon ? T'as fini, on n'a pas que ça à foutre.** Vaas interrompit ses pensées.

Il se mit aussitôt à marcher. Emilie fit semblant de l'imiter avec mépris, mais elle le suivit sans protester plus. Elle marchait à quelques pas derrière lui, la tête baissée, comme si elle avait honte.

**-Au fait…** Dit-il en tournant la tête. **Le rouge te va à merveille.**

Emilie prit cette remarque pour de l'ironie, bien que ce n'en soit pas.

**-Ferme ta gueule…** Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il s'arrêta net. Elle faillit lui rentrer dedans mais elle s'arrêta à temps. Elle pensait qu'il ne l'aurait pas entendu mais, apparemment, elle avait parlé trop fort. Il se retourna brusquement et prit Emilie par le menton. Elle sursauta et essaya de se débattre. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et dit en serrant les dents :

**-C'est pas parce que j't'ai baisé une fois qu'tu dois te croire tout permis, puta. T'es toujours ma prisonnière et je peux faire ce que j'veux de toi. Alors t'as intérêt à me respecter si tu veux pas finir comme des deux chiennes de sœurs. **

Emilie acquiesça en tremblant légèrement. Le « vrai Vaas » était revenu.

**-P-pardon.** Dit-elle.

Il sourit et la lâcha.

**-C'est bien, Querida.**

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé ce surnom. Emilie n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, Vaas se remit en marche. Emilie fit de même.

Ils marchaient dans les allées du camp rempli de pirates. Ils regardaient tous Emilie. Elle baissa la tête de nouveau comme pour se cacher de leur regard. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait, des regards insistants, des commentaires déplacés, des sifflements. A croire qu'ils ne voient jamais de filles, ces connards ! Emilie accéléra un peu pour se rapprocher de Vaas et prit son bras comme pour se protéger. Il venait de la menacé de mort, mais le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité ici, c'était près de lui. Tu parles d'un paradoxe !

Il sourit légèrement en sentant sa petite main serrer son bras musclé. Il était assez fier de lui, à vrai dire.

**-Ils te feront rien tant que je suis à côté, ils sont quand même pas débiles à ce point !** Affirma-t-il en gloussant.

Mais, elle n'était tout de même pas très rassurée. « Tant que je suis à côté », ça voulait dire que s'il n'était pas là, il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi !

Le trajet continuait. Emilie essayait d'ignorer les pirates et se contentait de suivre le rythme de Vaas. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une des nombreuses cabanes du camp. Emilie reconnu l'infirmerie.

**-Va voir Agnes, demande lui une pilule et quand t'aura fini, rejoins-moi là-bas.** Dit-il en montrant l'endroit du doigt.

Il commença alors à partir. Mais Emilie l'arrêta.

**-Euh… une pilule ?** Elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

Il souffla et fit demi-tour pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Emilie le suivit. A l'intérieur, Agnes était assise à la table, elle avait l'air de trier des sortes de flacons. Elle se leva quand ils entrèrent. Vaas parla aussitôt en montrant Emilie qui se trouvait derrière lui :

**-Je l'ai baisé hier soir, je l'ai pas retiré alors donne lui un truc pour éviter qu'elle soit en cloque, tu seras gentille.**

Sur cette phrase très poétique, il quitta la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui. Emilie restait un peu choquée. Agnes aussi était surprise, elle commença légèrement à paniquer.

**-C'est vrai ?!** Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

**-De quoi ?** Répliqua Emilie avec un ton monotone.

**-Ce qu'il vient de dire !** Dit-elle. **Bon, c'est pas grave, assieds-toi, je vais de donner un truc.**

Emilie s'assit sur un lit et regarda Agnes fouiller dans une grande armoire remplie de médicaments. Elle prit une boîte, l'ouvrit et prit une des pilules qu'elle contenait. Elle remplit un verre d'eau et donna le tout à Emilie. Celle-ci avala le médicament en buvant l'eau et reposa le verre sur la table.

Agnes vint alors s'assoir à côté d'Emilie. Elle lui prit les mains comme pour la réconforter et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui demander avec inquiétude :

**-Ça va ?**

**-Euh… oui…** Emilie ne comprenait pas trop où elle voulait en venir.

**-Si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là.** Rassura Agnes.

**-Euh… d'accord, mais… pourquoi ? **

Agnes fut un peu étonnée qu'Emilie lui demande « pourquoi ». Elle s'expliqua :

**-A vrai dire, je pensais que ça se serait mal passé, connaissant Vaas…**

**-Tu parles d'hier soir ?** Demanda Emilie.

Agnes acquiesça. Emilie détourna son regard de son amie comme pour se remémorer les évènements de la veille.

**-Non, c'était… bien.** Dit-elle. **Même très bien.** Corrigea-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« Bien ». « Bien » ?! C'était plus que bien ! C'était merveilleux ! Elle baissa la tête, elle était gênée rien qu'à y repenser.

Agnes sourit légèrement, elle était soulagée. Pour elle, sa première fois avait était horrible. Et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait à Emilie, c'était de vivre la même chose. Un air triste se dessina sur son visage en repensant à cet évènement.

**-Agnes ?** Emilie la sortit de ses pensées.

Elle ravala sa tristesse et afficha un grand sourire.

**-Oui, qu'y a-t-il.**

**-Je peux te poser une question ? **Demanda Emilie doucement.

**-Bien sûr. Dit-moi.** Répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

**-Qui est Victoria ?**

Agnes se leva et écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement.

**-Où est-ce que t'as entendu ce nom ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu paniquée.

**-Euh… j'ai entendu Vaas le dire pendant qu'il dormait. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal… ?** Emilie s'inquiétait en voyant la réaction d'Agnes.

Cette dernière soupira et retourna s'assoir à côté d'Emilie.

**-Excuse-moi. Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Mais ne le redis jamais devant Vaas, tu m'as bien comprise ?**

Emilie hocha la tête.

**-Bien. C'est une longue histoire. Mais, en gros, c'était sa… fiancée, en quelque sorte.**

**-Vaas ? Avoir une fiancée ?!** Emilie n'en revenait pas.

**-Ouais, je te l'accorde, ça fait bizarre, mais c'était… avant.**

**-« Avant »? Tu veux dire… avant qu'il devienne un pirate, et tout ça… ?**

**-Ouais. Depuis, ça a bien changé.** Dit Agnes.

**-Raconte-moi.**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ce qu'il s'est passé. Raconte-moi, s'il te plait.**

**-Ben, comme je t'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire et elle n'est pas très jolie…**

**-C'est pas grave. S'il te plait, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi il en est arrivé là.**

Agnes la regarda quelques secondes et céda.

**-Oui, tu as raison.** Elle hocha légèrement la tête. **Bon, par où commencer ?**

**-Ben, par le début…** Dit Emilie.

Sa réponse fit rire doucement Agnes. Elle acquiesça et commença :

**-Vaas est né sur cette île, comme sa sœur et leur mère. Mais son père, lui, venait d'Argentine. Lui et sa sœur ont vécu ici une bonne partie de leur enfance, mais quand Vaas avait environ dix ans, ils sont partis vivre tous les quatre en Argentine. Ils y sont restés huit ans.****Là-bas, Vaas est tombé amoureux d'une fille : Victoria. Il l'aimait plus que tout, il disait que c'était « la femme de sa vie ». **

Elle sourit doucement en y repensant, Emilie sourit à son tour et Agnes reprit :

**-Sauf qu'au bout de ces huit ans, ils ont étés obligés de retourner sur l'île car Hoyt avait tué le leader des Rakyat (le frère de leur mère) et ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau chef. Bien sûr, Vaas ne voulait pas laisser Victoria, alors elle est venue avec eux. Le père de Vaas avait repris la tête de la tribu et ils continuèrent à vivre normalement (mis à part les batailles qui livraient contre les corsaires, bien sûr). Vaas était plutôt heureux de cette vie. Mais sa sœur l'adorait plus que tout, et vice versa, et elle commença à devenir jalouse de Victoria qui passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. En fait, elle était bien plus que jalouse, elle détestait Victoria. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle accaparait son frère, si bien qu'elle se sentait délaissée. Elle était prête à tout pour se débarrasser de Victoria. Alors une nuit, elle tua ses propres parents dans leur sommeil.**

**-Quoi ?!** Emilie n'en revenait pas, c'était bien plus que de la jalousie ! **C'est horrible ! **Agnes acquiesça et poursuivit son récit.

**-Vaas était déchiré, ses parents avaient été tués, mais il ne savait pas par qui. Il jura pour sa sœur de retrouver le meurtrier et de le tuer. Elle prétendit alors savoir qui c'était, elle dénonça Victoria. Elle lui mentit en racontant que Victoria avait tué leurs parents pour que Vaas prenne la tête de la tribu et qu'ainsi, elle devienne la « reine ». Vaas eut du mal à croire que **_**sa**_** Victoria ait pu faire ça, mais il aimait trop sa sœur pour refuser de tenir sa promesse. J'étais là, à ce moment, elle avait beau le supplier, lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, rien n'y faisait. Il la tua d'une balle dans la tête. Il était totalement bouleversé, c'était la première fois qu'il tuait quelqu'un.**

Emilie était tellement choquée qu'elle ne parlait plus.

**-A partir de ce jour, il dirigea la tribu avec l'aide de sa sœur qu'il promit de la protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Mais elle voulait plus, toujours plus. Elle voulait donner naissance au « guerrier parfait » pour mener les Rakyat. Mais le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'était que Vaas soit le père de cet enfant.** Emilie écarquilla les yeux, quelle horreur ! **Bien sûr, il refusa catégoriquement. Mais elle insistait, et à force d'argumenter l'un contre l'autre, de crier, de s'insulter, elle finit par lui avouer que tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit était un mensonge et que c'était elle qui avait tué leurs parents. Vaas était sidéré, il voulut se venger et ils commencèrent à se battre. Mais même s'il lui en voulait à mort, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa sœur, c'était sa faiblesse. Elle ne se gêna pas pour l'utiliser contre lui et elle réussit à le toucher. Il était seulement blessé à la tête, mais il était presque mort. Il l'aurait été si Hoyt ne l'avait pas trouvé. Enfin, il n'était pas mort, mais le Vaas qu'il avait été durant toute sa vie n'existait plus. Après ça, il n'a plus été capable d'aimer qui que ce soit, ni même de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, de peur d'être trahi ou rejeté. Il a été complètement détruit par cette histoire. Il est devenu accro à la drogue et au meurtre. Et aujourd'hui, voilà où il en est… Tout ça à cause de cette-** Elle se stoppa et souffla.

**-Sa sœur, c'est Citra, c'est ça ? **Demanda Emilie.

Agnes acquiesça. Elles restèrent silencieuses quelques minutes. Mais Emilie se souvint qu'elle devait retourner voir Vaas. Elle se leva, remercia Agnes et sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, elle se mit en marche vers l'endroit qu'avait indiqué Vaas. D'ailleurs, il l'avait laissée seule, elle aurait très bien pu s'enfuir, bien que ce ne soit pas son intention. Mais, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance ? Peut-être. Ou alors il n'y avait tout simplement pas pensé… Peu importe.

Emilie se rendit donc devant un petit entrepôt, elle attendit Vaas devant la porte. Il y avait beaucoup de pirates autour d'elle, elle n'était pas rassurée.

Elle attendait, mais Vaas n'était toujours pas là, elle regardait autour d'elle, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Mais soudain, elle sentit une main puissante lui attraper fermement le bras.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?** Demanda l'homme en grognant.

Elle reconnut d'abord la voix, cet accent qu'elle n'avait entendu nulle part ailleurs. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour le regarder. Une chaine en or, une chemise en dessous d'une veste de costume noire. Elle reconnut immédiatement Hoyt. Elle tenta de se libérer de son emprise mais il ne la lâcha pas et utilisa son autre main pour prendre fermement son menton.

Elle le regardait avec peur et colère. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, mais ça lui suffisait pour savoir à quel point il était dangereux.

**-J'te reconnais, t'es une des otages. Mais t'étais censée être vendue !** Affirma-t-il.

C'est vrai, elle aurait dû être vendue. Mais Vaas en avait décidé autrement, et apparemment, Hoyt n'était pas au courant.

**-Tu vas venir avec moi ! **

Il commença à la tirer pour la faire bouger mais elle résistait.

**-Lâche-moi, sale fils de pute !** Criait-elle.

Il la lâcha alors et lui donna une énorme gifle. Elle tomba à terre sous le choc. Il se pencha et la reprit par le bras pour la relever. Mais à ce moment-là, Vaas sortit du bâtiment et interpella Hoyt.

**-Eh ! C'est bon, elle est avec moi ! **

Il s'approcha des deux et aida Emilie à se relever. Elle avait la joue écarlate et les larmes aux yeux. Hoyt lança un regard noir à Vaas.

**-Rentre.** Ordonna Vaas à Emilie.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et entra dans le bâtiment. Hoyt s'avança vers Vaas et commença à crier.

**-C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Tu m'as dit que tu l'avais vendue ! Ça fait plus de trois mois, maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!**

**-Oh relax, hermano ! C'est ton client, là, il m'avait refilé des faux biftons !**

**-Et alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!**

**-Bah, j'l'ai buté !**

En entendant la réponse, Hoyt ferma les yeux, pinça l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son index en soupirant.

**-Putain, VAAS ! C'était un de mes meilleurs clients !** Cria-t-il en regardant à nouveau le pirate dans les yeux. **Et t'as pas pensé à la vendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?! **

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Vaas de répondre et enchaîna en se calmant un peu :

**-Bon, laisse-la-moi, je vais m'en occuper, comme t'es pas FOUTU de le faire TOI-MÊME !**

**-Non.** Répondit tout simplement le pirate.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Elle est pas à vendre !**

**-Vaas, est-ce que tu te rends compte du fric qu'elle vaut ?! On en a pas eu des comme ça depuis une éternité !**

**-Elle vaut déjà moitié moins maintenant !** Répliqua Vaas.

**-Comment ça ?**

Vaas croisa les bras et sourit du coin des lèvres.

**-Elle est plus vierge.** Dit-il avec provocation.

**-Vaas, me dis pas que-** Vaas le stoppa.

**-Si.** Ricana-t-il.

**-Quatre millions de dollars, Vaas.** Grogna Hoyt**. Quatre PUTAINS millions de dollars !** Répéta-t-il.

Il était tellement énervé qu'il cherchait ses mots. Vaas affichait toujours un sourire radieux, ça lui plaisait bien de le mettre en rogne. Hoyt soupira et posa une main sur l'épaule de Vaas. Il le regarda dans les yeux et dit avec un calme terrifiant :

**-Si t'étais pas si utile pour mes affaires, je t'arracherais les yeux, je t'écorcherais et j'te donnerais à bouffer aux chiens.**

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, comme pour dire « pense s'y », avant de partir.

Vaas décroisa les bras en le regardant partir. Emilie apparu dans le cadre de la grande porte de l'entrepôt. Elle avait l'air terrifiée et n'osait pas sortir. Vaas se tourna vers elle, il avait l'air un peu énervé.

**-T'étais où, je t'ai attendu au moins dix minutes !** Lui demanda-t-il avec une voix pleine de reproches.

**-Je-**

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et s'avança vers elle pour la prendre par le poignet. Il tourna légèrement le bras de la jeune fille pour inspecter les bleus qui commençaient déjà à se former dessus. Emilie se laissait faire. A vrai dire, elle avait les yeux rivés sur Vaas. Elle repensait à l'histoire que lui avait racontée Agnes. C'était comme si elle avait tout compris, d'un coup. Elle comprenait comment il était devenu ainsi. Elle comprenait pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Elle **le** comprenait.

**-Oh, tu m'écoutes ?** Demanda-t-il en claquant des doigts pour la faire réagir.

Elle revint très vite à la réalité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda Vaas dans les yeux.

**-Répètes ce que je viens de dire.** Ordonna-t-il.

**-Euh… Tu m'as demandé si-**

**-Non. C'est ce que je pensais, t'as rien écouté.** Soupira-t-il.

**-Pardon…** Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

**-Arrête de t'excuser, ça sert à rien et ça m'énerve.** Répliqua-t-il encore un peu plus énervé.

**-Pard- **Elle se stoppa avant de le dire encore une fois.

**-Bon, tu vas me suivre, on va faire un tour des environs et je vais te montrer comment on fonctionne ici.** Répéta-t-il.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Si tu restes ici, faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, non ?**

Elle acquiesça. Alors c'était ça, elle allait travailler, comme eux, les pirates… Cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, mais bon…

Vaas la regarda droit dans les yeux et tendit son index vers elle.

**-Tu restes près de moi et tu m'écoutes, je me répèterai pas. Comprende ?**

Elle acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant qu'ils ne se remettent à marcher. Elle continuait de le regarder en pensant. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle ressentait pour lui une certaine… compassion.


End file.
